Homecoming
by Blutkatze
Summary: It was near Christmas and Yugi finally got a few days off. He was looking forward to spend the holidays with his grandfather, who would be visiting him the first time ever in his flat in Tokyo. Yugi was lucky to have a home and family. He didn't value this that much until he met this men at the bus station... AU, Puzzleshipping, Chp 7 out for beta, huge update soon!
1. Chapter 1 - A Storm is coming

_Hello everyone ^-^/_

 _So here is a fanfiction I found on my new Computer after I checked some files. At first I didn't even realized that it was my own fanfiction until I read along - there were some german words in between and this is clearly my style when I'm writing ^^_

 _This Story is nearly finished and I'm eager to complete it - the first time I overread this I couldn't stop reading myself and skipped lunch ^-^" So I hope you gonna like it as much as I did!_

 _Have fun reading! ^-^_

* * *

I was in a big, wide room with many people moving around, typing on their keyboards or chatting with colleagues. Someone was laughing, while another is busy talking on a phone. There were so many sounds around me and other things to do. And I was sitting on my desk and just watched on the clock, slowly moving its hand slowly to 4 o'clock.

I slowly began packing. I had called my customers, checked my mails and was ready to go. For a second I switched my sight out of the big windows. It was getting dark outside and the snowfall would start soon. The wind was howling, but it will get worse if the storm will approach. I really hoped that I will be home by that time…

"Happy Holidays Yugi! Enjoy your free time!", said Ayno, a dear colleague of mine who was sitting at the booth next to me. I glanced over to the clock – it had just reached full hour, so my holiday has started! I stood up, turned my Computer off and packed my bag.

"Thanks! My Grandpa will come tomorrow to visit me. I haven't seen him since August…" I answered. Ayno was a small woman with black hair and blue eyes. Together we worked at a bank in Downtown Tokyo. She came up to me the first moment I walked into this big bureau and stuck with me. I always spent lunch with her outside the big building in the middle of the city, trying to catch a little fresh air, or when the weather is bad we'll hang out together in the social room. Sometimes we met outside work to have dinner, but it lacked lately, because Ayno has found a nice man. But poor Ayno had to be at the bureau next week. It was Christmas and not everybody was lucky to get free. I only get my holidays because of my grandfather coming over – and I didn't have free time since last year. And now I'll have ten full days where I can do everything I want and didn't have to think about other people's money!

"I will miss you. It will be soooo boring without you! Hey, why don't you come over to my house to eat lunch with me and Itachi on Thursday? You can bring your Grandpa with you, if you want?"

"Ah, I don't know Ayno. You know the bus isn't driving permanently at this weather. I'm actually not sure if I'm coming home later… You know, the snow is quite much this year…"

She looked sad as I said this, because she knew how bad the way up to my home was in winter. My flat was on a hill in the outskirts of Tokyo and the street was captured from the ice in winter. I always have problems to come to work at the right time at this season, and I'm quite happy now to have holidays. The next storm was coming, and it will be cold and icy outside.

"I will call you tomorrow, ok? But I have to go now if I want to catch my bus."

I gave her a hug and took my bag and get on my jacket and scarf and I left the bureau in freedom to my sweet holidays.

I directly went to the supermarket. When the weather got really bad, I want to have enough food at home. Also my grandfather will cook Christmas dinner for us, and I haven't got the time for groceries the last days. I picked everything up he will need (gladly he wrote an E-Mail so I won't forget anything) and also some other things that will come in handy. So some soups, meat, vegetables and sweets found their way into my bag, and my dearly beloved hot chocolate. I already have three packages at home, but you never know, what will happen…

"Oh crap!" I said aloud as I come to my bus station and realised that a missed my bus. I looked up to the sign that showed the next connections and I groaned – normally my bus will drive every half an hour. But due to the weather the next one was cancelled and now I have to wait a full hour. "Great…" I mumbled and get a seat at the station, looking angrily at the sign that counts down the minutes, until my bus is coming.

The Station wasn't as busy as usual. Most of the other passengers were lucky and could get home earlier. There were only a handful of people waiting with me right now. But it changed as the other busses were driving in and release a horde of business man and woman, families that went shopping or single persons who will meet up with someone.

I sighed at this. I nearly live for 4 years now in Tokyo and after my friends and I graduated I was along with Joey the only one who stayed here. The only other people I knew around here were Ayno and her Boyfriend, my colleagues and my neighbours. I was too shy to talk to other people and I haven't got time to go out. My colleagues often asked me to accompany them, but I always refused because of my living condition. And I don't have that much money to pay a cab every time I'm going out at a later hour. So I'll stay home alone most of my time. My grandpa still lives in Domino and my other friends were now scattered around the world. Thea got her dream come true as she got to be a professional dancer and lives in America right now, Tristan had moved to Europe, Ryou was again living in Domino and was working at the museum, but is travelling around the world. Joey was the only one who stayed with me in Tokyo, but he was so busy with working that we couldn't meet much. Also there was Seto…

Again I sighed. It was near Christmas now and I'm still alone.

"Hey, get out of the way!"

I looked up and saw a movement on my left side. A passenger had stumbled and was shouting angrily.

There I saw him. Or her? I don't know. He or she were sitting on a fence a little left to my side. Many people went next to him or her, to get their bus, and never left a sight on him or her – other than the men that had stumbled over him and was now leaving in a fast pace. I looked at that person in detail and just shook my head. I wondered why someone is sitting outside with nearly no warm clothes on? He or she wore ruined black cloves, a dirty orange jacket that barely went over the hips, a red scarf which seemed to be older than the person itself and some jeans that I would dare to wear in spring, but not at winter when it's going to be freezing cold.

This person really seemed crazy. The only thing that looks somehow warm was its hat, which was big and seemed fluffy. It nearly got all over the persons face and captured up with that big red scarf. But still was an awful outfit for this season.

Another passenger got on an icy place, tripped and nearly fell on this person. He hit it at the shoulder, but without looking at the person he got back on his track. He didn't even apologize to that person – how rude! On the other hand, I wondered why this person was sitting on the floor in the first place.

As the person moved his scarf also moved, and at this moment I realised that this wasn't a scarf, it was a beard. So that person was a man. But this beard was so thick, didn't he shave it or what? I took a closer look at his surroundings. He sat on two blankets and a bag was right beside him. My eyes turned big as I realized that there was a dog lying next to him. He barely moved. It than hit me straight away. Those weren't just waiting for a bus.

Those were homeless.

That is why everyone didn't take a look on them and went straight away. Somehow… I felt sorry for them and wondered, why they were sitting there. What was their story? What happened to them? But I also couldn't look at them any longer. I took my sight away from them and did as the other passengers and just ignored them.

I looked at the sign again and I groaned. My bus had delay and it would still take over a half an hour to arrive at the bus station. Depressed I ruffed through my thick hair. But it was so clear that this would happened. As I sat there the snow began to fall again, and it got colder. I wondered how long I would be waiting here…

My cell phone rang as I just got the urge to look back at the homeless man. I took it out of my pocket. I smiled as I read my grandpas name on the Display.

"Hey Grandpa, how are you doing?" I cheered through the phone. But what I heard turned my cheerful smile into a sad one.

"Hey Yugi my son. I… I have a sad news for you…"

"Oh… Let me guess, you cannot come tomorrow, right?" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but the train was cancelled due to snow. And I cannot afford a taxi" he said, and heard that he meant it.

"It's ok, grandpa… I already thought that this would happen. Is somebody with you, so you aren't alone over Christmas?" I asked.

"Yes, my old friend Dr Hopkins will stay here, and Mei will come over too."

"Ah ok. Then I shouldn't be worried… I'm sitting at the bus station right now. I call you if I'm home, ok?"

"Alright my son. I'm waiting for your call. Hear you later and be careful, alright?"

"Yes grandpa. I'll take care. Bye", I said and cancelled the call.

I breathed hard. My first Christmas I will spend alone. It was my fourth year out of my home in Domino and the last three times I drove home. This year it should be the turn of my grandpa to visit me, but this year the winter is real hard, harder than the last years.

Automatically my eyes turned to the homeless man with his dog. He was still sitting there on his blankets, but his small, brown dog was now at his lap. It seemed that both begin to get cold. I wonder if they will find a shelter for the night? Or for the whole winter?

Slowly I began to feel sorry for them.

My attention was caught by a jingle. I turned around and my eyes got wide. A man drove along who sold hot soup from his vehicle. I looked back to the homeless man and his dog. They also noticed the seller. The dog stood up and wanted to go over to him, but his owner held him by his neck and brought him back to his lap. He stroked his dog and all of his appearance changed to a sad one. The man coughed and got back to his position.

He didn't even have enough money to buy himself a hot soup. And they weren't expensive at all. After all I knew some salesman would dump their prizes so that homeless or unemployed people could buy something to eat. Otherwise they would throw the food away anyway. I sat there and watched that scene that was offered to me. Some of the passengers got to the salesman and bought something. Some wore business coats and suits, expensive jackets or bags full of new things they just bought in the city. And everyone just went by and ignore this hungry, homeless man that couldn't effort anything at all – not even a warm meal on a stormy winter evening.

I got angry. What happened to all those people who didn't care for other people? They obviously have enough money, and giving some Yen won't lead them into poverty themselves. But then – I looked at myself. I'm also sitting here, just watching the scene and haven't done anything either.

I had to change this – it's Christmas, so why shouldn't I help this man? So I got up, looked after my bags and got to the seller.

"Good evening. I would like to have two soups and… do you have a sausage?" I asked.

The man looked surprised at my request, but he nodded and gave me my soups and a little sausage. I paid and got back to my place.

I got nervous as I looked over to the homeless man. He hasn't noticed me yet and sat there on his blankets shivering. I placed the other soup and the sausage on the bank next to me. Then I took the plastic spoon and tasted the soup. The warm fluid flowed down my body and I could feel the warmth spreading out. This was sooo good! And the soup tasted good as well. It was the right snack for a moment like this. I glanced over to the homeless man and… I got shy. Should I really give the soup to him? Actually I didn't know him. Maybe he is allergic to something? Maybe he wasn't hungry at all or won't accept any meals from strangers?

I got up so I could look over to them. And something changed that it shot shivers down my spine. I felt trapped.

He looked at me, with sparkling eyes. And it seemed that he was jealous that I have something to eat… and he doesn't.

As I looked closer I wondered if it was possible or not, but his eyes were deep red. A mysterious deep red. It captured me, and I felt… encouraged to do, what I wanted to do.

So I finished my soup quickly, because I needed a free hand. The empty cup went right into the trash can and then I took my stuff together with his meal and the sausage and made my way through the masses and went slowly over to him.

With every step I got nearer his eyes got bigger. His dog also looked at me with his hanging ears up in the sky, watching every step I took. I began to smile as I got nearer.

As I stood right before him, I got to my knees and offered him the soup and the sausage.

"Do you want to have it? Don't worry – it's a gift, and not poisoned", I said. He just stared at me and said nothing. His dog was the first to act – he got the sausage and ate it slowly.

"No, Baya! Bad dog!" he said with a scratchy voice and tried to take the sausage away, but I stopped him. He looked afraid at me.

"I-I'm sorry… but I cannot pay this…", he said apologizing. I shook my head. "As I said – it's a gift. Here, take this. It's still warm."

He just looked unbelievingly at me. He had really deep red eyes… His resistance got lesser and slowly he took his soup from my hand. I watched at him, as he slowly began eating. I felt surprisingly… good and satisfied, as I watched both eating. He wasn't wearing a fluffy hat, his hair as just a mess. He had different colours in it though, I could recognize black and crimson and a little… blond? Also his skin wasn't as white as mine. It seemed tanned, but I cannot say if this was naturally. I could imagine him as a… beautiful man, without the beard, the messy hair and the dirt.

I was so distracted in my thoughts that I nearly didn't realize that he asked me a question.

"Huh? What did you say?"

He smiled. And I realized, that I would be a real beautiful smile, if there wouldn't be the sadness in his face.

"I asked for your name" he said with a deep voice, now no longer scratchy due to the fluids that were wetting his throat.

"Oh. Well, my name is Yugi. Yugi Muoto. And what's yours?"

"My Name? Uhm… Yami. Yami Inô… It has been a long time since someone asked me this."

I looked at him sadly. "Since… when are you here?"

"Well… since yesterday evening. The wind wasn't blowing so hard here, so I could sleep here without feeling that cold" he said, and he seemed surprised as he realized my deeply compassion for him.

"Eat, before it will get cold… Baya has already finished her sausage. She is a female, isn't she?"

He ate his soup first, as he continued answering my questions. "Yes, Baya is a girl. A hungry one, as you already get to know" he said smiling.

As he smiled, I couldn't help myself and begin smiling too. I felt comfortable with Yami and wasn't afraid any longer. He also could've been someone who didn't want to chat at all or were rude to those who wanted to help him. I felt sorry for his situation, he really seemed nice.

I glanced over to the sign which read that my bus was coming in 5 minutes. Wow, how time was running? It wasn't for long that I sat down here and talked with him. I felt my heart crunch at the thought of leaving them here at the station. When they would stay here they won't get protection from the upcoming storm. And this one should be really bad.

"Where will you spend the night, Yami?" I asked him and looked at him straight away.

"Wha-what?" Yami asked puzzled. I laughed quietly. "I asked, where you will spend the night? It will be cold and stormy, more than yesterday."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "I-I don't know… Maybe someone let me sleep by their stairs, or the train station has a place for us… Why do you ask?"

"I don't know… I somehow… care for you. I-I don't like the thought that you will sleep outside when it's so cold…"

I thought about it. It's right, the station would be open for homeless people so they won't freeze to death on the streets. But as far as I know the station was full of people the last days. And I don't know what causes this feeling inside me, but I wanted to know where they will get a place to rest. Where could I bring them, so they would be safe from the weather? I couldn't imagine who would take a homeless with them…

… home.

"Do you want to come with me? Just for this night? I-I could offer you a bed and a meal and Baya could come with us…" I said eagerly, because time was running. The Bus would come every minute now, and it wouldn't stop for a long time.

"I-I don't know Yugi… I cannot afford this, and I don't want to go on your nerves. Please, it's ok…"

"No, it isn't! I don't want you to sleep at some stairs or so." I stopped for a moment. What was I doing? Alright, I wasn't afraid of this man anymore, and Yami seems nice. But after all, he was still a complete stranger for me. And I REALLY don't behave this way after all…

"I don't know… As I said before, I care for you… and somehow I like you. Please… Give me the honour of your visit", I said and offered him a hand to get up. "If you really don't like my company I'm fine when you're leaving early, or will stay outside my home. But please, come with me."

He still hesitated and looks at me paralysed. It seemed he didn't know what hit him – and I don't feel different. But there was this… force in me. I was complaining about people that didn't care about others. And there I realised I wasn't different. So now I want to change this – and help Yami.

"Please. The Bus is coming, and I haven't got the time to argue" I said forcefully. He blinked and with a sigh he finally took my hand. Together we took his blankets and his bag and get to my bus stop. Baya followed us right on track.

"I… I don't know what to say", Yami said as we got into the bus. I paid for them and together we sat down.

"Just say nothing until tomorrow, okay?" I said with a smile. "I don't know if you'll like my flat or my food or anything else. Maybe you will run away screaming if you get into my flat or you're gone when I got up…", I said and after that Yami just laughed. It was a… beautiful laugh. A laugh, that hadn't come up for a long time. He laughed for a long time, and I began also laughing, because it was just so beautiful. It felt right…

"Believe me, Yugi. Everything could happen, but nothing of that. You cannot see it, but I'm more than happy and grateful that you ask me… You must be somehow crazy to take a homeless man with you home." Well he was right. I was indeed crazy. If anyone will find out they would tell me the same. But until now I'm not regretting anything.

"It's Christmas… I thought about this meaningful time as you sat there, and nobody payed attention to you. I thought 'What has happened to them by not helping you?' Well, and then I thought that I'm no different. And before I realized what I was doing I bought you the soup and the sausage…", I told smiling.

"Yeah, it's Christmas… Haven't you got family to celebrate with?"

"Yes, but my Grandpa is living in Domino and it is difficult for him to come, so I will spend Christmas alone this year…"

With this, my eyes turned down to the floor. I hope, that as long Yami will be with me, I won't feel so alone…

"You're lucky, that you still have family who wants you…" Yami answered. My head got up and I looked and him surprised. "What?!" I asked puzzled. "You mean…"

"…Yes… My family lives near Osaka. But since last Christmas, I never heard a word from them…"

As I looked at Yami, the sadness returns to his eyes. The joy I saw in his face after I gave him the soup was eaten by darkness and shadows. I wondered what has happened.

"How long do we drive?" he asked to change the subject. I looked up and saw that the next station would be mine.

"The next station we have to get out, but it is still a while until we arrive", I said and looked over the city. The lights were turned on and with the falling snow it seemed so beautiful. But if you think how many people were out there with no home…

"Wow…" Yami breathed as he followed my view and looked over the city. "That's… beautiful."

"Yeah, especially in winter. But in summer it's also breathtaking," I said. "You should come here when it's time."

"I will try. I have all the time I got", he said smiling.

In silence we drove the last few minutes to the final bus stop. There were so many questions in my head, but I didn't dare to ask him. Maybe his story hurt him and he didn't want to talk about it in general. Why wouldn't his family talk with him? Why was he on the streets? Weren't there any friends who could've helped him in the first place? I sighed without a sound and looked over to him. He watched the city and stroked Baya who was sitting on is lap. The small dog has closed her eyes and enjoyed the loving touches of her master.

I really wanted to know what happened.

As we got out I watched out for the other passengers. But they were disgusted by Yami and me and turned away. I heard someone mumbling how I could be so stupid to bring a man like him with me. Others just gave us looks and didn't care any longer. I just shook my head and stared at them. It was my decision and until now I'm not regretting it a minute.

* * *

 _So this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it and that it was enjoyable to read. Please let me know if there was something that disturbed you._

 _I'll try to upload the next chapter soon! Until then - have a great time!_

 _Yours,  
Sunny_


	2. Chapter 2 - A broken Man

_Hello everyone ^-^/_

 _Here we are with Chapter 2! I'm so happy to write again after my vacation. And I decided to try and upload in a 2-week-rhythem. I hope you don't mind, but I want to give me some time to rewrite the chapters and also finish the draft of this story. To prevent prevent logical mistakes I sometimes read the whole fic again – and this takes it's time too ^-^"_

 _I'd like to thank you for stopping by and reading this fic, and also for the nice reviews you gave me, especially Werezoroark. I'd really liked your review! ^-^_

 _This Chapter has a slightly Emo-Yami inside it, but it fits his character in this fic. If you don't like it, well… I belive this won't be a story for you ^^'_

 _Have fun reading! ^-^_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A broken Man**

In front of us the apartment blocks slowly came to sight as we walked together to my home. Along the street stood a few trees and a lonely lantern which gave some light. Normally you could see the small park in between those 4 apartment houses but it was covered with snow. The houses were quite huge – I had my flat on the tenth floor, and they had 15 floors in total. My flat wasn't huge and there were always a lot of noise, but you cannot beat the view and the price.

We walked on the snowy path to the first house and I unlocked the door. "Mind if we took the elevator?", I asked Yami.

"At which floor do you live?"

"My flat is on the tenth floor. But normally I would walk up. Some movement is good when you're sitting at the bureau the whole day."

I got nervous as we came closer to my flat. In my head I went through it just to be sure that it was tidied up. Yesterday I cleaned everything, but I think that my bedroom is still a mess. I hoped Yami would still like it…

On the other hand, I didn't know if he will be with me tomorrow.

As we approached my flat my hand began trembling. But I managed to unlock my door without any shakings or missing the keyhole.

"That's my flat", I introduced Yami as we got in. We took of our jackets and shoes and then I went straight to the kitchen. I put down my bag and began unpacking the groceries I did before. Baya was at my feet and roamed through my kitchen with her nose glued to the floor. Yami looked carefully through the doorframe.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" I asked while I put the things I bought earlier into the fridge.

"What? Of course!" he answered and I got us two cups and started to heat up some milk at the stove. Instant Hot Chocolate with water was delicious, too, but it cannot beat the smooth taste when it's done with milk!

"Come with me, I show you around", I said and he followed me into my living room. "This is where I spend most of my time when I'm home", I explained and Yami was looking curouisly. There was my comfy couch placed in the mid of the room with a direct view to my TV. My entertainment system was standing next to it. Right beside us where a corner with my huge bookshelves full of books and games – I really love to read when I'm not playing any games! I'd like to get lost in a different world, where you can distract yourself from your own mess sometimes…

"You like to play a lot, do you?" Yami asked as he was standing in front of my shelf and looked through my games. Also he took a glance at my desk with my PC on top which stood on the opposite of my bookshelves. Sheepishly I scratched my head.

"Yeah, it is one of my great hobbies. My grandfather owns a game shop in Domino and I usually helped him in my free time."  
I saw him tense a little, but it was gone in the same second I realized it. He turned around quick and looked on the other side of the room. There was a dining table with 4 chairs around it, so you could sat down and have a good dinner with some friends or could play games proberly. Next to it was an old rocking chair with some blankets and comfy cushions that was directed to the huge windows that showed to skyline of Tokyo. On the wall behind it where pictures of me and my friends and my grandpa. Right next to it was a huge poster of my favourite game. Yami turned around to me. "Do you still play it?"

With a smirk I nodded. "I do, but not as much as before. I mostly played during schooltime. While I was at the university it first increased and I got the possibility to play at some competiotions, but now I don't have any time to play." I explained while I glanced over to the poster. "I won this at a local tournament here in Tokyo."

Together we looked at the poster. It shows my favourite monster from the game 'Duel Monsters': The Dark Magician. I'd rather not mentioned that I was quite a good gambler – I was even declared the 'King of Games' once, but I gave the title up. My grandfather was indeed proud of me, but he insisted that I should claim a more profitable job. So I started to study and lacked gaming a lot. I missed it, but what should I do?

"How do you know? Did you play too?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I nearly have to sell all of my cards. Needed the money… And Duel Monsters Cards aren't that nutritious."

I had to laugh a little at this and went back to my kitchen. It was a small one with the counters on the one side and a table with two chairs on the other. I looked after the milk and decided that it was now the time for Hot Chocolate! So I poured it into our cups and put the powder inside them. As soon as the sweet scent of warm chocolate reached my nose I sighed in delight. I walked over to the two cups and handed one to Yami. Together we sat down on my small kitchen table.

"So, do you like my place so far?" I asked cautiously. He drank some of the delicious hot choclate and just nodded. His eyes were closed and through the beard I could guess that he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile too as he tried to empty his cup fully as if it was some magic potion and he needed every single drop of it. "If you want I can make you another one" I offered, and all I needed were his beaming eyes to stand up and drew him another cup in.

"Thank you so much Yugi. You cannot imagine how much this means to me" he answered and looked into my eyes as I sat down again. The sadness was nearly gone, there was only gratitude left. But it seemed that there was still something bothering him. Maybe he felt… uncomfortable?

"It's ok Yami. As I said, you seem okay to me. I don't think you will get up at some point and rape me or something like that"

"Well I would be really stupid if I would harm you in any case – who would make me such a good hot chocolate then?"

We both laughed at this. It was a nice thing to hear him laugh. I wondered when someone has heard that rich laugh last time...

Baya entered the kitchen. She was apparently finished with the investigation of my home. Slowly she made her way over to Yami and lay her head on his leg. With big eyes she looked up to him as he began stroking over her head. "Now little girl, what do you need from me?" he asked her. A low wince was heard as she began relaxing.

"Yugi, I don't assume that you have dog food here in your appartment, have you?"

"Uhm, no. As you can see, I apparently have no dog, so I don't need to buy anything... But my neighbour has a dog, maybe she would lend some food to me."

I stood up and Baya was watching me as she might know that I will get something for her. I bent down and began stroking her head. "I will be back soon little girl!"

As I was heading for the front door, Yami called me back. "Yugi? Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" he asked with a shaky voice. I turned around. "Sure you can. If you're lucky I have everything you need twice."

Together we got to my small bathroom. It was really small, but I got a good ventilating system and a bathtub, so I cannot complain. I gave Yami everything he might need: a toothbrush, a comb, a tube of toothpaste, soap, showering supplies and fresh towels. Luckily I'll always had everything in stock. Once it happened that I was late for work and my toothpaste was empty, my shower gel opened itself and spilled everything and my only towel was dirty. After that I decided to have everything twice or even more, because you won't know what might happen one day.

The only thing I have once is my shaver. But this is just because I don't need to shave myself that often. Yami looked at me: "Can I use it?"

"Sure. If you don't mind that I used it already. But the razors must be sharp. I... I don't need to shave that often…" I admitted shyly. He just chuckled and said "Lucky one. You cannot imagine how happy I am to put that thing down!" he said and stroked his beard. He smiled at me. And I cannot deny that I was curious on how Yami would look like without that beard and that messy hair, and without the dirt... I blushed as my imagination got too far and I left rather quickly.

"I-if you need something just call me. But for now I will go over and ask for something for Baya" I said and nearly bumped into the doorframe. I could hear Yamis little laugh as I closed the door.

A heavy breath escaped my mouth as I tried to relax. The Image of a beardless Yami just shot through my head and it distracted me more then it should...

Keep it down Yugi. You gave shelter to this man for this night, but maybe he will leave in the morning and you might never see him again. My heart sank at this thought, but I shook my head just to get rid of these negative thoughts. 'Just wait for the morning...' I told myself and headed again for the front door. I watched out that I grabbed my keys and that Baya won't leave my flat, but she was sitting in front of the bathroom door and waited for her master to get finished.

I walked over to my neighbours flat. I knew that she had a small dog and that she will stay at home for christmas, so maybe I was lucky and she really could give me something.

As she opened the door, I greeted her kindly and tried to explain her my situation. I came up with a story that Yami was a friend of mine and that he stranded in Tokyo due to the weather and that I would give him a sleepover, but that he brought along a dog weren't on my thoughts and that I needed some dogfood. It seemed that my story wasn't that bad because she just excused herself into her flat and as she came back she handed me 5 cans of food. She explained that her mother sent her the dog food as a gift for her dog, but it was the wrong food and that her little dog couldn't eat it anyway, so she won't mind if I took it. There were also some more cans left, so if I needed more I just can come over and ask for more – otherwise would she threw them away anyway. Thankfully I bowed in front of her and wished her a nice evening.

As I came back into my flat Baya watched over to me and wiggled with her tail as I walked to her and ordered her into the kitchen. I searched for a bowl and opened the can of dog food. Baya watched me with eagle eyes but never attempted to jump on me or hastliy went over the bowl. As I placed it down she sniffed at it before she began eating. At first she was careful, but then her hunger won over her mind and the bowl was empty in a minute. She licked to bowl until every piece of food was gone and I took it away to clean it up properly. I also started cleaning the cups and took away the hot chocolate, alongside with the other cans of dogfood. But Baya kept starring at me and even began scratching my leg cautouisly. "What do you need now Baya?" I asked but then it hit me. Of course she needed something to drink as well, so I filled a bowl with water and placed it down. Again she sniffed but then began drinking. I sat down at my chair and watched that scene. It was nice seeing her drinking with her wiggling tail. But Baya needed a bath soon if she wants to stay here...

Again I sighed. I'm already thinking again that Yami might stay here with me. But I just met him and after all he was... still a homeless man. He may have no place to go to, but why am I assuming all the time that he would maybe stay with me? Ok, it was nice having him and Baya around, not to be alone anymore. But I couldn't decide for him...

Baya came over to me and layed her head on my leg just as she did before at Yami. I began stroking her head as I sighed. "I just wish not to be alone anymore..."

I sat there and watched Baya relaxing against my leg. It was nice petting a dog and feeling it's warmth. In the past I always wanted to have a dog, but my grandpa denied it, because he was afraid I would neglect it and it maybe would cause chaos in our small house, or even the game shop. And now I won't have the time or space to keep a dog. So I tried to enjoy the time with Baya as long as I can.

At some time, the bathroom door opened and I could hear Yami calling for me. I stood up and went into the hall to find him standing there.

With nothing more than a towel around his waist.

With no beard.

And no messy hair.

And still a little bit wet from the shower.

I blinked and my mouth fell slightly open. And I hoped that he won't realize that I felt into a stare. My breathing stopped and by the heat in my face I would assume that I must be blushing heavily.

He looked gorgeous. His crimson eyes seemed to burn he looked shyly to me. His lips were broken, but I could imagine their smoothness if they were healed. His cheekbone was visibly after the beard was gone, and you could now easily see that his ebony hair had red tips at the end. He also had blond bangs surrounding his face – now clinging to his skin due to the wetness. He was slightly taller than me and had a slightly tanned skin.

He was indeed a handsome man. But I looked worriedly at his stature. Now you could easily see his ribs under his skin, and his arms were quite thin either. There were also some wounds that weren't healing well and some places were covered with bruises, so as he were hit or something.

I felt sorry for him. And all of my doubts were washed away at his sight. I wouldn't let this man go until his wounds were healed and he would gained some weight. I promised this to myself.

"We nearly have the same height…" He whispered and I just nodded. "Yeah. And you could be my doppelganger. How is it even possible?" I asked without expecting an answer.

He began to shiver and asked for a dryer. I showed him were it was – due to my small bathroom I kept it in my bedroom. He followed me and looked curiously inside it. There was a queen-sized bed with bed-side tables on each side, a dresser in front of the bed along with a little TV. On the other wall was my wardrobe and a big mirror. On the opposite side – the one we were facing currently – was a window that showed a sleeping city with an ocean of lights. It was nice to watch over it when you're drifting to sleep. I stepped over to my dresser and opened a drawer to get out my dryer. As I handed it over to him he was still looking out of the window. "What about your clothes Yami?"

"Hm?" He was drown into the view in front of him. "Oh, I tried the wash the dirty parts, and they are currently drying. I would just give them some time…" He scratched his head and looked to me. "B-But if you want I can put them on now, I don't mind if they are wet."

I shook my head and looked him into his eyes. They were so beautiful; I could keep staring into these deep red oceans for hours. Just like a sunset over the ocean... If they weren't so dull. "Just go on and do your hair. Come here again when you're finished and let your clothes hang dry, ok?" I said and manoeuvred him back into the bathroom.

Last week I thought about giving some clothes away that won't fit me. My grandfather bought me some clothes years ago which were too big for me, and sometimes I bought them myself. I'm not the type of man who stays in a clothing store for too long. It made me uncomfortable to try new clothes on and thinking about that there is just a small curtain giving me some privacy. And so it happened that I bought something and as I tried it at home it wasn't my size. Sometimes I could return it, but those clothes that I forgot would still rest in my dresser. Now it is so full of clothes that I couldn't close it properly and it was time to give all those things that I never wear away to people who needed it. People just like Yami…

I didn't know his exact size, but I guessed that it would be near mine. So I picked up those clothes that were just one size bigger than my usual clothes and put everything on my bed. There were shirts, pullovers, socks, shorts, trousers, jackets… After I finished I was happy that my dresser was half-empty and closing it was no longer a problem – but I jumped as I looked at this clothing pile on my bed! Holy, you could think that I'm a clutterer or something!

As Yami returned to my bedroom I managed to sort the cloths. "What have you done?!" he simply asked and his jaw dropped – as did mine. He made his hair and it nearly looks like mine, beside the red tips and the blond bangs. Even the shape was nearly similar – his hairstyle seemed still a bit messier then mine. But Nonetheless… My heart started to beat a little bit faster when I looked at him.

I fumbled with my hands and smiled sheepishly at him. "Well, I wanted to give those clothes away anyway, because they are too big for me. If you want, you can look through it. But first -" I moved to a chair that stood in one corner and placed it in front of him. "Please sit down."

He looked puzzled but did as I said. He was now sitting between my dresser and my bed, so he could look at the pile of cloth or outside the window if he wanted to. But he couldn't see that I grabbed my first aid kit and placed it upon my dresser next to my TV. "What are you doing there Yugi?" he asked as I was standing next to him.

"Just hold still. It may burn a bit but it will help you" I said as I cleaned one of his wounds. He hissed and closed his eyes, tensing. But he held still. "Why are you doing this?" he hissed through gritted teeth. The wound was quite big and seemed fresh; I could imagine how bad it hurts.

"I… " I stopped while I got some bandages. His question stuck into my head. Yeah, why did I do this? I only promised him some shelter, and I vowed to myself to wait until his wounds were healed. And now I was nursing him. I bandage his wound along with some ointment and sat down on my bed, so I could look into his face. He opened up his eyes and waited for my answer. "I… felt sorry for you. I never suspected that you were hurt physically that much. And as I saw your wounds I acted on autopilot and wanted to help you. I'm sorry if it is too much for you…" I said as I saw into his eyes. They were half lid due to the pain, but I could still see a glimpse of those red oceans. His emotions were hidden for me. I could not tell if he was angry with me or not.

"Ok – but why?" he asked and looked suspicious at me. "I mean, you just picked me up from the streets, giving me a real shelter for the night and caring for me that much… What do you really want Yugi?"

I blinked. "Uhm… nothing? Nothing valuable if you meant that" I sighed. "As I said, you seem ok to me. I would go so far and say that I like you already, Yami… I just want you to feel comfortable, that's all."

He stayed silent after that and just looked at me. He looked at my eyes, my mouth, my body, and then again at my eyes. I got nervous under his stare and was shifting my weight slowly from side to side. What was on his mind? Was it so bad to… care for him? I had to admit, it seemed strange – just finding a man and care for him in hours. But it was true. Ever since I talked to him I felt comfortable and enjoyed every minute of it.

I realized that I sat there rather tensed and tried to relax a bit. Maybe Yami was still expecting something from me, that I wasn't finished with my speech? I put on a little smile on my face and tried to catch up to him.

And it seemed to work. He opened his eyes a little and with every inch the dullness vanished. He breathed out hearable and he let hang his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to questions your intentions. It's just… I still cannot believe what's happening…" he said and looked back up to me. His eyes were sparkling again – although it was different than before. Was he on the verge of tears?

"Since I lived on the street no one cared for me. I was invisible for all those people around me. And then there is you, who just pick me up and… care for me. Pardon me if I'm… confused now and then…"

I slowly get forward and put his trembling hand in mine. My thumb runs over his now dry skin in comfort. It felt hard due to the lack of care. I wonder if he used my lotion after the shower…

A small sob was heard and I looked up to see his eyes shut and hidden under his bangs. So I was right and… I thought now I understand. Life on the streets were harder as I expected. At first it meant that you lose everything you once owned – your flat, your beloved things, everything you worked for is gone. After that you just try to survive. Hunger and thirst were coming for you, and yet you didn't know how to fulfil those needs. Then it's hard to find a place to sleep – and you won't know if you're safe there. This goes on and on – and then it will get on your mind. You're going to be 'no one', be invisible for everyone else. People running by and won't give anything about you. You slowly lose your self-esteem, your personality, your dignity…

You'll be nothing and no one cares.

Even those with a strong heart will suffer and cannot stand a treatment like this for long.

Yami seemed strong to me. But now I saw that it was only a façade. Deep down he was broken. I wanted to move forward and embrace him; try to comfort him. But I stopped in my tracks and just watched his shaking form. Normally I wasn't the one who gave comfort – and my shyness hold me back. Soft and silent sobs were coming from him and released some of the sadness that was buried inside. I know that feeling all too well… All this time my thumb runs over is skin in a comforting manner. But I stayed silent – I didn't know what I could tell him. My grandpa would always tell me that everything was going to be alright, that it was ok to cry and that I would feel better soon. However, I had the feeling inside that this wouldn't help him…

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he raised his head and whipped the tears away from his face. I also stood up and shook my head. "For what?"

"That I cried like a baby… And that I -"

"It's ok Yami. I can understand your point there…" I said and began to look after his wounds again. "Mind if I go on now?"

"No, but please let me help you" he said and grabbed for some bandages as well as I put the first aid kit into his range. Though one thing was still bothering my mind.

"But tell me Yami, what were you suspecting from me before?" I asked curiously. He tensed and I could see redness around his nose. If it weren't so severe right now I would have start giggling.

Yami was bushing! And it looked so cute!

Wait, what?

"Do-Don't get me wrong here Yugi, but I was suspecting that you wanted some… repayment" he said and moved to his wounds down on his ankle to avoid looking at me.

I could sense that he didn't mean money as a refund – but what else? Now that he was bending over I could reach a wound on his back easily, so I moved to that and asked: "Wh-What kind of refund do you mean?"

"Well – s-sleeping with you, for example."

I stopped at my actions and turned into a statue. My eyes widened and I had to blink several times.

What?! Sleeping with me as a repayment for shelter? And food? Wait - wasn't Sex as a currency… prostitution?

I finished his wound on as back rapidly and got up. As I moved Yami did to and looked up at me. "I'm truly sorry! I-I'm just confused!" he begged and grabbed my hands. I tried to sooth him right away.

"It's ok Yami, I'm not angry with you!" He breathed out heavily and sunk back into the chair and closed his eyes. Without his red seas as disturbance I saw this little wound on his forehead and left one hand on the side of his head. "Hold still" I whispered as Yami moved - I thought I startled him.

"I'm just… shocked that you really assume Sex as a currency" I whispered as I placed a patch over his wound.

"Don't get me wrong – I never did that before", he said and looked at me as I sat back on my bed again. "I just grabbed that up from the streets, that some of the others would… well, prostitute themselves for getting a bed to sleep. Or that they would be picked up randomly and have to sleep with those giving them shelter, otherwise… I'd never assumed you to be such a person… but you never know."

A small sigh left my lips and I smiled at him. "Yeah, you can never know what other people are thinking. And I'm glad that you never had to… well, you know…" I said, too shy to say aloud the obvious. But it's making me sick to think about that some people took advantage of the miserable situation of others. This world is so cruel…

A sneeze ripped me out of my thoughts and I looked up at a slightly shivering Yami in front of me. "Are you cold?" I asked and get over to the pile of warm clothes I stacked on my bed.

Well, of course he was cold. It wouldn't have astonished me if Yami was sick too. I mean, he spent the nights outside for the last… weeks? Months?

"Here, try on those while I will grab you something" I said and left my bedroom and head to the kitchen.

The clock on the wall told me that it was nearly 10 in the evening. It wasn't like I had other plans for the night, on the other hand, I was surprised how time flew by.

I made some tea for the both of us and picked up some medicine. Thank god a cold wasn't a big thing anymore and you could cure it quite fast. I just hoped that Yami only got a cold and nothing more severe like a flu there.

As I waited for Yami to get finished I searched for Baya, only to find her lying on their blankets in the hall. She looked up to me as I came closer and wiggled with her tail. I stroked her head, realized that her fur was a mess – just like Yamis hair before. I made a mental note to ask my neighbour for a dog brush on the next day. Also I realized that I started to shiver – the hall was quite cold. "Come on Baya, I give you a more comfortable place", I said as I pulled slowly on the blankets. She got my intentions and stood up, following me close as I moved the blankets into my living room next to my TV where a little room was left. She sniffed at first but then sat down and looked up to me. I stroked over her head and smiled. It was definitely nice to have a dog! Maybe I would think about my decisions…

"Yugi?" I heard Yami call for me and it sent a small shiver down my spine. The way he said my name is… Wow. A huge smile emerged on my face as I walked over to him. The clothes he picked up really fit him – only it hung loosely on him due to his thin stature. He wore a dark blue t-shirt along with a black comfy jacket, black trousers and black socks as far as I can see.

"I made us some tea. I hope you don't mind?" I said and went into the kitchen. He followed me and sat down on my small table. As I served his steaming cup I also put down some medicine. "I give you the fresh packages so you can be sure that I won't drug you" I said with a smile, but Yamis laugh still sounded miserable. With a thanks he took the painkillers and the medicine and looked at me. "Hey, as I said, everything is ok. I can understand you – after all, I'm a stranger for you too" I tried to cheer him up a bit. And it seemed to work as Yamis eyes lit up a bit again. "I'm still sorry for those things I said before."

"Nevermind. I just want you to feel comfortable again, ok?"

He smiled at me and nodded. But after this a yawn escaped him and I couldn't help to feel tired myself. This had worn me out more than I expected. But I wanted to know more about Yami. So I engulfed him into a chat about his life and mine. I got to know that Yami once had a job as a cook in a hotel here in Tokyo, but the hotel was closed due to hygienic problems in the kitchen. And that was the reason why Yami couldn't find a job as a cook anymore – who wants an unhygienic cook? So it happened that he was so into finding a job that he didn't realized that he ran out of money and couldn't afford his flat anymore and lost it. He tried to move in with some of his friends, but it wasn't permanent and so he became homeless. That was in Spring, so it wasn't that hard to sleep and live outside, but he couldn't prepare for winter much. After that I told him something about me. That I was from Domino and work at a bank in Downtown, but haven't got many friends since my high school-friends now live all over the world. As I mentioned that I was 23 he said that he was nearly my age, with him being 25. I shivered at this – so young and being homeless is hard. And it shows that it could hit everyone…

While our talk we got more tired and Yamis cold got worse. He sneezed and coughed more, but I think it is because the medicine is working. On some point I got up and said that it will be better to go to bed soon. Yami agreed and followed me into the hall. At that point I asked myself where I let Yami sleep tonight?

"What is Yugi?" he said quietly as I stood in my hall and looked between my bedroom and my living room. At first I thought about to let Yami sleeping on the couch, but it was too small for him. Also everything that is valuable in my flat is in my living room: my electronics, my documents, even my money… But let him sleep with me in my bed is also no option. Even if I like him, I didn't know him well enough to share a bed with him.

"I'm just thinking about on where you will sleep…" I said and looked up to him. He tilted is head to the side and looked questionable down to me. "Well I thought that I would sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah, I assumed that too…" I nervously shifted from one foot to another again and avoided his gaze. "But… the couch is too small for you…"

A low chuckle got my attention and I shyly dared to look at him. "This is no problem for me, believe me" he said with a smile. I just nodded and went in the living room with him. Baya got up as we entered the room. "If it's ok I would got out with her first, so she won't make any mess while we're sleeping" Yami said and grabbed a thin rope. Again I just nodded and watched both walking down the hall. As they were about to leave my flat, I chased after them. "Wait!"

Yami looked at me curiously as I came to a stop in front of him. "Yo-You will return, will you?" I asked with a shaky voice. Nervously I fumbled with my hands on the hem of my t-shirt and looked up to him with timid eyes. I cannot tell where this feeling just came from, but as I watched both walking down my hall I felt so afraid of never see them again. To be alone again…

Yami closed his eyes shortly, just to look directly into my eyes and giving me a sweet smile. "Of course I will", he said and turned around, heading for the elevator. I stood there and waited until they were out of sight before I returned to my living room, closing the door behind me. All the way I had this warm, fuzzy feeling around my heart. And this smile… I couldn't get it out of my head. I couldn't help myself, but I smiled all the way as I made Yamis bed on the couch.

A soft knock got my attention and I walked down my hall again to open the door. Baya and Yami entered it, covered with smelting snow. "Oh my god!" I said and rushed into my bathroom to get both a towel. While Yami whipped himself dry, I rubbed Baya's fur so she won't be wet anymore – and won't smell like wet dog that much…

"This storm is really bad", Yami said while he rubbed through his hair. "The wind is so harsh and I have never seen so much snow before."

"Really? Oh man, this is bad… I hope it will get better tomorrow…" But I get the slight feeling that we'll have this storm will last until after Christmas. Great! I hope that nothing bad will happen...

"I get yourself a glass of water. If you want to have an extra blanket, just call me. I will leave the door open so I could hear you", I explained while Yami sat down on the couch. He looked at it strangely – no, not strangely. He was in his thoughts again. "Is everything ok Yami?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Sorry, I just thought about something…" he said and stood up. "I… I cannot say how thankful I am Yugi…" he said and avoided my gaze. And sneezed.

I had to giggle. "Bless you, Yami. And as I said, it's ok. I have to admit, as I watched out the window, I don't know if I could've stayed here in my flat with me knowing that you would rest at the bus station… I believe I would've come for you…" I admitted and looked away.

He did something I never suspected and caught me unexpected.

His answer was a tight embrace he took me in. My blush returned heavily as warm shivers were running through my body. My breathing stopped shortly and I got Goosebumps all over my body. It was a long time since somebody embraced me… Slowly I wrapped my arms around him too. Along all these fuzzy feels in my body worry was also spreading again. My head rested on chest and I could feel his bones under my cheek. My arms could easily touch each other, aware of Yamis thinness more than before. I was careful in my movements. He seemed so easily to break… His heartbeat soothed me, astonished that it was so strong. I could smell my detergent and my shower gel, but beside this I could sense his scent. I didn't know how long we stood there, feeling each other and sharing the heat. …

Vibrations brought me back to me senses, and I realized that these vibrations were soft chuckles from Yami. But it was too comfortable to move… And then I noticed that I snuggled up in his embrace. "I-I'm sorry…" I whispered as I slowly moved away from him. "But it was so comfortable…" I yawned and looked sheepishly up to him, as I did often this evening. He was still smiling, and it suits him better than the frowns or the sadness in his face. It brightens everything up and underlines his southern nature; his tan skin, his ruby eyes, his red tips… A smile definitely fitted him better.

"I wish you a good night, Yugi…" he said and sat down on my couch. I nodded. "Yeah, I wish you too…"

Back in my bedroom I realized that the pile of clothes still rested on my bed. Along with a groan a moved them onto my chair, my dresser or on the floor, got myself in my sleeping clothes on fell into my bed, fast asleep.

I woke up due to some noise coming from the kitchen. I tried to turn around and just block the noise out and go back to sleep, but it doesn't help. Even as I put my pillow over my ears I could still hear the noises. And as it wasn't enough my phone began to ring in the hall and so I stumbled out of my bed with a groan and got to the phone.  
"Hello?"

"Hi Yugi! Here's Ayno. Did I just wake you up?!"

"Ah hey Ayno. Uhm, yeah… What's up?"

"Naw, I'm sorry sleepy head! Well, is your grandfather at your home already?"

"Uhm, no… He won't come due to the snow. He stays in Domino."

"Oh that's sad news Yugi, I'm sorry. I just wondered if you would come over to us? We could drink some chocolate, so you won't be alone."

"Oh that's really nice of you, but I have a visitor a… friend of mine, yeah… He dropped by yesterday and stays with me, so I cannot leave now, if you understand."

"Ah alright. Ok Yugi – at least you're not alone! I call later, or do you want to call me if your friend is gone?"

"I'll call you Ay, ok? Don't know when he will leave and I won't leave you hanging. Until then!"

"Bye!"

"So, a friend of yours, hm?" a dark voice behind me said, and I was so surprised that I nearly dropped the phone.

"Woah, Yami, you scared me…" I grabbed my heart on and turned around. Yami stood there smiling. He looked so much better then yesterday! Somehow… fitter, and relaxed. I couldn't help it, but my heart won't slow down...

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention" He said and scratched his head. "Are you hungry? I made us some pancakes."

As I heard that, everything inside me dropped. My eyes grew bigger, I could feel how my lips crawl up my face, my mouth watered. "Pancakes?!" I howled with glittering eyes, and Yami had to laugh hard as he saw my gigglish and childish face. I love Pancakes! But I was too lazy to made them only for myself. And the last time I tried to make pancakes it ended up in a mess and with a very sad me. All I got than was a black, hard… thing. You couldn't even tell that it was supposed to be a pancake! I was so devastated at that moment that I never tried to make them again. And now Yami had make us a-so-wonderful Pancakes for breakfast! I must be in heaven…

It was long ago that I ate breakfast with someone - even if it was 1 pm, as I had realized with a shock as I entered my living room. But Yami had thought about everything. There was bread, pancakes, marmalade, buns that looked like they were freshly made, pancakes, juice, tea, cooked eggs, pancakes, cheese… everything you need for a good breakfast stood in front of me! And have I mentioned pancakes? My jaw dropped open as I saw this. Never had someone made me such a great meal, even my grandfather never had done this.

I slowly sat done and couldn't leave the gaze from the table. "I hope you like it" Yami said as he sat down in front of me. "This is awesome…" I just said and began eating. At first I just had to try the pancakes. Along with some strawberry marmalade I took a bite…

And there was an explosion in my mouth. It tasted wonderful! The pancakes were just perfect – not too sweet, but the right amount of sugar, not so fat and along with the fruity marmalade… I couldn't help but moan.

"God Yami, they are sooo good. It's the best thing I ever tasted. It's perfect!", I praised between the small bites.

After I finished my pancakes I relaxed in my seat and felt like I was in heaven. A small chuckle brought me back, and I looked over to Yami. He looks amused by the sight of me. His eyes had this amused sparkle again – it was just nice to see it.

"I'm glad you like it", he said. "Like? I LOVE them Yami! I cannot believe that nobody wants you as his cook. If every single meal might be as delicious as your pancakes… God, you could be a gourmet cook or something!"

As I said this Yamis expression changed again. I regretted saying this at the moment it came out of my mouth, but it was too late… He looked sad again. "Yeah, I know… My parents also said this, and everyone who has eaten one of my meals. But you can cook perfectly, when you were fired because of unhygienic than you will hardly find a place to work…"

He let his head hung and put away his cutlery. In an instant my hunger was also gone. 'Damn, I ruined everything…' I thought, and my appetite was gone instantly.

I couldn't believe that nobody won't give Yami a chance. Even if he was fired because of this – it wasn't his fault, was it?

"But – it wasn't your fault, that the kitchen was unhygienic, was it?" I asked. Yami shook his head, but let it still hung loosely. "No, but I was responsible for it…"

A heavy silence fell over us and made me uncomfortable. I wanted to chat along with him, ask him how he felt and how he slept, but the mood was gone. All I have in my head was his bad situation – which I couldn't accept.

"But there must be a possibility to show that you're not – "

"God Yugi, do you believe I didn't try this?" Yami interrupted me harshly. He was trembling as he stared me down. "Do you think I'm so lazy and just give up after the first rejection? I tried it in every single kitchen here in Tokyo! In. Every. Single. One! But everybody told me the same thing: You are unhygienic, I don't want you as a cook, and now leave my restaurant, because you're scaring away my customers!"

I was shocked on his sudden outburst. You could see the anger glittering in his eyes. Although I believe that this anger was not against me, I felt guilty. Guilty for reminding him. But all I wanted was to help him!

"M-Maybe you didn't try – "

I couldn't finish my sentence, because Yami got up very angry and with a shaking head went out, heading for the door.

"What? Yami, where are you going?" I got up and followed him. My voice was shaking... I was afraid.

"You are just like the others! You think we haven't done enough to change our lives and just accept our fate! You don't know anything about this!" he screamed and shut the door tight.

And then he was gone. I stood there, unbelieving that we just sat happily together in my living room and ate breakfast, and now he has just left screaming. The guilt was boiling up inside of me, and I could feel how tears were forming in my eyes. All I wanted was to help him, and he never told me how hard he tried. This man has a hell of a temper…

I couldn't help myself, now I was alone again. A small tear dropped from my eye. And he didn't even said goodbye… At that moment it hit me that he left all of his belongings here in my flat. Baya was also still here and was now looking at my confusingly. I bent down on her and stroke her head. I looked over to his bag, his blankets, shoes, jacket…

My eyes turned wide. I rushed over to the window only to see nothing but white. The snow was falling heavily; you couldn't even see the city anymore. The wind blew hard around the house – and he left with nothing on himself besides the things I gave him. But that won't protect him from this storm! I cannot leave him there; I have to find him quickly! I bend down to grab the rope for Baya. She came instantly over to me with a wiggling tail. Did she understood what just happened?

"Come on Baya, we have to find your master!"

* * *

 _So this was the second Chapter. I hoped you liked it! I would be pleased if you would leave a review and tell me what you think about the chapter ^-^_

 _Until then - have a great time!_

 _Yours,  
Sunny_


	3. Chapter 3 - Confessions

_Hello everybody!_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't uploaded yesterday, but I was out with some friends, and after I got home and reread the chapter I wasn't really satisfied with it, so I decided to work over it today. And as I worked through it, I realized how big this fanfiction has gotten! I hope that I could keep the pace up and give you a good chapter in the next months._

 _And thanks for the sweeeeeet reviews from you – I really loved every single one! And I'm always happy to see that you like this story so far – and after all these years are still people out there who love puzzleshipping as much as I do. It's good to know that this fandom isn't dead yet._

 _So here is a new Chapter for you, with some fluff and some news about Yami. I think it is one of the last chapters where he is so emotional. But I cannot guarantee it, because I don't know how I will change the future chapters ;)_

 _Have fun reading and please give me your opinion!_

 _Feel hugged and loved! xoxo  
Sunny_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Confessions**

Everything around us was white. You couldn't recognize any street lamps, houses or trees on the landscape except a white blur in front of your eyes. I put my scarf around my mouth so I wouldn't breath in this sharp, icy air that was around me. Baya barked next to me, but I couldn't hear her properly due to my ear covers. Even with me standing hear in full winterproof gear I shivered from the coolness. The little places of skin revealed where freezing cold instantly and I tried to cover them somehow.

I really hope Yami wouldn't have make it so far. I tried to shout for him, but the howling wind swallowed everything I said instantly. It has no use, I had to find him with my plain sight.

I kept my gaze down and recognize footsteps in front of me leading away from the house. If it wasn't one of my neighbours at had to be Yamis trail in front of me. I held Baya tight and followed it. They were leading away from my apartment building into a white wall of nothing. It was hard walking with this storm blasting everything it has onto you, and I could see that every now and then there was a large mark in the freshly snow, so as someone – a specific one – had tripped and fell down. The street was full of ice and snow, and I nearly tripped myself if I wouldn't pay attention.

I have to find him; he wouldn't survive this storm! But I had to be thankful for the weather – even if it was hard to walk, breath or simply live in this conditions, it was easy for me to follow Yamis tracks. The fresh ones were deep and won't be covered with fresh snow so fast, and where he tripped a large pile of snow was pushed down. I hope that he wasn't hurt…

I tried to scream against the wind, Baya did the same, sniffling her way to her master.

We left the houses behind us and we're now heading into the small wood that was behind those huge buildings. It was no real wood, just a few trees loosely planted there together. It was chilling in summer and somehow scary in the night. But even in this storm it wouldn't grant protection. His trail was better to be seen here, and by my horror I had to recognize that he wasn't walking anymore – he seemed to crawl along the floor.

"Yami!" I screamed in the storm, knowing he must be near. In front of me a small rock came into my view, covered with ice and snow. It seemed that his trail was ending there.

Baya was the first to react by pulling me in the direction of the rock. I focused my view and tried to see anything that was different…

There! He was laying against the rock, his clothes all icy and covered with snow. He fit there so perfectly that I could have easily overseen him.

'Please be alive', it shot through my head as I got nearer and couldn't recognize any movement from him. "Yami!" I said as I approached him, kneeled down to him and touched his shoulder. I felt him shivering under my touch, his body reacting to the freezing cold. He held his arms and tight around his legs, keeping the last body warmth he had close to his body. He slowly raised his head and looked into my face as I lay a blanket around his shaking form. "Yami…" I breathed as I realised that his eyes were red and blank. Fresh tears were coming, the older ones already frozen to his skin. He looked at me surprisingly. "You…followed?" he said with a broken, shaking voice. To see him like that, hurt me…

"Of course. Why shouldn't I?" I shouted at him and tried to get him moving. We need to get out of this storm as soon as possible! I wrapped my arms around him and helped him get up.

"So many people give a shit about us… They just look at us as the scum of the society. But it is not our fault we are there… I-I had done everything to come back to a normal live and away from the streets, you have to believe me Yugi, please…" he said and did something, that took me out of my tracks for a few seconds. He hugged me, no, he clanged on me, as he feared to loose me any second.

I returned the hug, and then every barrier broke, and Yami cried. He cried everything out what happened the last weeks. All of the disappointment, all the losses, every hit he had to take and every insult throwing on him. He cried about being hungry and thirsty, and for being exhausted about living. He cried over his friends that he lost, friends that abandoned him, family that weren't there for him. I tried to comfort him by stroking over his back, realizing that he was freezing cold even through the fresh blanket I put around him.

"I-It's okay, Yami…" I said louder, so he could hear me over the wind. I was barely abled not to cry in my own over his pity. He seemed to be such a strong man – or was it all my imagination? Was he really… broken down and that man that I sometimes saw was just a mask?

"But we have to get out of this storm now! You're freezing!" I said and he slowly nodded. I wrapped my arm around him I guided him back by the help of our own footsteps on the floor. Baya was walking in front of us. Nobody said a word as we faced the storm and avoided the little ice drops blowing onto us with force, feeling like bullets. It was hard to walk, and hard to breathe. I got a warm jacket and scarf to protect my body, but Yami got nothing like a thin shirt and thin trousers, and the blanket around his shoulders aren't so protective…

As we finally were back in my flat I brought Yami to my bathroom instantly. "Change" I said witch a husky voice and let warm water in my bathtub along with some bath foam. After that I got of my jacket and winter clothing and went to my bedroom again, picking up new clothes for him. I released Baya from the rope and tried to dry her as good as possible. After that she followed me into the living room, where she lay down next to the heater and watched me how I cleaned up the table and put the food from our breakfast back into the kitchen. As everything was in the fridge I went back into my bathroom.

I screamed in shock and slammed the door in the same moment I realized that Yami was standing in my bathroom – naked. My head was flaming read now and my breathing stopped. I couldn't grip any logical thought now, this scene burning into my mind.

"It's ok Yugi, you can come in now" he said and with that I slowly opened the door. He had stopped the hot water from running into the tub, but the room held a nicely warmth already. I kept my gaze down and never realized how fluffy my bathroom rug was.

I could hear Yamis low chuckles and as I slowly lifted my head I sighed as I saw a towel around his waist.

"S-Sorry, I should've knocked…" I stuttered and sheepishly scratched my head. With a deep red head, I shyly looked up into his face, only to see him smiling. But his eyes were still blank, holding the sadness that just broke through. "I-I leave your new clothes here and wait for you in the living room…"

"No. Please stay, Yugi."

"What?"  
Curious I paid now full attention to him. What did he just ask for? I should stay with him here in the bathroom? Why?

"Please, stay. I… I want to talk to you", he said and let his head hanged down again. I moved behind him and tested if the water in the tub was warm enough, and without seeing my now even redder head I said "O-ok… I will. But first you have to go into the bathtub… "

I heard him breath out loudly and I moved over to my toilet seat to sit down. But I turned to give him some privacy. "Ho-how are your wounds doing?" I asked to engulf him into a conversation.

"Oh, they seem to be better than yesterday. I hope they won't burn now."

I could hear some water splashing as Yami slowly moved into the bathtub. Thanks to my imagination I didn't need to look at him to 'see' how it looked like. Even though I didn't want to see him naked again, I couldn't deny that it was a nice sight…

I was glad that Yami couldn't see how flashing red my face turned at this thought. Gosh Yugi, you need to shower yourself after this – and it wouldn't be a hot one…

"You can turn around now" he said and I shyly changed my sitting position. Yamis head stuck out from all of the foam. Now, without any shyness and the right light I gasped at his form. He has gotten really pale and his lips seem to be blueish and were trembling. His eyes were swollen and red from crying. He looked more miserable than yesterday…

My shoulders gave up on gravity and hanged down to my side in a sad manner. I felt pity for him – like all the time since I met him. Why couldn't he just be happy? Why was fate so cruel to this man?

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have run away like that. I mean, you give me shelter and helped me with everything so far, and there I stand and trapped your kindness with my feet. I am really, really sorry…" he said and he closed his eyes, avoiding my gaze. His voice was shaking again and you could see how he fought down his inner demon.

"It's okay Yami. I… somehow understand your reaction – even if you scared the hell out of me. Just try not to run away again in a snow storm, ok?" I said, chuckling at the end to try to ease up the mood a bit. And a small smile crawled back into his face.

"Yeah, I will."  
"You got me all wrong there, Yami. I never think of you as a lazy person, never! I really believe that you tried everything in your power to get yourself a life. But, you know, I never was in your situation…"

He sighed. "Yeah, nobody could understand what we've been through if they weren't homeless themselves, or that some of us have tried everything."

His head was moving slowly and he dared to look into my eyes again. "There are some among us who gave up on life and just get drunk or doing some… sexual favours for money to get some alcohol or even drugs. But not everyone is like this."

Alarmed I raised up a bit. Drugs? "Have you ever - ?" He fiercely shook his head.

"No, never did I something like this. The money I got went into some food and drinks for me or for Baya; more for her than me."

"I still think that there must be a possibility to…"

Yami breathed out heavily and cut me short. "Believe me Yugi, I tried everything in my power to get away from the street. For some people it's the only way to live, but for me it was never a dead end. I wanted to come back to life, find a job and live on. But I don't see another chance here in Tokyo. The only chance I got is leaving this town, but it's so hard…"

My eyes turned big and I gulped. Leaving Tokyo? Oh god, please no! Not now, not when I got to know him… Got to like him…

I let my head hanged loose. He sighed at my sight. "Yugi…"

"Wh-Why weren't your friends helping?" I asked carefully, hoping that I wouldn't stab into another wound of his soul. Again, he sighed.

"They helped me a lot, Yugi. But sometimes you cannot take the gratitude any longer. Sometimes you need to break free and try to stand on your own feet again."

I looked up. "So your friends were helping you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they let me live with them, just like you do now. From their homes I went searching for a new job – not only as a cook, as everything that would come into my mind. But it was like a silent force that kept me away from any job I tried to get. After a week or so I couldn't bear it to live on their money and kept interfering with their private lives, so I moved back to the streets, begging and hoping to repay them for what they spent on me. And on one day, everyone I knew was gone."

My eyes turned big on surprise. "Wh-What do you mean with gone?!"

He sighed. "They weren't any longer there. See, I knew that they would move away soon, because of their jobs and… relationships they have had. I-I won't blame them that they left me… They probably think now that I'm dead anyway…"

Yami let hanged his head sadly. And I couldn't deny my own tears coming up and make my vision blurry. So he wasn't abandoned by his friends – he left them in a generous manner, wanting to pay his dues and didn't want to be a burden for them. But are they really THAT heartless for their friend to just forget him and live on? Somehow I couldn't believe this…

I looked up to him. He seemed to be in his thoughts too. Maybe he was questioning the royalty of his friends? Or was he just… thinking about leaving soon?

"Yami? Wh-Don't get me wrong, please", I said and with that he looked up to me. I wanted to turn the subject, even if it wasn't a better one.  
"Why couldn't you leave?"

His gaze changed. "Hum? What do you mean by that?" he asked and pulled one of his eyebrows up, looking viciously at me. Oh god, please don't get this wrong…

"I-I didn't mean to offend you – or to intend you too leave! I mean, I would be really sad if you would go now… I-if you would leave the city now! It will really be a pity, after all… Bu-But you can stay here with me a little longer it you want! O-Only if you want, it's not like I…" I stumbled and turned redder and redder with every word I said. Yami just sat in my bathtub and started grinning and was now laughing at my form.

"Oh Yugi, don't worry! I won't be leaving soon and will stay in Tokyo for a while longer, I can assure you that!" he said and I started to fumble with the hem of my t-shirt, as I laughed sheepishly.

But within a sigh he was serious again. "Well, at first I thought it would be easy to find a job. I mean we're in one of the biggest Cities in the world after all! And therefore I was so devastated after nearly 6 months and no job… At the beginning I thought that it would be easy to just move to another city and try it there, but then I realized that train tickets are much more expensive than I thought, and the little money I got was dearly needed for food and drinks. I just couldn't afford a ticket with other needs fulfilled first."

I looked to him. He really had a tough year behind him. I could just try and imagine how hard it was for him but it will never nearly scratch on reality. No one could live through this a long period of time. And there was no one there for him. I couldn't believe that his friends abandoned him like this, and then there was his family…

I wanted to know something, but I was afraid. From his reactions I knew that it was a non-welcome subject, but I needed to know…

"What's… with your family?"

And as I could foresee it, Yamis gaze dropped in a hard manner. He sighed and tensed.  
"They're done with me, and so I'm with them."

Knowingly I breathed out. But I couldn't help myself; I was just so curious.

"B-But why?"

"That's my bus - " He began hard, but stopped in track as he realized how loud he had become. I tensed at his sudden outburst, but was also a little happy about the energy that came back to him. He looked at me and breathed, releasing his tense a bit and spoke softer.

"I'm sorry… Well, they don't want me anymore. They had made that clear last year… I cannot return to them. They wouldn't welcome me; they would just push me out the door the same moment I would come in. No, returning to them is not an option for me…"

At first I thought that Yami was… depressed by that. But it could also be my imagination. He rather seemed angry. His eyes where moving fast, like he was reliving this moment again.

At this subject I could somehow feel with him. I also went through a hard argument with my grandfather once, but we're cool now. Although it got better first after I moved out. Sometimes space is all you need…

I stood up from my toilet seat and slowly walked over to him. I sit down on the edge of the bathtub. Until now, he hadn't noticed me. What would I give to hear what he is thinking now?

Thank god my shower cream made a lot of bubbles and foam… I mean, it would be not so funny to see him naked now – at a point, where I want to give him some comfort; to show that I can understand this, and not blushing madly and staring down…

My hand rose and slightly shaking I slowly moved it upon his shoulder, laying it down gently. It was still cold, but not as cold as before. I could sense a small shiver were I was touching him. He turned his head a little, did he looked surprised? And then he lay carefully his hand on mine.

We sit there a minute or two, feeling our hands together. He slowly began relaxing and his breathing became even again. After a while he started to move his thumb, slowly moving in a gentle manner over my hand. I also started to relax and rest my head against the wall behind me. We avoided each other's gazes and just felt us through this minor touch. But I also felt his bones right under his skin. Worry started to crawl up again. "You're so thin…" I breathed.  
"Well, I didn't really eat the last few days… weeks." My grip on his shoulder got harder. Somehow I got the feeling he lied to me. He sighed. "Alright, since early summer. After I lost my flat and everything I got…"

My eyes got big. That is a quite a long time without real food! "My god… what did you ate all this time? How did you survive?"

He looked up to me. "People don't value their meals any longer. They throw it away when they're finished… The same with their drinks."

"So – you were remerging through garbage?"

Sadly, he nodded.

"You know that you might could've getting sick?"

He lifted his eyebrow. "You want to give me a lecture about food hygienic?"

Oh. Again, glorious Yugi Mutou dropped a brick! I could swear that a sweatdrop was right beside my head and I let hanged my head and also pulled away my hand, only to play with the hem of my shirt again. Nervously I laughed.

"S-Sorry Yami, I-I didn't mean – "

I couldn't finish my apology because Yami was laughing. It echoed through my bathroom and he nearly couldn't stop himself. But I was too shy to watch him. Man, sometimes I'm really dump…

He regained my attention as he grabbed one of my hands and gently squeezed it. "You don't need to apologize Yugi. I'm over this. And I didn't take it personally" he laughed and I dared to look at him again.

This shining returned to his eyes again. They sparkled with joy and it lit up his whole face. It was completed with his rich smile. I was astounded by his mood changings, but it fitted his character.

My stomach began rumbling, and as if he wanted to answer mine, Yamis did also. I had lost track about time and wasn't sure how long we have been in here. Also I didn't hear something from Baya in quite a while…

"I think I will go and make us something to eat" I said and wanted to get up. But Yamis questioning gaze kept me in track.

"Us?" he asked. I looked puzzled to him.

"Yeah of course. As I said, I… don't want you to leave yet. Besides…" I reminded myself on something.

Today should be the day where my grandfather wanted to cook for us. We only planned a light meal, because we wanted to go out for dinner on Christmas eve. But it was still too much food for me alone. And I would have to throw away a bit if it was only for me.

But now I'm not alone.

"Yami, do you want to… have dinner with me?"

He looked slightly unbelievingly at me. "What?"

"You hear me, Yami. I want to share it with you. I brought things for two persons; for me and my grandfather, but as you know he couldn't come. Now I have too much food for myself alone, and I would be thankful if you would have dinner with me", I explained to him.

It took him some seconds to realize it, but then he slowly nodded. But no word came over his lips.

I smiled cheerfully and stood up from the bathtub. I hope that his water was still warm and that he wouldn't got worse now. "I hope you can manage everything?" I asked while I was heading to the door.

"Haha, very funny. I might live on the street, but I know to handle with the comfort of the 21. century."

I laughed at this and left the bathroom. Baya was now laying in front of the door, but she got up as soon as she realizes that one human was leaving the room. With a wiggling tail she stood before me and I bend down to touch her head slightly. As I entered the kitchen I looked up to my clock – it had gotten late, it was nearly 6 as I started to make a meal for Baya. I filled her bowl with fresh food and put it down so she could eat now. This time I didn't forget the water and so I placed the water bowl next to the other one. For a moment Baya looked up to me, so if she wanted to say something, but then continued eating. I watched her again until she was finished. She came over to me and licked my hand as to say 'thank you'. Laughing I stroke over her back and realised, that she wasn't as thin as Yami. I mean, you could feel her rips under her fur, but she still had some fat here and there. I sighed as I realized that Yami really had put her upon his needs; first Baya, then him.

Baya walked away into the living room, maybe to take a nap. I cleaned her bowls but put it back down again, so she could come there and drink whenever she wanted. And it was also a nice feeling to have dog bowls in your kitchen.

After that I started to make the meal for the evening. It was a simple one, because my grandfather and I planned to go out for dinner tomorrow, so we would have had more time together. But now I had to decide if I would drop the reservation or not… I sighed, I know that Joey was currently doing anything to get me a table. He would be sad if I have to decline now.

But I couldn't take for granted that Yami will come with me. He told me that he left his friends because of his feelings of guilt and that he wanted to repay them so dearly – why would he stay longer with me, or even go out for dinner with me? We didn't know each other that well… I suppose.

But, maybe… he also likes me? Since he mentioned the argument with his family I wondered if he was in the same situation back than as I was with my grandfather.

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't realised that Yami entered the kitchen and was standing next to me. As he touched my hand that currently was slicing a red pepper I was so startled that I slightly jumped.

"Oh god Yami, you scarred me!" I just said and put the knife down. He had enough wounds, I didn't want to cause some more! He laughed and took the knife on his own.

"Sorry Yugi, but you won't listen to me as I said something to you."

I looked puzzled. "You talked to me?" Were my thoughts that deep that I didn't noticed him?

With a smile he nodded and began slicing the red pepper again, but in a much faster manner. "I wanted to show you this trick."

And so it went on the whole cooking process. Together we were faster in preparing and Yami showed me some of his cooking skills and tricks now and then. But we also had some time to make some jokes or have some funny moments as well – I searched for the towel so desperate and Yamis grin got wider and wider because I held it the whole time in my hand. Yeah, dumb me.

But we had a great time. It was fun and enjoying to be with him… Somehow the thought of losing him make me sad… Maybe there was a way so he could stay longer?

As he was doing the last preparations on our meal, I went over to my living room and prepared the table. Baya was laying on her blanket, happily chewing on an old shoe. Her tail wiggled as I entered, but she remained at her place. I put down the dishes and the cutlery and placed our glasses next to it. But I felt that something was missing here… I looked around my living room and found some of my little Christmas decorations and placed it on the table: a few candles, a mistletoe branch and some Christmas balls that I own. It wasn't much, but I haven't celebrated Christmas at my place the last years. And therefore I needn't so much Christmas stuff in my flat. After I lid the candles I have to admit that the mood felt… better.

Wordless I went into my bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. I hadn't changed since we came back and I was happy to finally get rid of those clingy clothes. Should I wear something more… suitable for this evening? On the other hand, we're only having dinner at my place. If Yami would really… agree to accompany me on the next day, I couldn't wear something fancy now.

At the end I decided to wear my comfy black trousers witch a plain black pullover. As I returned to my living room Yami had placed all the food down on the table and it looked so delicious. "Wow", we said simultaneously, and simultaneously we looked puzzled at each other, and together we blushed.

Silently I sat down and so did Yami, and we began eating our meal. Even if it wasn't something special – it was delicious. Yami was clearly one of the best cooks I have met, and because of Joey I have met a lot of good cooks. "How do you do this?" I asked and Yami chuckled. "I don't know. I just… do it" he answered and looked at me. "But you aren't as bad as well, Yugi. And you were a great help!"

"Well, you haven't seen me cooking alone. There is a reason why I only cook with someone else."

"Have you ever burned noodles?" Yami asked me with a stern voice.

"Burned noodles? What do you mean?"

"Well, as I said – Burned noodles. Really black and crispy."

My eyes turned big. "What? That is possible?"

A plain nod was my answer.

"Well, I should try this… then I've burned every common food so far."

I laughed as Yami bumped his head on the table.

After we finished our meal I insisted to clean up and wash the dishes, so Yami could get some rest. But as I entered the kitchen and imaging myself standing for the rest of the night in the kitchen, I was surprised on how clean it was. There was no dirty cutlery, the pots were cleaned right after the food was ready, and the rest of the meal was packed away into the fridge. The only dirty dishes here were those we just used. I really wondered how someone could accuse Yami of being unhygienic. While I was in the kitchen my grandfather called me, asking me why I didn't call him the last days. I talked to him for a while, also because I wanted to know if everything was alright, and that he really wasn't alone over Christmas. I couldn't stand the thought of him being alone on this special holiday. But so – his thoughts were the same. At first I thought about telling him about Yami, but decided that it would probably better if I wouldn't tell him now… It was late, and I was scared about his reactions when he would find out.

With two steaming hot cups of hot chocolate I returned to the living room. But as I entered the room, I tried to be very quiet and placed the two cups on the table, so I could enjoy the view.

Yami was sitting on the couch and was petting Baya who was sitting in front of him. He had placed a blanket on the couch, so if she tried to step upon it she wouldn't make it hairy or so. Previously he had lid up some more candles in the room and have switched off the light, so there was only the flickering candle light and the bright city lights shining into the room. Yami was smiling down to his dog, and she seemed happy too. The scene before me was so nice and peaceful that I couldn't help myself to take a picture with my mobile phone.

I put back up the two steaming cups and went slowly over to the couch.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked with a soft voice and Yami smiled up to me. I sat down next to him and handed him his cup, and with a small "Thanks" we took a sip. It was so delicious! The hot, sweet fluid pours down my throat and warms me up from the inside.

Or maybe it was Yami who was sitting so close to me? Nah!

The chocolate was just always the right thing and the perfect dessert after every meal – even if the meal was a hot chocolate itself! Have I mentioned before that I love hot chocolate?

Yami hummed in approval as he relaxed and lay back his head, closing his eyes. I chuckled at this sight and put away our cups. It was still early in the evening, but the events of the day had worn us out, so I sat down again next to him.

"How are you?" I asked, watching him breathing. He sighed. "If anybody would have said to me that I would be having a save and warm place to sleep, a good meal and a very good company before Christmas, I would have asked him to wake up and stop telling me about dreams that wouldn't come true."

I kept silent as he opened his eyes and looked to the ceiling. "I feel so good Yugi, even if I'm still a bit sick and tired, but I know that otherwise it would be much worse. And this also counts for Baya."

He tuned his head so he could look into my eyes. I kept quiet and waited if he wanted to say more. Just so I could ask him the question at the right point. Please Yami, don't left me hanging.

"I'm so happy that I can stay with you Yugi, and that you… cared for me more than any other human being the last months."  
Gotcha.

"Then would you give me the honour and stay with me… a little longer?"

Knowingly he sighed. Slowly he reached for my hand and took it into his own. It was such a nice feeling when he touched my skin; a feeling I could get used to.

"I somehow knew that you would ask me for this. I would be really thankful if I could stay… with you. But why Yugi? And don't blame it on the storm anymore."

It was now my time to sigh. "Well, I only can say that I began to… like you. Even if you have a hell of a temper – " At this point, he scratched his head sheepishly and mumbled a small "I know" – "You're a really nice person to be around and I really like you, and I care for you. And yes, I couldn't stand the thought of you kept in this snow storm, but now I cannot stand the thought of you living on the streets."

His eyes turned big as I mentioned this and he let loose on my hand, so I gathered my courage and took his hand in mine. "I know that you have a bad conscious about this, and yes, I believe that you tried everything in your power – but now I'm determined to help you and won't let you go until you have a save spot."

Visibly touched he squeezed my hand and with shimmering eyes he nodded. "Well, I think after today I won't have a chance to disagree, have I?"

Smiling I shook my head. "No, you won't."

And then, we laughed.

"What is your plan now, Yugi?" Yami asked and put away the controller. After I had made my point clear and I was relieved that Yami would stay with me, we discussed what to do with the rest of the evening. We were tired, yes, but it wasn't enough to get to bed already. So we sat on my couch and began talking about games. Yami had groaned in frustration that he hadn't played a good game since last Christmas, and he would love to play again. So I handed him one of my controllers and together we played at my console. As always we lost track in time and the candles were burned halfway down as I turned off the machine and sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him puzzled, stretching my arms and was relieved that my muscles and bones snapped back into their places.

"Well, giving me back a life? Do you already have an idea?"

"Oh. Hm, let me think…" Actually, I had an idea. But I wasn't sure if Yami had tried this in the past months. "Have you tried to get a job at 'The Fish and the Chick'?"

Yamis eyes turned big. "You mean that fancy restaurant at the top of a skyscraper in Downtown? No! They wouldn't let me near this building in a 100-feet-radius!"

I laughed at this. Good. "Well, then I have a plan."

I couldn't tell if this way possible, but his eyes got bigger. His mouth dropped open – and then he began to laugh. My questioning eyes lay upon him, and I patiently waited till he was finished. "What?"

"Well, thank you Yugi that you praise my cooking skills THAT high, but in no way would there be a chance of me working there."

I chuckled. "Maybe. But maybe there is a chance?"

He came closer to me, now really curious. "What are you thinking of, Mr Mutou?"

How did he call me? Mr Mutou? Oh my… In every other situation I would have slapped the person who dared to call me this, but now it sounds far too good. What was he doing with me?

But again, I chuckled. "If we're lucky, I can say it to you tomorrow. But let me put it this way: Connections are always good to have."

He raised his eyebrow. "You love to speak in riddles, don't you?"

I leaned closer to him and said quietly "Maybe?"

"Stop it!" he groaned and started tickling me. Squeaking and laughing I tried to avoid is hands, but he was fast and tackled me onto my couch. There was no possibility to escape him, but even if I hate tickling, I couldn't deny that it was… fun.

Breathless I finally could grab both of his hands and could bring him to a stop, calming our laughter and relaxing again. I put myself back in a sitting position and jokingly punched his shoulder. A chuckle was my answer.

This little fight had firstly brought back our spirits, but I could feel the tiredness again. And as I sat there, relaxing against the couch, I wouldn't notice how I slowly moved. From the side of my eye I could see that the same would count for Yami, but I didn't realize that we were moving towards each other – until I bumped on his side with my head on his shoulder.

First we both tensed, but it didn't last long. We both relaxed and sat there together in silence, enjoying the closeness. It was nearly the same as yesterday as we were standing in my bedroom. But this time it felt different. Now we weren't strangers any more, and we have spent some incredible time together. Also I was getting used to have him around me and being close to him. It felt better and better with every time we touch, and I was getting bolder. And I don't know if it was good or bad, but I haven't felt this ever in my life. Even not with my ex-boyfriend…

I felt a slow movement on my back, and my head was moving a little. Well, not exactly my head, but the shoulder that was under it moved. Curiously I glanced on what Yami was doing, only to realise that he slowly put his arm around my shoulders. Cautiously he lay his hand down on my upper arm. I hold my breath the whole process and wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. But as I felt his warmth on my arm, I relaxed and carefully snuggled on his shoulder. We both breathed out, releasing the fear of rejection. We sat like this a few moments, and it was so comfortable to cuddle with him on my couch. I could listen to his heartbeat, which was still strong, but also sped up. Seemed that I wasn't the only one who was anxious about this situation. But with time passing by, his heartbeat also calmed down.

In this moment of harmony, I thought my time has come to ask. It was something that bothers me the whole day since I knew about his situation. In our talk in the bathroom he wouldn't tell me, but as always curiosity got over me – I just needed to know!

"Why… is your family angry with you, Yami?" I whispered. He breathed out hard and remained silent. Even after a while, he wouldn't talk to me, so I guessed that he wanted to keep it for himself. Somehow I felt… sad, because I had the feeling that he trusted me. Also I believed that he had the same problem with his family as I, and I knew how hard it is to struggle with that. But I couldn't be sure if this was true until he opened up and told me. Well, I guess I have to wait a little more…

But then, he talked.

"My relationship to my parents was always tensed. You have to know, my father is Egyptian, and he was forced to leave his home after a bomb attack where he lost his family. After a long journey he ended in Osaka and worked hard so he could open a little shop there. He also met my mother and they married. He was proud as I was born; his first child a healthy boy. But even though his family died long ago, their traditions were still alive. He did everything for me: saved money for college, wanted only the best education for me, but also planned a marriage with a woman from Egypt. He neglected my sister a bit, but she got more from him and as tougher then you would think. So in his eyes everything went wrong…"

He stopped and catch a breath for a second. Maybe he was even thinking about how he should continue. I didn't know. I also didn't know what to think about this story. Somehow it sounded like this typical immigration story you often heard about. On the other hand, it would fit quite well. It would explain his tan skin and his temper. I didn't dare to say something, I just lay there against his shoulder and waited for him to go on.  
With a sigh he continued. "Ever since I could remember I was standing beside my mother in the kitchen. I was fascinated by her skills and how it was possible to turn something hot into something sweet and the other way round. It wasn't long that she was on a point where she couldn't teach me anymore, so I began experimenting. In my youth my wish was getting bigger to become a cook instead of going to college, but I couldn't tell my father. But he also couldn't deny my talent; everyone on my family praised my meals, and every time it was obvious who should cook or bake for the holidays. It was a tough discussion, but in the end my father agreed that I should do a training. 'You're still young and afterwards you can still go to university' he had said. I knew that he still wasn't happy with my decision, but he tolerated it. He made me feel it every time I came home after work. Every day he would ask me if I choose a subject for university and to which one I would prefer to go. At first I really thought about going to university, but my job… I loved it so much, and after nearly 2 years I told him that I won't go to university, that I've found my dream job. And as I suspected he wouldn't pick it up well, and we had a huge argument. It would be the first of a whole bunch of arguments. He said that he was disappointed in me and that I soon would understand what it would mean to have no proper education, but I didn't care at this moment. The next bigger argument came as I decided to leave Osaka and wanted to move to Tokyo, and to change my last name to that from my mother's to have better chances there. My parents couldn't accept this, and with moving out our relationship began to cool down soon. And last year at Christmas, they paid a visit to me here… And everything went wrong, and I never heard a word again."

He stopped at this. His grip on my shoulder had got tighter with every sentence he spoke, and I tried to ease his nerves by putting my hand upon his. His hand was trembling, and I could feel the tension that rose up in him. I looked up to him and his face showed everything to me: sadness, anger, desperate, disappointment… He looked down at me and his eyes were sparkling with those emotions, but soon he sighed and the emotions got lesser, and the tension that was inside him got lose. He looked at my hand that was calmingly resting on his.

"Wha-what happened there, Yami?" I asked cautiously. I couldn't deny that I was tensed too, and that I really wanted to know now what happened. Although his relationship didn't really seem good with his father – why would he let his son live on the streets? Was he really this disappointed in him? He closed his eyes.

"As I said, the family traditions of my father were still alive. And he proudly announced to me that he found a girl in Egypt I should marry a month later, so I wouldn't be a shame for him anymore. I couldn't believe this! I screamed at him why he would do something like this to me, after all these years. He screamed to me and called me a stubborn unthankful boy. And there was more screaming the whole day. The argument lasts over the holidays. It was a mess… In the end I had enough, and revealed to them that I would never, ever in my life marry a woman and that I just wish to live my life in my way. That was the point as my parents understood. My mother cried, my father seemed nearly to explode of anger. But they just turned around, left my flat and I never heard from them again…"

Knowingly and with a sigh I squeezed his hand and got his attention. He really looked sad and disappointed at this moment. Even if he was finished with his family, it wasn't easy to forget… He looked at me. And I know what he had went through. I let go of his hand, only to reach forward and hug him. Surprisingly he returned the hug instantly. "You have been the first one who seriously talked to me since I lost contact to my friends… And you are the first one who is so friendly to me. I… I don't know how to give it back to you…"

"You don't need to, Yami, you know this…" I whispered. "I know what you have been through with your family, I really do… I'm so sorry what happened, and I'm glad you're here with me" I said truthfully to him. The hug became tighter, and I feel how my heart began to speed up in my chest. Slowly we slid down into a laying position, Yami always keeping the contact. "Thanks Yugi… I-I'm glad to be here with you too…" he whispered. I smiled at this and nuzzled my face into his shoulder. It seemed that he wanted to tell me something else, but as I looked up to him he softly shook his head, and his bangs were tickling my face. I have to squeak at this, and with a chuckle he relaxed under me. I was glad that this day ended up well, and with heavy eyes I also started relaxing. I hoped that the upcoming time with him will now be easier – for him, for me… and maybe for us.


	4. Chapter 4 - Christmas Eve

**Chapter 4 - Christmas Eve**

I awoke due to light sunbeams that were tickling my eyelids. I tried to move around, shielding them with my blanket, but I couldn't grab one. There wasn't even a possibility to move around, because something hold me in place.

Or better said: someone.

I opened my eyes and realized that I've fallen asleep together with Yami on my couch. His arms were wrapped around me and his chest was moving up and down lightly. I looked up to his face. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was slightly opened. While he was still sleeping, I took the chance and looked at his face more specific; you could say that I did that in an investigative manner. He really had a beautiful face – far more beautiful than mine would ever be, even in his condition. His cheekbone was still visible, but it seemed that his face got a little voluminous. His eyelashes were short and broken, but I could imagine that they could be far more… majestic.

His eyebrows were still a bit messy, but even in this state they fitted into his face. The nose was the right size; not too big and not too small, and it was even. It completed this picture of a nearly perfect face.

He just needed to gain some weight. But I hope that we could fix this with simple healthy eating. I thought about getting up and made us breakfast, but his arms, even if they were thin and unmuscular, were stronger than it seemed. And also it was just… comfortable to stay close to him. I think that I could lay like this a little longer…

I closed my eyes and become dizzy again, imagining how Yami was before he become homeless. A smart, humorous guy; a beauty, with a well-built body, with burning red eyes, and a voice that could easily engulfing you in its magic…

"I hope you're thinking about food, Yugi…" I heard that dark voice whispering in my ear. I looked up and was welcomed by amused ruby orbs. "Ehm…" the heat returned to my cheeks, and I know that I was blushing madly. Yami chuckled and released his grip on me, and instantly I got up in fear. Oh god, please, give me a great black hole in which I could jump in and hide myself.

I was drooling. On Yamis shirt.

"Oh my god. Yami, I'm so sorry!" I said and hid behind my hands, totally embarrassed. Without taking my hands down, I wanted to stand up from the couch, telling him: "I gave you a new shirt, ok?", but Yami got a grip on my arm and hold me in place, laughing loudly.

"It's ok Yugi. I don't mind", he said through his laughter. With my face still hiding I let him pull me down again onto his chest, releasing a long groan of self-embarrassment.

Yami chuckled and put his hand on the back of my head, beginning to… stroke my hair?

Oh god, he still believed I thought about food…

I still felt awful, but his treatments… they felt so good.

"Thank you for yesterday evening, Yugi", he whispered after a few moments. "I… it's a long time ago that I was so near to somebody… It felt so good…"

With his words he washed my shyness nearly away. I could agree with him in every single word – but was I courageous enough to tell him?

Softly I sighed. Well, it was just fair, wasn't it?

"I know, I… felt the same… For me it was also the first time in a while that a man was so close to me…"

Yamis hand stopped to stroke my hair, and I could feel how his muscles stiffened. "A… man?" he asked curiously and I looked up to him. His eyes immediately bounded with mine and he stared. It wasn't as uncomfortable as before, due I knew that he was searching for a specific thing in my eyes.

He wanted to know. He wanted to know if I meant this words like I said it. He searched for a lie or anything that could prove him wrong. But I promise you, Yami – you won't find anything like this

His surprised look changed into a knowing one and his eyes got slightly bigger; his mouth dropped open slowly and he looked at me… disbelievingly?

Couldn't he figure it out before?

Before anyone of us could speak, a low jingle went through my flat. I recognized it as my cell phone. With a small "Sorry" I stood up and went into my bedroom, where I left it yesterday.

I looked at the caller-ID and didn't know if I should be happy or not.

"Hello Ay, what's up?"

"Hey Yugi! Merry Christmas to you!" Ayno cheered into my ear.

"Yeah, thanks, also a merry Christmas to you and Itachi! You're home already?"

"Uhm yeah, Yugi – it's Christmas Eve and everyone got the day off."

Oh yeah, I forgot. I have to focus on some things again – as time, for example.

"Have you made up your mind about coming over already?" she asked and I looked through the doorframes into my living room. Yami was currently making his bed by folding the blanket. He seemed lost in thoughts. I didn't know, but I got a bad feeling about going over to Ayno with or without him – either way seemed wrong. And if I have to be honest, I really want the time I could have with him only for myself.

"Sorry Ay, I can't. A long-time friend has… invited me to dinner. And he is only in Tokyo today. I'm really sorry, but I can't reject him…"

"Oh… okay. I see your bounds to your old friends are still strong… But you visit me the next days, alright?

"Deal Ay, I come over the next days, ok? And sorry for not calling you. I was so busy with cleaning. You know my fetish."

"Ah… you have a cleaning fetish? Yugi, what are you hi-"

"Sorry Ay, have to hung up. Have a good time!"

I sighed as I cut the call short. Talks with Ayno got rather tiring when she found out that I was hiding something from her. And I nearly dropped the phone as it started to vibrate again. But this time it was only a message. As I opened it I began to smile.

 _'_ _Hey Yug' my old man! How you're doin'? I reserved you the table for two at the restaurant! 5 o'clock is fine, right? Hope you an' your grandpa have a merry Christmas! See you, Joey'_

"So… your gonna visit your friend today, hm?" Yami asked from behind me. I turned around and looked in a sad face. I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to see her right now. Besides, I have really a friend who invited me to dinner. Though he won't be there." Yami looked puzzled. I showed him the message from Joey. "I thought your grandpa isn't coming?" he asked.

"Yes. But I won't bring my grandpa with me."

At first it seems that he didn't understand me. But than a firework of emotion went up in his face as realization hit him.

"But… Yugi, that is really nice of you, but – I cannot come with you. I-"

"Why not Yami? I gave up the reservation about 2 weeks ago, and he fought for a table for me the last week. If I cancelled now, he will be mad at me. And if you won't come with me, I have to go alone, and I don't want this. Besides, everyone I know here in Tokyo is busy, so there is no one I could ask."

I looked at him with big eyes. "Please. Please come with me."

Yami sat down on my bed, sighing. For some time, he just sat there and obviously was thinking about this. Slowly I placed myself beside him and looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"I can never repay this to you… Never…" he whispered so low I could barely hear him.

I groaned lightly. "Yami, I said this to you before. You don't need to do this! Never!" I said to him.

Slowly he moved his head and looked at me. "But…why? Why do y-"

I interrupted him by placing a hand on his shoulder. My look was sternly and I hoped that he would understand it. "Because I like you Yami. A lot… You don't feel like a stranger for me anymore. Somehow you became a friend for me. And… I want to be there for you, to be a friend for you too" I said and his looks became softer. He placed his hand on top of mine and squeezed it lightly. "In my eyes you are a friend for me, Yugi" he said. "And… I like you, too. And I enjoy your company."

A smile pop up into my face and my tension got away. To know that he also liked me… It made my heartbeat rise. Happiness was spreading in my body and I moved forward, taking him into a hug. "Then will you accompany me today?" I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his nod, and happily I squeaked. He chuckled at this and sighed.

Somehow, I was really happy that he would come with me. But – I didn't know why, but at some point, I couldn't see this as a dinner between friends… Calm down Yugi! You couldn't know how Yami felt. And you were assuming that his argument with his family was the same that you had with your grandfather. But you didn't know exactly! So please – this will be a normal dinner, and no date. Just be glad that Yami would come with you. Otherwise, you really didn't know how to explain Joey that you won't be able to come…

I sighed at my thoughts and tried to shut down my mind. Yami was still embracing me, and I wouldn't start an attempt to get out of this embrace… somehow I didn't want to let him go.

After we stood up the day started off easy. We ate breakfast and did some small talk, as Yami asked me what to wear for the dinner this evening. So we moved over into my bedroom and looked through the pile of clothes that I've sorted out the day Yami came to me. It was hard, but in the end we find a good and simple outfit for him: some black jeans, along with a red pullover and even fitting black shoes. It didn't seem too bad on him, but you could see that the pullover hanged loose and that he had to wear a tight belt, so he won't lose his pants somewhere. Even if they were nearly his size it looked a little too big for him – but still my own clothes wouldn't fit either. And sadly we didn't have the time to go shopping. At first I believed that we need to go, because Yami had no prober jacket for the cold, but for tonight he could wear one from mine. It was tight but would do for one evening. Besides, I knew that Yami wouldn't appreciate it if I would have spent any more money on him.

For the evening I asked my neighbour if she would look after Baya once, so that we knew that she would be checked. I bowed happily in front of her as she said that it was no problem for her, and I assured her that we won't be gone long.

As I returned to my flat Yami was in the bathroom along with Baya. He had mentioned before that he would really like to give her a bath and comb through her fur. He fixed his old dog brush so I wouldn't have to ask my neighbour again for a favour. As I entered my bathroom a happy Baya covered with foam was looking at me, and Yami kneeling in front of her and rub through her fur. I asked if he needed some help, but happily declined. So I went into the kitchen and made myself a hot chocolate. I would do one for Yami later, so it would be still hot when he was finished with Bayas treatment.

It was when I realized that this was the first time I had for myself for the last 2 days. Normally I was a loner, happy to live on my own and could concentrate on my things – I had to organize other people problems enough at my work. But my home was my refugee. Nothing can come up here and disturb me or my thoughts. It was pleasant.

So it surprised me even more that I didn't missed that feeling of being all for myself. But not even this – I didn't feel the urge to be alone anymore. At some time around people I would snap and really rush to my haven, to breath and to think again. But with Yami it was different. I liked his company very much, and it was nice to know that he was around. Still, I was happy to have this moment for myself. But I wouldn't mind to share it with Yami.  
What was… so special about him?

I stood before my closet and looked inside; even if Yami had something to wear, I was not sure what I should wear. I looked between my white shirt and a black vest, or a navy blue pullover – but then it would be a team match with Yami. On the other hand, I didn't know if the shirt was too formal... But we were going into one of the fanciest restaurants in Tokyo. I sighed and decided for the shirt. So I dressed up, put on my jewellery and stood in front of my mirror. I tried to organize my outfit – got it in shape here and there, dust it off and looked up my hair. You could say I was a bit of a narcissist, but I also put on some light make up around my eyes, and also decided to put on some perfume. I mean, I'm going out, it's not that I want to impress someone who is maybe accompanying me or so...

A sigh escaped my mouth. Yami was standing in my bathroom and was dressing up himself with the clothes I gave him. He was happy with those I gave him, but you could see that it was no fitting outfit for him. It was a mash-up from clothes that were randomly put together – which they of course were. And I would stand beside him, nice and...

"Can I come in?" I heard him say in front of my door. "S-Sure" I answered, a little surprised how fast Yami was. In the mirror I saw how he entered, and I couldn't help myself and stare.

I was totally wrong with the mash-up. This outfit was fitting him so well! And it hid his slender figure quite well, so you won't get the idea the he was unhealthy thin. He looked just... great.

And by his gaze he was giving me, I assume that he was astonished from my sight as well.

"You look... great", he whispered as he slowly came over to me. I turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks. But you don't look bad as well!"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I was surprised that these clothes fit so well. But now I feel a bit underdressed."

He remained silent as he was standing in front of me. Our eyes locked and we were drowning in each other's oceans. I don't know how long we were standing there, just looking into each other's eyes – but for me it didn't matter. I could stand there and watch them all the time...

And again I could feel my heartbeat racing, and a warm and comfy feeling spreading out in my chest.

"M-May I use some of your make-up, too?" Yami asked after a while and he pointed out to my supplies that were lying on my dresser. I snapped out of the trance and nodded. "Yes of course you can. I'll just go over and give my key to Midori so she can look after Baya."

As I walked out of my bedroom, I thought about him. And as I was at Midori and gave her my spare key, I was also thinking about him. He never left my mind – as the last 2 days he was with me. I thought back at the moment, where I found him at the bus station. At that point I just wanted to help him and Baya, so they would be protected from the storm. And now we were going out to a fancy restaurant, knowing that he will return back home with me. A smile spread out on my face, and this fuzzy feeling in my gut returned at this thought.

I won't be alone over Christmas. And he either.

I told him that I want to help him, so he can get back a live; a job, a flat... I began to like him, and I don't want him out of my life. I... love his company, love to hear him laugh, and I cannot deny that our moment this morning was so... good.

A thought strikes my head, and I stood dead in my hall. Could it be that I wad... feelings for him?

I could see him as he was playing with Baya. He was bending down to her and she was laying on her back, chasing playfully after his hand. He was laughing at her, and it was pure joy. I smiled at this and I knew as I looked into his eyes; his beautiful, ruby eyes, shining with joy and happiness.

Yes… I was indeed falling for him.

"Good evening Sir. Do you have a reservation?" the croupier asked as we came into the lobby of the restaurant.

"Uhm, yes. It must be Mutou. A table for 2", I said. Yami beside me was still in awe about the restaurant. After we arrived at the bus station he wanted to know in which restaurant we were going, hoping not to go into those that turned him down. But I kept it a secret until we were standing in front of the skyscraper. At that point he knew in which restaurant we were going and hadn't said a word until then. He looked around in a curious manner, but paid enough attention so he won't miss anything from my actions. I only heard from this restaurant from Joey and wasn't here by myself at all, and I was astonished by the appearance of this restaurant. You had a beautiful view over downtown Tokyo, with all the lights on and the slowly falling snow. People were sitting on every table, put there was enough privacy given due to the immense room that were between each one. A few flower pots were standing loosely around the room, and in the middle there was a huge aquarium.

The croupier nodded after checking the reservation list and brought us to our table. It was a quite one near the aquarium; the other people around us couldn't hear us, and so could we. I was happy about this, so I could enjoy this evening with him and we won't be disturbed. Yami helped me to take my seat. I was surprised, but laughed at his actions. "Still a gentleman, are we?" I asked him playfully. With a smile he sat down in front of me. "Only because I live on the street doesn't mean that I lose my manners" he answered and looked around.

"Do you like it?" I asked him as he investigated the room.

"Well, yes. It's... wow. I heard about this restaurant before, but as you know I never got the chance to visit... Also it is a long time ago that I was a guest in a restaurant" he said was a smile.

We looked at each other. He put the make-up on the same way as I do – just a little bit around the eyes. He also put on some make-up to hide his wounds in his face, and also to try to hide his cheekbone. He looked healthier with it; although, he looked all in all healthier. I thought that I repeated myself, but I'm still astonished how well he got in these few days.

"Is this the reason why you mentioned 'The Chick and the Fish' yesterday?" he asked playfully. I smirked and nodded. "Yes. I knew that it is one of the best restaurants here in Tokyo, and my grandpa didn't pay me a visit in a long time. So I wanted to make this evening special. And after I got to know your cooking skills I really could imagine that you tried your luck here."

A small smile came up to his face. "You know, I really appreciate it that you like my cooking skills that much, but as I said yesterday, I'm not that good."

I sighed at this. He really underestimated himself there. Joey always brought food from his restaurants when he came by, and never did I ate so good as I did the last 2 days. But I believe that his time on the streets crushed his ego a lot…

"You look good."

With his compliment he brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at him startled. A small blush came into my face. I'm not used to get a compliment…

"Uhm, thanks. Your welcome… But you look good as well. In fact, you look so much better. You completely changed. It's so… awesome. I never thought that there would be such a nice man behind this big beard and this messy hair."

Yami had to laugh. "Do you think I should shave every day?" With that he strokes over his cheek, just as a to check if he shaved well today. I laughed at this. "Why not? Do you used to have a beard before you got on the street?"

Again, Yami laughed. "No! I shaved me every day. I think it doesn't suit me. And I also think it's more hygienic in the kitchen" he explained.

The waitress came to our table and brought us the menu and asked for our drinks. Both of us ordered a coke. We opened up the menu which was specialized for Christmas. There wasn't much choice, because the restaurant had specialized in some meals. I was quite surprised by that. Joey always wanted that his cooks could do a variety of meals – from lobster to burgers with fries. And now there wasn't much choice.

"What will you pick?" Yami asked as he looked over the pages. "I don't know… can you recommend me something?" As I looked over to him, I had to smile. He cleared his throat and gave his voice a fake French accent, as to imitate a fancy waiter.

"Well, sir, I would recommend you for the first course a soup. Number 4 is really good; it's a light one and is not so filling. For the second course Number 10 is really good. A fine breast from the duck with rice, along assorted vegetables from the season. Together with a dark sauce made with red wine is just perfect for the cold weather outside. For the third course the Number 17 is really good. I think you like hot raspberry with vanilla ice-cream?"

I was on the verge of bursting of tears, trying not to laugh out loud. This was just hilarious! Yami in front of me was laughing as well. And to fulfil the joke, we really ordered as he told it. "I hope half of this what I just said will make sense", he said, hiding his smiling face behind his hand. Whipping away a tear I reached forward with my other hand to grab his. "I think so. Why shouldn't it?"

After I looked in Yami's surprised eyes, I realize what I've just done. Why was I acting so bold the last days? But Yami just smiled. "Well normally I'm standing in the kitchen, making the meals that were ordered. I never thought about if it was a fitting 3-course-dinner."  
I smiled at him and moved closer to him. "Well, we will see. And if it was bad, we'll just go and grab some burgers on our way home" I whispered jokingly. Yami smiled at this and squeezed my hand.

But he was so right in his choice. Every detail fitted so perfectly! It was a real perfect dinner. "You like it?" Yami asked me after I ended with my dessert. I took a sip from the red wine we got to our main course and smiled at him "It was so good! You really have a fine taste, Yami… But I think you could cook it better" I winked to him. He just rolled his eyes. "Believe me Yugi, those are much better cooks than I am. But I'm glad you liked it" he said. I just shrugged. In my opinion he was a better cook, and I exactly told him this. He threw me a kiss and we chuckled again.

"Who could cook better than my chef?" Suddenly a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and stood up from my chair and was in big hug in no second.

"Joey! It's so good to see you again! How you're doing?" I asked him full of joy.

"Everything is alright, dude. May I take a seat? Where's grandpa?" he asked while he took an empty chair from the next table.

"Grandpa couldn't come due to the weather. And therefor I brought a friend of mine, if you don't mind?" I said and pointed in Yami's direction. Joey shook his hand and introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Joey Wheeler, but just call me Joey. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Yami Inô, but Yami is fine."

He looked over Yami and gave me a wink, knowing about my orientation. I blushed a little and asked him what his Sister was doing. We did some small talk together and after a while Yami excused himself because he had to go to the bathroom. That was the point where the bombardment started. Joey faced me fully and I know that if I didn't answer his questions he would asking me until judgment day come.

"Alright Yugi, who is this guy? I never have seen him in my life and you always introduced new friends to me. So tell me, who is he?"

I sighed. "Well, as he said, his name is Yami. I know him from the bus station and he promised me his accompaniment as grandpa said, that he wouldn't come."

Joey looked straight at me. "Since when did you know him? And please, tell me the truth."

I shrunk back into to chair, trying to get some more space between him and me. I knew that he wouldn't like my answer; but lying to him was no option.

"Since… 3 days?" I pitched out. Joey stared at me with wide eyes. "What?!"

"Please, Joey, don't judge him! He had a rough time… And I like him. He is really ok; you have to believe me!" I plead. After my last relationship Joey got over-curious over the man I got to know. Otherwise, he was always protective when it came to me. He was somehow my guardian since High School and watched out for me. He sighed and watched how Yami returned to our table. He cleared his throat and faced Yami.

"So Yami, what are you doing here in Tokyo? I mean, do you have a job or so?"

Yami tensed. "Well… I used to be cook, but since some time I'm without a job…"

"Oh, I'm sorry dude…" Joey said, and I know that he meant it.

"It's alright. I have thought about leaving this city and search in other places to find a job, but it is not as easy as it seemed."

Joey nodded and I lightly kicked him under the table. He looked at me and I pointed with my eyes on Yami. Hopefully he would understand and it wasn't too obvious for Yami what I've done. Joey mouthed an 'Ooh' and moved his gaze again to Yami.

"Hehe, maybe you're lucky sometime, eh? Maybe you're working for me in the future? Who knows? Can I contact you in any way?"

Yamis face lit up and he looked at me. I just smiled and nodded. Come on, accept this!

"Uhm, yeah… uhm -"

"Just call me and I will hand you over, okay?" I said as I felt that Yami hesitated to reveal that he couldn't contact him directly.

Joey nodded and stood up. "I'll look up and tell you soon, buddy. But guys, I have to go back now. Work doesn't blow up in flames and is done, right? See you!"

He gave me a high five and waved at Yami. "So, this is one of your friends?" Yami asked in disbelieve after Joey left. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes. I knew him since high school. We had a rough start, but now he is my best friend. He was the only one to whom I kept regular contact with after our graduation. And as you see, he became CEO of some restaurants around Japan. His boyfriend helped him very much to be successful."

"And… this is what you meant with Connections yesterday…" He concluded and I simply nodded. "Yes. Also it's the reason why I could judge good meals from bad meals. See, Joey is a person who's always hungry! And when he is dropping by he always brings food from one of his restaurants. So I've ate some fancy meals already. And Joey is simply happy to have as much food as he wants!" I said and we both laughed it this, although it was the truth! After we relaxed again he looked at me.

"Hm… could you imagine I really could work… for him?" he asked nervously. I sighed. "Well, I really do hope so, but as he said, he has to look it up. Let's just wait until we hear from him again, ok?"

Yami smiled at this, but there was an emotion behind this I couldn't recognize. What could that be?

"Thank you for your visit, sir. Hopefully you would visit us soon again and have a nice evening!" the croupier told us as we left the building. It was dark outside, and the snow had stopped falling. Because of the holidays and the later hour, the traffic wasn't persistent and so the city got the chance to glisten and gloom with the snowy surfaces. We walked together to the bus station; the place, where we first met. Yami wrapped his arms around him. "Man, I don't like this season…"

I had to chuckle. "As a Half-Egyptian I can understand that you prefer the heat over the cold."

"Yeah, and you have to wear so many clothes to keep yourself warm…"

Our eyes met for a moment, and we exchanged a small smile. "It won't take long and you can strip them down. Let's just hope that the bus will be there."

We walked in silence over a square with a small Christmas tree. I stopped in front of it, admiring the lights and the soft snow laying upon it. Yami joined me and followed my gaze.

"I really like Christmas. Even if we don't believe in the original meaning, it's a nice tradition to spend time with your beloved ones. Also it's so beautiful with the snow and the lights…"

"Yeah. And it's cold and freezing…"

I hit Yami playfully at the shoulder. My earnings were a low chuckle from him. "Don't be so pessimistic! Try to look on the light side of it! Come on!" I said to and stepped in front of him. He tried to think of something and made a funny face, but in the end he shook his head. I lay my hand on his arm and set up a light version of my puppy eyes.

"Do it for me, please?"

He laughed and looked at me, smiling. "Alright, uhm... I like Christmas because… people come together?" he suggested and shrugged. It didn't sound convincing at all, but I linked it fast and had to smile. "Right. Like both of us."

Surprised he looked at me. "Uhm, yes! I really didn't think of it in that moment!" he laughed and scratched his head sheepishly. If it wasn't for me I would assume that there was a light blush on his face, but it could also be from the cold. We stood a moment in silence, as he moved forward and took my hand in his own. His whole expression changed; he seemed to got serious, but also relaxed. His eyes were burning into my own and his smile was so soft and… loving? I drowned in those red seas, and I barely couldn't hear him as he whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you, Yugi…"

My own smile softened and I lightly squeezed his hand. "A merry Christmas to you too" I answered.

Again we stood there in silence. Along with the glistening surroundings, the light cold around us, and us nearly alone on this square… It somehow felt magical. My heartbeat rose as I looked further into his eyes, felt his warmth through are touching hands – even with gloves on. He seemed really happy, and it was beautiful to see. And I didn't question my feelings inside me anymore.

Yami stepped closer and I stopped breathing as he looked down to me, and pulling me into a loving embrace. It came naturally that I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled against his shoulder. "Thank you… for everything" he whispered into my ear. My grip on him got stronger and as I shook my head. But as I wanted to say something he cut me short. "Please, just take it. I know what you want to say. But do me the favour and just… take it. I cannot buy you a present or something, so please take my everlasting gratitude for what you've done for me, and will do for me… ok?" With a concerned look on his face he released me from his embrace.  
I didn't know what to say. He really seemed to catch on fast, and can predict my actions. But well, on the other hand he lived with me the last 2 days… I nodded and looked up to him. "Ok. But only this time!" I said playfully and Yami had to laugh.

Together we moved along to the Bus Station. We still had a couple of minutes until we have to be there, so we took it slow and enjoyed our walk. But as we arrived at the station, Yami froze in his steps and looked horrified. "What's up?" I asked him and followed his gaze.

Next to the entrance stood a black van. The backdoors where wide open and 2 persons where walking around it. A police car was standing next to it, and an ambulance van was starting its engine and drove away. It seemed that something had happened. But what?

I looked up to Yami. He still stares with horror at the scene. "Is everything okay?" I asked him, afraid of his looking. Shakily he nodded his head, but kept up his stare. Something inside me won't believe him.

With a shaking voice, he asked me to go on, and without crossed the street without me.

Yep, there was defiantly something wrong.

We got into the bus silently. Due to the late hour the bus was nearly empty, so we decided to occupy a group bench for us. Yami hadn't talked to me since we saw that van. Worry crept up inside of me. "Yami, what's wrong with you?" I asked him, my voice slightly higher than usual. I couldn't deny that I was worried. With a heavy sigh he looked to me. You could still see the horror on his face, and his eyes weren't shining anymore.

"Those van – I knew it from before. It only meant that some of us didn't make it…" he said with a heavy voice.

A questioning look came to my face. I didn't understand. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

He shifted his body, so he was now facing me. "It means that someone from us has died."

My gaze dropped, and I could feel how my heart went heavy in my chest. As Yami realized that I understood now, he shifted again and looked out of the window.

"I first encountered them nearly 3 weeks after I was completely alone. Baya and me where at a subway entrance as this van stopped in front of us. She got curious, but I held her back. A man came to me and asked if I was alright, and I nodded, not understanding what was going on. He asked me if I knew from other homeless people near me, but I told him that I was new and that I didn't know anybody of the homeless. He simply nodded and went on, advising me not to leave this place. Shortly after that the police arrived and the man was going underground with them. It took some time until the ambulance also arrived, but without horns or signals. They just parked behind the police and went also down. At that time another homeless man approached me and asked how long they were parking there. We talked a little and he explained me that the van was from an organization who would look after us homeless, but we were just too many to cover all. And when someone would find a homeless person in trouble, they would call them so they can look it up; but trouble simply means if they found a homeless man that seemed to be dead."

He sighed and looked over to me. "Soon the paramedics came back with a man lying on the litter, covered with a blanket. They drove away and the police followed soon after. The men from the van arrived with some bags and a small, terrified dog. They put the bags into the back of the van and carried the dog with them to the front. They gave us a sad smile as they drove away…"

I swallowed hard. "So… you think that they found… a dead person at the station?"

Sadly, Yami nodded. "Yes, a dead, homeless person. If it would be a corpse or it would look like a crime scene, we wouldn't have been able to enter. But for a dead, homeless person you couldn't shut down a whole station."

It was a strange feeling, to know that you just entered a building where someone died. Especially…

"Wait" I breathed as realization hit me hard. Yami also saw this and nodded again, but he looked away. You could see in his face that he was fighting against the tears; sadness and grieve was clearly visible in his face.

It was at the same bus station where I have found him.

It could have been him instead of this man…

My body tensed and I started trembling. I could feel this… unbelievable, sad feeling running through my body.

That was hard. And Yami knew it. He knew it right at the moment where he spotted this van.

I grabbed his hand and leaned on his shoulder. I just wanted to feel him somehow now. The thought of him being there at this bus station, and the potential of him being dead… I couldn't bear this thought.

More than ever I was glad that I asked him to come with me.  
He squeezed my hand and gave me a sad, but grateful look. I tried to smile at him and we drove home in silence.


	5. Chapter 5 - Guardian

_Hey there folks,_

 _I'm sorry it took me longer then I thought to publish a new chapter. The last months weren't easy for me and it all came crashing down on me the last weeks, and I had to change plans to get myself going. But it helped me through a little block, because I wasn't content with the plot line from this chapter on and I found a way to 'slow' the plot a little bit down and could add the extra scenes I really like to write. The bad thing is that the next chapter will be all new written and - not like before – a re-write off older chapters. But the blooper is already there, so I'm looking forward to it to write!_

 _As an excuse I put my favourite scene of this fanfiction at the end of this chapter. Originally it should happen later, but it just felt like the right time ^^ So hopefully you will like it the same way I do. I didn't check the spellings anymore because I wanted to get this chapter up before the weekend, so please forgive me._

 _And now enjoy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Guardian  


We were silent all the way up to my flat. This burden of knowledge hung so heavy on my heart that I couldn't say anything, and I got the feeling that Yami was feeling the same way. The only thing that we did all the way was holding hands.

I still couldn't believe what we had just witnessed. Not long ago a man died – a homeless man, just like Yami, at the same spot where I picked him and Baya up. There was a big knot in my chest, my heart sank down when I barely thought about this. If it wasn't for me, then maybe Yami…

"We're there" he said and softly squeezed my hand. Startled I looked up and recognized that we were standing in front of the apartment building where my flat was. I fumbled to get my keys out of my pocket and without a word opened the door and went to the elevator, Yami always beside me, holding my hand. It was comforting to know that he was here with me, but still…

I didn't say a word until we were in front of my neighbour's door. I softly knocked at it, afraid to make too much noise. Soon after that she was standing in the frame, telling me that everything went right and handing me my keys. I bowed and thanked her, wishing her a good night.

Baya came to us as soon as we came into my flat. She sniffed at our feet and wiggled with her tail, happy to see us again. I smiled and stroked over her head before she went over to Yami.

"I think I'll go out with her now, just to be sure" he said and grabbed the rope that was her leash. I nodded while I took of my coat. "Here", I said and handed him the keys. Surprised he looked at me, but then nodded and took them.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he said and looked caringly to me. I nodded and nervously fumbled with me hands. "Yeah, that would be great" I whispered and watched them leave.

I took off my shoes and went to my living room. I was glad that there was no mess or anything broken. Baya was really a good dog. I began unbuttoning my vest and shirt as I went to the kitchen to get her a fresh bowl of water. And when I was already here, I started to make me a hot chocolate.

Maybe this will ease my nerves…

I was just about to put my pyjama shirt on as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I slightly jumped and turned around surprised to see Yami standing right behind me. He had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

I smiled. "No, it's ok Yami, nothing to apologize for. I was just lost in thoughts, that's all."

He smiled and handed me my keys. "I wasn't expecting you to return that fast", I admitted and took them.

"Well Baya seems to dislike the cold as much as I do, so she wanted to get home quickly" he laughed and followed me into the hall. Laughing I placed the keys on their rightful place. "Well it seems that you two clearly fit together!"

* * *

After we drank a hot chocolate together, Yami did also change and gave me my clothes back, so that I could store them in my bedroom. I put them aside, debating whether to wash them the next day or to wait until Yami could wear them again. Before we parted to our sleeping places, he hugged me and thanked me for the evening. I returned the hug and couldn't help but felt light hearted at the touch. If I wasn't so tired, I'd wish to stay in his arms… Just to be sure he was with me.

As I lay down I could feel how the tiredness flowed away and I tried to find rest in different positions. But I couldn't help, every time I closed my eyes this black van flashed into my mind, and as the people from the organisation left the bus station, they carried a terrified Baya out of it, whining for its deceased master…

I switched my nightstand light back on and sit up in my bed. I sighed heavily and placed my head in my palms. It wasn't real, I knew it, but this image was haunting me… And I couldn't bear it. Tears were forming in my eyes, and as I remind myself of this picture, my heart sank further and further, crumbling on its way down. It hurt so much…

A soft knock got me up. "C-Can I come in?" I heard Yamis muffled voice through the door. I wiped away a small tear that escaped my eyelids and said "Yeah".

With worried eyes Yami entered my bedroom. "Is everything alright Yugi? I thought I heard you sobbing, and as I saw that the light was still burning I had to look after you" he said and walked besides my bed. I swallowed hard and gestured next to me, on my empty bedside. "Please, have a seat Yami" I said. His look intensified, but he did as I said and sat down cross-legged on my bed.

"Since you told me about those people from the organisation" I began, sighing and looking at my hands in my lap, "my mind came up with that… cruel image. Where they were coming out of the bus station… and carrying Baya out of it, along with your things…" I whispered and let hung my head. I felt how he laid his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, sighing. "Yugi, it's… overwhelming…" he began. I looked up to him and recognize that he stares blankly in the air, searching for words. "I mean, we have just met, somehow… And yet you're so upset by the thought that this man could've been me?" He looked at me, smiling lovingly. "This is… I don't know…"

I smiled at him and longed for his hand on my shoulder, placing it above it. "I'm sorry if this surprises you -"

"No, don't apologize for it", he said and softly shook his head. "I'm just astonished…"

"But why, Yami? Haven't I showed you that I like you? That you're a friend of mine? So why it is so surprising that I'm afraid about this possibility?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes you have, more than once… And I'm still grateful for it" he said. He cautiously placed his thumb on my hand and began stroking it. It sent soft shivers down my arm, giving me some goosebumps. I looked at it. Afraid that it was too much, Yami instantly stopped as he realized where I was looking at.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't stop", I whispered. It was barely hearable, but in this situation, with us being alone in my bedroom, with nearly no sounds from outside except the howling wind, there was no tune needed.

And he went on with it. I sighed contently and closed my eyes.

"Y-You have to explain me something, Yugi…" he asked also with a low voice. I opened my eyes because there was something else in his voice that made me suspicious.

He was nervous again.

"Ok. What is it?" I asked softly. He looked at me with careful eyes, but broke the contact and looked down into his lap.

"Well, I-I was thinking about something you said this morning… you know, the th-thing with the man... near you?"

My expression changed, and I lightly tensed. I know exactly what Yami meant – and what he wanted to know. Again he stopped his ministrations and looked up to my face.

I sighed and looked into his nervous eyes. My own nervousness returned like it was a virus that Yami just shoot at me, infecting me with it.

"Yeah, I-I know. Uhm, well… what do you want to know, Yami?" I said and now I was breaking the eye contact, raking my blond bangs behind my ear.

"Well… I wanted to know, HOW you meant this? I mean… argh! It's so freaking hard to explain..." Yami groaned and took away his hand from my shoulder, just to ruffle through his hair.

At the loss I looked back to him and had to chuckle now at this sight. I sighed heavily and tried to get everything together. I mean, I know what he wanted to know, so why keeping it from him any longer? Besides, it was my possibility to get my questions answered too.

"You want to know if I'm gay, right?" I said. He stopped in his tracks, swallowed and like a puppy who have done something wrong he let hung his head and slowly nodded.

With a smile I changed my position so I was now facing him, and his nervousness was getting me again. But why was he so nervous? Was he afraid that I would reject him in every possible way now? Or that I might not… feel for him?

"To make it short", I begun and tried to get over with this before my courage was blown away. "Yes, I'm gay… And I think that you mentioned it yesterday evening too, right?"

He sighed heavily, letting go of every bad thought he might have, relieved of my words. He looked up to me, relaxing in his position.

"I couldn't tell anybody until I moved out, but I believe my friends could've guessed it while we were in high school. I never showed interest in girls, and sometimes I couldn't hide my… interest in some of the male freshmen" he admitted and had to laugh, maybe remembering a funny situation. But his smile vanished. "If my family would've found out earlier… I don't know what would've had happened…"

He looked into my eyes, finding new courage, now that we found out something we have in common – again.

"Was it the same for you?" he asked. I sighed, remembering that fateful day my grandpa found out that I wasn't interested in girls. "No, not really. I sometimes believed that my grandpa knew it secretly, because I wasn't introducing new girls to him and turned down my childhood friend as she asked me if I wanted to be her date for the graduation ball. But I told him the truth after I graduated from school. He wasn't very happy about it, but he tolerated it. Although I believe that deep inside him he is hoping that I would change my mind sometime."

Yami laughed at this. "Yeah, like it is so easy to change it…" Even if it came out rude, I know what Yami meant. I nodded at this and didn't take it badly.

He looked at me again. "Did you introduce you're… boyfriends to him?" he asked cautiously.

I could feel how my muscle were tensing and how stiff my back was becoming. I looked away to hide the sadness that whelmed up inside me, clearly reaching my eyes. It was a sore subject, and Yami seemed to realize it too.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bring something up" he apologized in an instant, worry dripping from his voice. I shook my head and sighed.

"No, it's ok Yami… I'm just not used to talk about this" I said and chuckled sadly. "I never introduced him to my grandpa. He was my first boyfriend – the first man that was interested in me... and the last. I met him while I was grocery shopping in a mall where I wasn't usually at. We got into a conversation after he bumped into me, causing me to lose all my things and scattered them all around us" I had to laugh as I remembered that scene. It sounded like a sappy romance novel, a total cliché on how you find your big love in an everyday scene. How naïve… "He lived in the outskirts of Tokyo, and at this point I already knew that I got the job at the bank, so I was more than happy that I got my love near me. But… things never turn out the way you expect. He refused to meet my friends, or my grandpa. He wished to never get mentioned. I only told Joey and Ayno that I got a boyfriend, because I'm spending most of my time with them… but even this was too much for him."

"Why?" Yami sounded puzzled. Slowly I looked up to him.  
"His family and friends didn't know he… loved men, and he also didn't plan on telling them either. I was a mystery to them. We fairly met, and when we met… we never did things lovers should do. Right, it was my first relationship, but I know what people in love should do… We never cuddled, never walked hand in hand. I only got a chaste kiss from him in all those weeks we were together… I believe that he was ashamed of me, somehow…"

"Don't say something like that", Yami said forcefully, but with care. He placed a hand under my chin and behold my head in its position, so I hadn't a chance to look away. "You're nothing to be ashamed of…"

"For him I was" I whispered. A small tear was falling from my eyes, making its way down my cheek. "We met on places where nobody else would be, especially no one he knew. And even than we behaved more like good friends. It was less than a school-girl relationship… He even forgot my birthday…"

"Oh Yugi…" Yami moved forward and I happily except his invitation to rest in his arms. He embraced me and hold me close while I cried on his shoulder. He carefully stroked over my back, but I fairly realized that. I clung to him and it seemed that something deep inside my soul broke open, and let out everything I buried under a thick layer of oblivion. I remembered every false word he told me, every denied kiss or hug, even the phone calls he promised but never made… Every feeling of being betrayed, being a toy that no one wanted to play with, the feeling of not worthy enough to be loved… All these bad thoughts and feelings brake through and come out violently. I cried everything out. "He treated me so bad Yami. Not physically, but still… it hurt so much… Why did he something like this? Am I not… loveable?" I babbled out between my sobs. I could feel how Yami violently shook his head, but I wasn't able to get this in my mind. All I felt now was this darkness in my heart. As he wanted to get some space between us I shortly feared that every bad thought in my head was coming true – but I felt Yamis forehead against mine and his heated breath as he talked.

"Don't ever say something like this again, Yugi. You're everything else than 'not loveable'… especially for me" he said and pulled me again into a hug. "This man was an idiot to not love you the way you deserved it. He was a coward by hiding you… He should've been proud that you were with him, and that you loved him… He was really an idiot…"

Yamis soothing words helped to calm me down, and soon only small sobs were coming from me. After the breakup I couldn't tell anybody how I felt – I mean really felt. For my friends I was happy that it was over, because it was obvious what he was doing with me. But the pain, the desperation, the humiliation… I kept it all inside of me. This was the first time that it had broken free. But… it was good, because Yami was there. Yami could understand me and most of all, Yami could soothe me in a way neither Joey nor Ayno could.

"I'm so glad you're here with me, Yami…" I whispered into his shirt. His hug became a little tighter, and he planted his cheek on my forehead. "Me too, Yugi… Me too…"

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes Yami was still holding me tight. I tried to move to see where I was, and a glimpse over his shoulder made me realize that we were lying in my bed together. A small blush was making its way over my cheeks, heating those up in the process. He must have taken a blanket over us, but I had to be fast asleep as he did this. He was so caring… I looked up to him and realised that he was awake. "Good morning" I whispered and smiled to him.

"Morning… how are you feeling?" he asked, looking over my face. I must look terrible… Crying like this always leaves it traces on my face.

"I'm feeling fine, just a bit tired…" I said and rubbed one of my eyes. It felt swollen and itched. I hope it will get better over the day.

"Uhm… thanks for being there for me, Yami…" I whispered and my blush increased as he smiled back at me. His hand reached over to my face, where he gently put one of my blond bangs aside, caressing my skin in the process. "Nevermind Yugi… You were there for me too, remember? So it is clear that I would do the same for you" he said and yawned, stretching his body. You could hear how his bones snapped back into their places and tensed muscles unwind. In the end he lay flat on his back, so I crouched over to his side to lay next to him.

"Did you know that this was my first time in nearly 8 months that I slept in a bed?" he said relaxed. My eyes got big. "You must be kidding!"

He slowly shook his head. "Nope, I counted back to day where I lost my flat and everything…" He laughed and stretched himself again. "It was gorgeous to sleep like this! Even if my body isn't used to it anymore, but gods – I've missed a good mattress!"

Still slightly shocked I began laughing with him. "Well, if you want, you can sleep here more often…"

Yami stopped laughing and rolled over so he could look into my eyes. He raised one of his eyebrows and looked at me… seducing? "What do you mean by that, Yugi?" He asked in a low voice, coming closer to me. Another shade of red came to my cheeks, that must nearly burst in flames by the heat in my face. "W-Well if you want, th-than I can sleep on the couch! I'm shorter than you, so it would be no problem for me…" I said and with that Yami took me into another embrace.  
"You know, I really like to sleep in a bed again, but it is still yours, and I cannot stand it if you would sleep on your couch just so I could sleep in your bed…" he whispered and sighed. "It is really okay, Yugi. I just stayed to make sure that you slept well…"

Now it was my turn that I sigh. In fact, I wouldn't mind if he would sleep in my bed – when did I say that he would sleep here alone?

"That was really nice of you, Yami… thanks" I said and snuggled on his shoulder, enjoying the last moments of closeness. At first it was… strange to wake up and know that you weren't alone in your bed. But now it felt nice. To wake up and have a nice conversation, a little closeness and… cuddling.

I sighed contently. It was indeed beautiful. Something I'd rather not miss again.

"Could you do me a favour?" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him puzzled. "Ok… what do you wish for?"

"Please, hit me somehow and tell me, that I'm not dreaming…"

I chuckled and pinched him into his shoulder. He twitched, but then looked into my eyes.

"You're not dreaming, Yami. This is real… as for I'm not dreaming myself…"

He smiled. "What have I done to… deserve this?"

I laughed. I rolled over and lay on my back, doing as if I was thinking. "Well, I don't know… What have you done the last few months? Rescued someone, or found a medicament against AIDS?"

Now it was Yami's turn to laugh. "Hell no… If I've done something like that, I wouldn't have been at the bus station hoping for some money."

Abruptly he got silent and sighed. Hm? What got into him? Curiously I moved back on my side, looking at him. "What's wrong Yami?"

He looked into my eyes, but his mind was lost in thoughts. "I… still wonder why you came to me… Well, of course, you told it to me, but I still don't get it…"

I chuckled again and smiled to him. "As I said, it was a spontaneous reaction. I wonder myself more, why you came with me as I invited you…? I mean, you just followed me to an unknown place."

With that, he snapped back to reality and he sit up, shifting until he found a position where he could easily look at me. "Uhm… well, I think I have to tell you something, Yugi…" he told me, his one hand ruffling nervously through his hair. I looked puzzled at him and felt, that he was to confess something that wasn't good. Anxiously I waited for him to talk. He felt that I was expecting something from him, so with a heavy sigh he looked in my eyes – this time full concentrating on me and not mind-absent. "Well, I had to admit, it wasn't the first time I've saw you. In fact, I somehow… stalked you."

My mouth dropped open. I expected everything – but not this… "What?" I breathed and nervously he took my hand.

"Please, don't get me wrong. Let me explain it to you. I… I first saw you about three weeks ago. I decided to go to this bus station because of the many people who were there every day. As always I just wanted a sheltered place and hoped that someone would have a heart and gave something, and if it was for Bayas sake. And then, shortly after we arrived, I saw you the first time."

I tried to remember, what I did then… or how I felt. But never was I expecting someone watching me. Yami looked at me and waited till I give him a sign to move on. Somehow I was curious now – I nodded and he went on.

"As I saw you the first time, I was fascinated of your looking. You know, that you look exactly like me! I wondered if we were related or something and was afraid that you might knew my parents, but I would've remembered it if you were on a family meeting or something like that. You stood out from the crowd, it wasn't possible for me to oversee you. And… I got curious. I wanted to know more about you. So I watched you every day you came and every evening when you left. When you were there, I never did something else but watching you. And then, I… You cannot imagine what went through my head as you looked at me the first time a few days ago. I was always careful to act from behind you, that you would get suspicious and would ran away. Watching you and… analysing you gave me back a daily routine. And it just felt… great, even if it was a little bit creepy" he chuckled at this, and I couldn't help to chuckle with him. "And then you came over to me, handing me the soup and… talked to me. The person I was watching over and was the most curious about came to me and wanted to help. You seemed just like I imagined, you know; friendly, smart… just… beautiful. I was so overwhelmed that I never really thought about it as you invited me to come with you… It was really just like a dream. And then I began to thought about it, and took it as a chance to get to know you… And, as you said, a chance to get off the streets…"

Nervously he was fumbling with one of his bangs and Yami avoided at the end the eye contact with me. Maybe he recognized that I couldn't really believe what he told me. But on the other hand – why should he lie to me? I was so in awe that I couldn't say a word.

"Please, don't judge me, and don't be mad at me… ", he pleaded and let hung his head.

"I… I don't know what to say… Wow…", was all I got out. Thought after thought were rushing through my head, my mind not being able to find a coherent thought. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me… think about this all, alright?" He answered with a weak nod, and I got up and went into my kitchen. I need a hot chocolate. Right now.

Yami followed me some time after I left. I have heard him roaming through my flat, getting himself ready in the bathroom and looking for Baya in the living room, spending some time with her. It seemed like he wanted to give me all the time I needed to cope with this.

Somehow I couldn't believe what he just told me. But it wasn't in a negative way, never was. It somehow… complimented me and made my light-footed. I mean, he was watching over me for 3 weeks, and still he was carefully enough to not scare me. Now I could understand why he came with me. And if I was honest – I would have done the same thing if I would've been in his position. A content smile spread out on my face as I heard his movings in my flat. After the disaster with Hito, Yami was the first man ever that seemed really interested in me.

He gave me a bit more time, before he entered to kitchen. I kept on watching out of my window and sipping on the rest of my hot chocolate.

"I – "

"I'm not mad at you, Yami, and I'm also not judging you" I cut him short, to take the worry from him. A relieved sigh was my answer. "But it was simply too much what you told me… I had to let this sink in, if you understand what I mean."

"Alright…" I just heard from him.

"I made you a hot chocolate too." I said and turned around to face him. He was standing in the door frame, looking at my floor and nibbling on his lip. You could clearly see that something was still bothering him, and I knew the reason was me… I put my cup on the countertop and stepped over to him. "Hey. Don't worry, I wouldn't boot you out of my flat" I said and placed my hands on his upper arms. He light smile was my earnings. "I know" he breathed and looked into my eyes. "You would never do it that way, wouldn't you?"

Softly I shook my head. "Never. As I said before I like you Yami. You become a close friend of mine in this short period of time. But I was just so… overwhelmed that I had a stalker the last few weeks… I never thought of this before." I chuckled and softly shook my head. "But… it's nothing bad, I think… Somehow I feel… complimented."

His eyes lit up in surprise and he smiled at me. I was glad to see it again. "Well, you sure should. I mean, I changed my daily routine just for you!" he said and winked at me. I blushed hard at this and hide my face into my hands. "I knoooow, and it is so… nice of you and embarrassing at the same time!" I winced and laughed as I felt his strong arms winding around my body. "It is nothing you should feel embarrassed about, Yugi… You know, I'm glad I did this and if I would be kicked back in time, I would do it all over again" he said rested his cheek on my forehead.

His words sent warm shivers down my spine, as did everything he said to me like this before. "You know what Yami?" I whispered. A light "Hm?" came from him, waiting for me to speak.

"I wouldn't mind it. And you're not the only one who would do it again", I smiled against his shoulder, letting go of my face and carefully wrapping my arms around him. I felt him sighing as his warmed breath caressed my skin.  
"You know Yugi, you're just like imagined. Caring, kind-hearted and open-minded… I wonder why he rejected you that cruelly" he said and shook his head softly. "You are such a wonderful person, Yugi."

I was afraid that he might hear my strong heartbeat now. It was racing in my chest by the feelings that came up in me. Never would I suggest that his words would… do something like this to me. "Thank you…" I whispered and nuzzled closer, enjoying this closeness between us. We kept silent for a while, just feeling each other and listing to each other's heartbeat.

"Every time I hold you like this I got this small feeling inside me… " Yami whispered oh so lowly in my ear. His voice was slightly shaking, as if he was afraid that I would back away. But in fact I never wanted to back away. I wanted to stay by his side.

"Does it feel good?" I whispered back. It took Yami a moment to answer, and while he spoke, his hug become again tighter. "Far too good… far too good" he just said.  
And then he did something that surprised me.

He kissed me on my forehead. But it wasn't a small, chaste kiss. It was one of those kisses with full of emotion, full of… love.

I… got so overwhelmed I forgot to breath. My nerves were singing full of joy, and butterflies flew through my stomach. It was a kiss I always longed for. I totally relaxed in his arms but hold Yami tighter at the same time. Even if it was just a kiss on my forehead, it felt so… indescribable.

And then my cell phone rang… again. Why do people have the talent and call me when I was in the most beautiful moment? Yamis lips left my forehead, but I hold him tighter and wanted to feel him close. I ignored the first instance of calling. But the caller was persistent, and he called again. Yami moved slowly away. "Your phone is ringing…" he lowly said.

A groaned "I know…" was my answer. He chuckled as he saw my pouting face. "Come on, get on it. Maybe it's an important call." With that he let go of me and went to the counter to take care of his drink. I watched him longingly but went for my cell phone that lay in my bedroom. As I looked at my display I saw that Joey was calling.

"Hey Joey. What's the matter?"

"Hey Yug', did I disturbed you at something? You're sounding a bit stressed?"

"No Joey, there was nothing. Why are you calling?" I asked and tried to be polite.

"Oh, uhm, I wanted to know if you would mind if Seto and I would come over in 2 days for dinner?" he said and I looked puzzled. Normally Joey would come alone, and he would just drop by. Why the matter and ask for a meet-up 2 days forward?

"Well, I think that would be no problem."

"Great! Can you organize Yami to be there too? I really want to know him better if he means so much to you."

Without seeing him in front of me I could clearly imagine his mischievous grin in Joeys face. I blushed and I was happy that he couldn't see it – he would have been mocking me, even if it was in a friendly manner.

"W-Well, I think that should be no problem. I could ask him, if you have a second?"

"Okay, buddy… does he live with you or what?" he asked surprised.

"Well… somehow…" I said and went over to the kitchen, where Yami was sipping on his cup of now cold chocolate. I covered the speaker and began talking.

"Yami, would it be okay for you if Joey and Seto would come over for dinner in 2 days?"

Yami looked at me puzzled, blinked and then nodded sadly. "Of course, why not? I could go out with Baya in that time…"

"No, Yami, you get it wrong. I wasn't asking so you could leave my flat. I was asking because Joey and Seto want to meet BOTH of us – or at least Joey wants."

With that his puzzled look changed to one in awe. "Oh…" he said. "Uhm, well, in that case I won't mind if they drop by" he said with a light smile.

"Great!" I said and uncovered the speaker. "Joey, you're still there?"  
"Yeah Yug'! So how is it doin'?"

"It would be great if you both would come by! Should we cook something or will you bring something to eat from one of your restaurants?"

"Weeeeeell, that is a point where I wanted to ask Yami. And if he is standing right next to you, is it possible to speak to him?"

Now it was my turn to look puzzled. Yami seemed to notice it and exchanged looks with me.

"Yeah, just give me a second…" I said and handed Yami the phone. His look changed between my puzzled face and the phone that I was offering. Cautiously he took it from me and began speaking.

"Hello? Ah, Joey, how you're doing?... Yes… Yes, I can remember. What? Really? You must be… ah of course, that's no problem, I think. Wait, I'll ask him", I followed the conversation until Yami asked me, if it would be okay, if we would do something for the dinner and could go shopping later. I was surprised, more about the fact that Joey need to discuss this with Yami, but sure had no problems with that. The weather was better and the bus should drive regularly, so it should be no problem to get to the mall a few blocks away. "Well, it's alright. See you, Joey" Yami said and hung up. He stared some minutes disbelievingly at the display.  
"Yami, is everything alright?" I asked worriedly. He looked at me. "Hm? Oh yes, everything is fine Yugi… It's just… When can we go shopping?"

* * *

It all went quite fast, but while I was standing in my hallway getting ready to go to the mall shopping, Yami was out with Baya so we won't have to rush home for her – even if I still plan not to be away for too long. I'd like to have a nice evening in front of my TV together with Yami. But something inside me was telling me that my plan won't work out the way I wanted to…  
Told person was just coming into my flat again with a content, tail wiggling fuzzball who sniffed at my feet again. "You were fast, little one!" I said and stroke over her head. Yami smiled. "Well, I made her…" he said and sheepishly scratched his head. I laughed and handed him my coat he wore yesterday. "I looked up her food, we need to get to the pet store to buy something" I said while Yami hurried to get himself ready. He nodded and looked at me. "Well, then let's not lose any more time. Let's go!" he cheered and hold the door open for me.

The drive to the mall was quite… except me and Yami discussing about the money. As I feared the day before Yami wasn't happy as I announced that we should also buy something for him and Baya, so it would be more comfortable for both of them. In the end he was okay with it, but only if I accepted that he would pay me back every Yen. It was something I expected, and so I could live with that. But I still wondered what got into Yami. The last days he refused to go shopping, and now he couldn't wait to enter the mall. As I asked him what it was all about, he just shook his head and said that I should wait and see.

Patience was never one of my traits, so I pouted until we arrived. Yami couldn't help but chuckled every time he looked at me.

But soon his mood changed. To keep the groceries fresh, we firstly went to the clothing stores to find something for Yami. Gladly we found some supplies he would need – underwear, socks, shoes – rather quickly. A new coat along with a fitting scarf and gloves wasn't also so hard to find. We also got new nightclothes for him, so he wouldn't need to sleep only in his boxers or an old T-Shirt anymore. At that point Yami was simply tensed, but understanding that he needed it. Getting him a proper outfit was more than a challenge. Either way it was too small or too big, or it wasn't Yamis taste in clothing or it was too expensive. Halfway down I was so stressed that I simply didn't told him the prices anymore – if it fitted, then I would buy it. Yami wasn't pleased but with an angry look he was silenced, accepting his fate that I would buy it for him. In the end he was fully clothed again, but only with 2 items maximum. If he really would stay with me, he will gain some more weight and then he would need new clothes anyway.

The next stop was the pet store. We decided to buy small bags of food for testing, hoping that Baya wouldn't get an allergic reaction to it and also tolerate it. And as I was going through the store, I couldn't help but pick up a new collar, a dog harness and a fitting leash for her, along with some dog toys. Yami raised his eyebrow again as we stood at the cash register, but he said nothing and just gave me a chaste kiss on my cheek, thankful that I cared for Baya this much. His movement left me startled and so he went a few steps on without me, because I was just staying in the middle of the crowd and couldn't cope with this small sign of affection. As Yami realised that I wasn't with him he laughed heartedly and came back to me, grabbing my hand and smiling down at me.

I just shook my head and smiled, a rosy blush over my cheeks.

Our last stop was the grocery store. In fact, it was a store were you could buy anything, from games to food to home supplies - it just had everything under one roof. So at first we decided what we would cook on the evening when Joey and Seto would come by, and then we looked what we would cook the other days, including today and tomorrow. Yami listed off some exotic things and combined them with another exotic thing I never heard about. In the end I just moved the shopping cart while Yami packed things inside it, once in a while asking things like if I knew which vegetable Seto and Joey disliked. Halfway through the store Yami nervously asked if it was ok for me if we would buy some things twice, so he could train and get back into cooking and we would freeze it for later. I just happily accepted everything. Yami went through the horror of getting things bought for him, and now he was in his element: checking food and choosing the supplies for the meals he would cook.

It was until we came to the game section. We both stopped and our eyes grew large as we saw the advertising for the new Duel Monsters Cards that could be bought there. It wouldn't take long and we both stood in front of it. Yamis eyes were glistening with delight as he saw all those cards, and I could clearly understand him. As a gamer myself I knew the fascination about new stuff – and as his… friend I know how hard it was for him to lose his cards entirely.  
I looked through the shelves and found the section with older cards and some supplies like deck boxes. I looked out for him, only the find him still admiring the new cards. So I get a nice deck box for him and a few booster packages from various displays and put them in the shopping cart carefully, so he won't notice them. After that I joined him and we discussed the pros and cons of the new cards and decided to buy some of those.

In the end our shopping cart was quite full with many delightful things, I guessed. Some things I never saw in my life, others I knew what it could be and then there were those vegetables I knew I disliked, but was curious if Yami could do his magic and cook something delightful from it. In the end I was happy to brought many bags and two backpacks with me so we could stow away all of our new purchases. As Yami grabbed the deck box and the older booster packages he looked puzzled at me. "What is this for?" he asked curiously. I closed my backpack, grabbed the other two bags and went over to him, standing on my toes to whisper in his ear. "A small gift, from a gamer to a gamer" I winked and moved on. I knew that Yami would come after me in any second and punch me for the money I-

"Ouch!"

* * *

Sighing contently, I lay back in my chair, rubbing my stomach that was filled with delightful meal after delightful meal. Yami has cooked several courses of a menu - a soup, fish with vegetables, some kind of a special chicken meal, cupcakes, salads, even some Maki and Nigiri – but he never ate a full plate. He just tasted everything, judged himself, gave it to me to judge and went back to the stove. Halfway through his training I left the kitchen to give him more space and decided to look through my new cards and watch TV. When Yami was finished he would come over, set the plate carefully in front of me and asked me. Meanwhile I wrote everything down what he cooked and what it tasted like just to keep an overview. But it was late, and we had a hard day with the visit to the mall. So the next plate Yami placed in front of me – a small salad with tomatoes, freshly fried mushrooms and grated cheese – I grabbed his hand so he looked to me. Small dripples of sweat were on his forehead, his eyes were tired and he was slightly panting. "Yami, give yourself a brake please. It is nearly 10 o'clock and you haven't rested since we came home. I know you want to cook the best meal, but I really didn't want you to collapse in my kitchen or accidently setting it into fire" I said and looked at him sternly. He chuckled a little and then sighed. "Yeah, you're right… Let me just finish everything" he said and get up, tasting his salad in the way. "The dressing is too sour; I need to add a little more oil…" he talked to himself as he moved to the kitchen. I shook my head about his behaviour. _  
_After I finished my plate, I went to my kitchen, expecting a mess but as I knew it from before, Yami was a really fast cleaner when it comes to cooking. Everything was cleaned up, the pans and the pots he used neatly stowed away, the leftovers packed away and the cutlery cleaned. Yami was sitting on the small table, sipping on his drink. "Do you want also a cup of tea?" he asked and get me a cup from my cupboard. I sat down and as he placed the cup in front of me I grabbed his hand again. "Yami, please tell me why are you so stressed? You cooked nearly 10 different meals today and I know from our shopping trip that you can cook 15 more. But for what? I'm worried, you know…" I said and too underline it I took my other hand and stroke lightly next to a fresh wound. He must have cut himself.

He sighed and relaxed into the chair, his exhaust clearly visible. "Well, it's only fair if I tell you. At first I wanted to keep this for myself, because I won't know the outcome… But it's you for god's sake" he groaned. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. It's just… my behaviour if I get an offer and it is not clear that I will get it."

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. "An… offer?"

Yami nodded excitedly. "Yes. Joey had told me that he maybe has a job for me."

My eyes got big and my mouth dropped open. "What? That is… Wow, Yami, these are great news!" I said cheerfully and laughed. I wiggled up and down excitingly and my happiness for him must have been infectious, because soon after me Yami also began laughing and his eyes lit up, the exhaust simply washed away. But soon he breathed and grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down, little one" he said with a smile. "I know for your excitement, but it isn't clear yet if I would get the job. They want to know how my cooking skills are and therefore they asked for the dinner here."

I sat still again and looked into his eyes. And now I understand everything he meant before, and why he did all this.

"So the dinner will be your test!"

He nodded and let go of my shoulders and grabbed his cup to drink. "Yeah. I was surprised like you because normally test cookings were at the restaurant itself, but because of certain circumstances they want to make it here privately" he said after he sipped and put down his cup again. His expression changed and he looked over to me seriously. "You didn't tell him I'm homeless, did you?"

"Wha- No, I didn't. I told Joey that I met you at the bus station and that I like you, so he should give you a chance and don't judge you" I said truthfully.

He nodded and sighed again in exhaustion. "I just hope this will work out…"

I got up to bring my empty cup away, but instead of sitting down I decided to stand next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. Yami leaned against me instantly and I could feel his warmth. I slightly shiver from his touch.

But I was worried. He really seems exhausted, and he clearly wasn't fit. I mean, he got fitter in this short period of time I think, but all this cooking has worked him out more then he might have thought.

"How are your wounds doing?" I asked him with a light voice, looking at those that were visible. He looked up to me. "A few are doing better; why do you ask?"

I smiled. "I'm worried about you Yami. And if this will be a test dinner, you have to be in the best condition we can get you in. Come with me" I said and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the chair softly and directed him back into my bedroom. Just like the first day I told him to strip his clothes. As I turned around and saw his bare chest I blushed madly, which caused Yami to chuckle. "Give me some supplies, so I can-"

"No, just let us look over it and before we treat them you go and take a shower. It is no use to treat them now and you go to the shower and everything will be washed away" I said and began examining his wounds. I was glad that some of his bruises were gone, and that his wounds are healing well. I uncovered them bit by bit and soon Yami was standing in front of me with no bandages or strips. Some wounds still look bad, but still better than the first day.

"Ok Yami", I said and he turned around to face me. "You go to the bathroom and I will get everything toget-"

He interrupted me by hugging me tightly. He nuzzled his head on mine, keeping me closer to him. Cautiously I wrapped my arms around him, touching his bare skin. It felt smoother and warmer, the treatments showing effects on his stature. His lightly tanned skin looked healthier now, besides the bruises and the wounds. But all in all it was a nice view… already. I could imagine that he looked far more beautiful when he was still having his apartment, living his life to the fullest, and simply be happy.

I really wished I knew him then…

Instantly I snuggled closer to him, lying my cheek on his shoulder. He sighed contently, and I couldn't help but smile against his shoulder. No, now was the right time to meet him and Baya. With him being broken down I knew his vulnerable state. And from now on I could watch him rise, and admire him more and more with each passing day…

I hope he would still be with me then…

Fear was creeping up my spine, and I began shivering. No, Yami wasn't this kind of person. He wouldn't leave me and stay beside me as a friend. But deep down inside me I know that I didn't want him as a simple friend…

I felt it every time he held me close, or with every simple touch – even a small smile would do it for me. Every time it started this little fire in my heart, this burning sensation of… want and… love. Never – especially after that tragedy with my ex-boyfriend – had I expected to fall so easily again. But now I did. For a homeless man.

Although this won't bother me anymore. In my eyes Yami wasn't homeless anymore, and even as I picked him up he didn't seem for me like those other homeless you sadly see everywhere. It felt like he was a man on vacation, drifting through the city and searching for his next destiny. He never seemed completely lost to me.

"You know, I got the feeling that I could never show all this gratitude I'm feeling for you" he whispered and nuzzled my neck. I had to slightly giggle at the tickling sensation on my skin, and on reflex I tried to escape and cuddled closer to him.

It was so nice to feel him near…

Yami stopped in his tracks, and as his hug became tighter I realized that I must have thought aloud. Instantly I blushed.

"I… It's nice to know, that you feel this way, Yugi…" He whispered in my ear, deeply touched. "I believed since I became homeless that I never would hear this sentence ever again from someone… or shown some kind of affection. And now you were saying it… I believe I'm dreaming…"

I loosened up the embrace and looked him straight in his eyes. I was welcomed by a deep warmth and so much thankfulness… and love. Every word I wanted to say – it left unspoken. I watched in awe as Yami leaned closer, closing the gap between us, and kissed me softly on my forehead again. A bright smile spread out on my face and I sighed full of pleasure. It was so… wonderful. His lips left a burning mark on my skin, the heated wave of love spread out from my head to my toe. I leaned into this sweet touch and wanted to feel more, but than his soft lips left my skin. A light groan escaped me, and he chuckled as he looked into my pouting face. It wasn't fair…

"I'll be back soon, Yugi…" he said and left me for the bathroom. A heavy sigh escaped me, releasing me from this sweet tension I felt. But my heart won't slow down – and I got the feeling, that it hadn't to.

* * *

I was standing at my window and looked out to a small part from the skyline of Tokyo. Little snowflakes were falling from the sky. I felt Bayas fluffy fur around my legs and I bent down to stroke over her head. She licked quickly over my hand before she lied down on her blanket. I watched her as she tried to find the right position.

When I looked back through the window I was surprised to feel his arms wrapping around my body. It took me some time, but I slowly put my hands onto his.  
"This is so beautiful" he whispered in my ear while looking through the window. I lent on his body and felt its warmth." Yes, the view is really great. Especially in winter."

"I wasn't meaning the city…" Yami winked at me as I realized that he wasn't watching the view on the city but the reflection of both of us in the window. And indeed I couldn't deny that this image of both of us was... beautiful. A light blush came to my face as I looked at his image. New strips and bandages where visible, so he must have treated himself where it was necessary. He had the perfect height so I could just lay back and cuddled closer to him.

He slowly raised his hand and softly began stroking over my cheek, causing a content smile on my face. I closed my eyes and moved closer. His hand left my face and he wrapped his arms around my body again.

"It's-" Yami began, but I shooed him to silence. This feeling of being close to him in front of this beautiful view on the city… it was breath taking. Words could only destroy this wonderful moment. And I think that Yami also understands. Together we stood there in silence, watching the scene before us and feeling each other… I didn't know which one was more stunning.

I didn't know how long we stood there, but after some time my feet began hurting and it was getting uncomfortable. I really wanted to move on, to move my feet and sit down, but it was so lovely to stand so close to Yami, to feel him right behind me. I lowly winced as my hurting feet won and I have to let go of Yami. He looked at me surprised but smiled as I sat down on the couch.

As I looked up to him I began to stare again. Yami smiled so lovely. And behind him was the great view of the city lights that illuminated him. I never realised that he really was THAT well-built. The last few days changed his body to his good.

He looked gorgeous. And I was thinking about when my crush for him changed to love…

Slowly he moved one foot in front of the other and came closer to me. I watched every single step with a smile and was glad when Yami placed himself right next to me. Very closely…

I locked up with his eyes… with the light darkness around us his eyes seemed to burn. I leant into his hand which he placed at my cheek again. At first I didn't feel it, but slowly he moved my head forward… I realized it when I could feel his nose stroking against mine. Slowly our bodies came closer to each other, sharing loving touches and body warmth. I slightly began shivering and wanted to feel more. Slowly I placed one of my hands on his hip while I slung the other around his neck. I rubbed my thumb slowly on his bare skin at his neck and was surprised by its softness; I really imagined his skin to be rougher… Yami sighed contently and moved his nose against mine, caressing it. It was such a nice feeling that I didn't realized that his hand was moving down my sides. I lightly squealed as I felt how it found its way under my shirt and began to stroke my sides. I relaxed by this feeling and slowly moved nearer to Yami. He chuckled lowly, and then began to plant little kisses on my nose. And not only my nose but also on my cheek. They were so soft I barely felt them; I recognised them fully by the burning heat they left on my skin.

This felt so wonderful. It was better than his embraces in the doorways, better than his kisses on my forehead - it was far more intense. I never felt like this before…

Should I try to... touch him like this? I mean… how will he react? I never did this, even if I knew technically how it should be… But I really wanted to.

A shuddered breath escaped my lips as Yami stopped and lent his forehead against mine. Inside of me I was pouting - he shouldn't stop! But on the other hand I never gave… pleasure like this to him. Did he think I'm feeling different? Or… did I interpret his kisses wrong?

There was only one way to find this out… Slowly I leaned closer to him and wanted to kiss his cheek as soft as he did before. I stowed my shyness far away, only focussing on my wish to touch him, kiss him and show him my feelings for him…

But somehow I failed. It wasn't skin I felt on my lips. It was his own lips I was kissing right now. His breathing stopped for a second, as mine did too.

But it felt… great. It felt so much more intimate as the kisses before. And it felt so much different as the kisses I got to know…

Slowly Yami moved and kissed me so slowly and softly. I closed my eyes and was overwhelmed by the feelings I felt. He put his hand away from my cheek and lay it down on the back of my head. We moved closer as the kiss became more intense…

Yami broke it to take a breath; as I did too. I halfway opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked at me with utter bewilderment.

"Why…" he just asked in a breath. I smiled at him and pulled him into a deep hug. "I could ask you the same question…" I whispered in his ear. He breathed and planted a kiss on my neck.

We sat there till midnight, hugging and kissing, as we decided to go to bed. At first Yami hugged me tight when I stood up and wished me a good-night. But I startled him as I shook my head. "You won't sleep on the couch anymore, Yami" I whispered and took his hand in mine. His eyes were glistening as I was slowly heading to my bedroom. "I hope it will be alright for you?" I asked as I walked to my side of the bed. He softly nodded his head and lay down next to me. At first was strange to feel someone against you're back while you try to fall asleep. But the good night kiss I got from him was so full of love and send me warm shivers down my spine. I felt Yami's hand wander around my body to find my own hand, and he entangled with it as he found it. "You cannot imagine how happy I am" he whispered, and with a content smile and overwhelmed by his love a small tear of joy rolled down my cheek as I slowly drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Aibou

_Hello everybody._

 _FINALLY it is here! I was sooo upset to have problems with finishing it that I'm super happy now that this one is done. And how it's done, I believe it is one of the longest chapter o.o The problem was that the plot and everything was perfectly finished, but the small details and the betareading had taken so much time and effort, that was unnerving. In fact, the chapter was nearly finished 4 weeks ago, but I wasn't content with it. And it broke my heart as I read how some of you waited for this chapter. I'm truly sorry and every time I wished to reply to you and say "Hang on, it's nearly finished!" But you also kept me going, and therefore I wanted to thank you!_

 _But I cannot promise you that the next chapter will be up in 2 or 3 weeks. November and December are always quite stressful for me, and university had just started again and I need to do something now. I hope that there will be a new chapter this year, maybe I can do 2, but I won't promise this. All I could plead for is patience._

 _So long for the intro, please enjoy this new chapter of 'Homecoming'. I also wrote a few lines at the end, feel free to read them afterwards ^-^_

 _Enjoy reading!_

 _PS: I couldn't read over it, and I'm betaing it myself, so excuse me if you find some mistakes. Please let me know so I can erase them._

* * *

 _The walls beside me were blurry. Rain and Snowflakes came from the sky as I rushed through the dark alley. My breathing was harsh and I thought I saw some blood on my arm. I felt hunted. Fear crawled up my spine. A fast look behind me showed me nothing but blurry… things.  
I don't know what was hunting me. As I run by I crashed down a trash can to block my hunters way, but it won't slow them down. Shit, if I didn't want them to catch me, I have to come up with better ideas…  
But my run was over; I took the corner and a huge wall was blocking my way. It was so smooth that there wasn't even a chance to climb it up, and my legs hurt from the long run. Something cold dropped on my shoulder, and as I turned slowly around to look after it I screamed.  
White shadows were crawling forward, with undefinable faces. Some had more than two eyes, another had a far too big mouth with too many teeth, and others seemed to screech with their mouths wide open. One was getting closer and closer, having a huge blade as an arm, aiming at my throat…_

I opened my eyes. My breathing was fast and the fear was still there; I could feel it in my bones. My body was slightly shaking and a soft layer of sweat lay on my skin. I got up and looked around.  
I was in my bedroom, dimly lit by the light of the city. I sighed heavy and rubbed my stressed face. It was only a nightmare. But it felt so real. The images were so real! Man I hate those kind of dreams…

"Is everything alright?"

The soft words from Yami got my attention. He was standing in the door frame and was looking at me worriedly. Behind him I could see the kitchen where the light was already on. It seemed that Yami was cooking again – and by the scent that was coming over it was nothing but delicious.  
I nodded and got out of bed. "Yeah, had a bad dream" I mumbled and moved over to him. I looked up to him with sleepy eyes and was greeted with an apologizing smile. "Sorry little one. I should have stayed with you until your awake" he said and took me carefully in his arms. Thankfully I leaned into him, humming contently. "No, it's okay… Are you cooking again?" I asked and listened to his heartbeat. A slow shiver went down my spine as fragments of my nightmare flickered through my mind, but I shook them off; still a bit sleepy I relaxed and focused myself on this beautiful sound. Nightmares were bad, but it was nothing you need to be afraid off…  
Yamis soft voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I'm making breakfast for us, but it isn't ready yet… I planned to surprise you with it in bed" he admitted and kissed my forehead. Since the first time he had done this I loved it. Even if this was a simple move and… maybe no big deal, it felt special for me. And wow, he wanted to surprise me with breakfast in bed! I smiled lightly as I looked up his face. "You don't need to do that, you know this"  
"I know" he simply said. "But I wanted to. You seemed to be fast asleep as I got up, and I didn't want to disturb your slumber… Also it was soooo comfy in your bed, you cannot imagine! I really wanted to join you again…" We both had to laugh at this softly.

"Well, it would've been nice to wake up next to you…" I shyly admitted. "But breakfast sounds great! Do you mind finishing it while I get ready?" I stretched my tired and slightly sore muscles while his arms were still around me. Beside I wanted to get rid of this layer of sweat on my skin. I need to take a shower. He smiled and softly laughed. "I don't mind." He released me and before he left the bedroom he planted a small peck on my cheek. "But don't take too long, it's nearly finished!"

Well, he didn't need to tell it twice, because my stomach rumbled and screamed for something to eat. And as I remembered Yamis cooking skills my mouth automatically watered. What have I done to deserve this man… While he walked back into the kitchen I collected my stuff for the bathroom and made the bed. A quick look into the mirror showed my stressed and slightly tired face, but I looked not that worse than I had expected. Something was written down in my face, but with that quick glance I couldn't see it properly.  
The hot water was relaxing, and it brought back my senses that were still asleep. While I was standing there my mind went back to the previous evening.  
I still can't believe what happened there. The light, the mood, the way he looked at me, the way I felt… it went so fast. Or did it? I mean, I liked him from the very beginning and nearly everything I thought about him was true. And normally I wasn't that fast with kissing or other… intimate things. But with him it just felt… right. It was the right thing to cuddle with him, it was the right thing to let him kiss my forehead. And it was the right thing to let him kiss me… My heartbeat rose as I remembered how he leant closer, how his lips softly touched my skin, and how it left a burning sensation where he touched me. A soft warmth spread out from my heart causing goosebumps all over my body and left me longing… And this was alone caused by my imagination. I cannot wait until I can feel his lips again…

At a sudden realization a soft laugh escaped my mouth: I behave like I'm totally in love! But maybe I am… and I won't need to dream about it any longer. Or did I?

* * *

„Ah, god dammit!"

As I heard his hurtful scream I dashed out of my bathroom, only wearing my comfy trousers. I nearly stumbled over Baya, who was lying next to the door, watching her master from a safe distance. "Yami?" I asked worriedly as I entered the kitchen.

But the look that was offered was… hilarious. Yami was standing in the middle of the room, holding a bowl in one of his hands and wearing that old kitchen apron my grandfather gave me years ago. It was an old one, showing off some flowers and herbs in all the bright colors you could imagine. Alone this was kind of funny. However, it seemed that Yami wanted to bake something and I would highly assume that in this bowl was flour – which now covered his whole upper body, giving him a ghostly look.

I couldn't help myself; I had to laugh.

"What happened?" I asked between my laughs and moved closer to him, getting a towel and begin to whip of the dust.

"The classical one. I had to sneeze…" he admitted shyly and sat down on the table. I chuckled as I moved next to him, ruffling carefully through his hair. Tiny, dusty clouds of flour where coming from it. He tried to stop me by whirling his arms around his head softly, of course with no real intention to interrupt my activity. I handed him the towel and looked at my counters. Like the last time Yami made a bigger breakfast; there was everything you can think of: fruits, eggs, pancakes, different varieties of cheese and sausages, freshly made orange juice, hot chocolate and self-made buns lying there on different plates. It only needed to be carried over to my dining table. But on the stove stood also some pans and pots, already cooking something different. As I moved my gaze back to Yami my eyes wander over my clock. And I could feel how my eyes grew big as I looked at it closely.  
"It is nearly 6 in the morning!" I said shocked. He nodded.  
"Yes, I… couldn't sleep any longer. So I stood up and thought about my plans for cooking today. And well, I kinda started it…" He sheepishly scratched his temple as he looked up to me. "And in between I prepared breakfast for us. As I said, I wanted to surprise you with it in your bed…"

Shaking my head amused I leaned down to him and snuggled against his forehead. I… wanted to kiss him, but something inside me hold me back. Well, not exactly 'something' but… I felt too shy to simply… lean down and kiss him. Although everything inside me was practically screaming for feeling those soft lips against mine again! Inside I was groaning, blaming and somehow hating myself for this trait of mine…

"I… hope this is okay for you?" Yami carefully asked, sensing that I fought with myself. "Y-Yeah of course it is!" I answered. Oh god, hopefully he didn't get my behavior wrong. The last time that happened still lingered in my mind, and I won't know if I could take another running from him.  
"You're sure? It seemed that you were… not amused" Yami's voice cracked at some points, and as I bend down to look into his rubies, I realized that he got me wrong **.** His eyes were showing sadness and… hurt. I breathed out loud and with shaking hands I cupped his face.  
Well Yugi, now you have to clear things rather quickly. So keep your pants together and forget your shyness for one second! He is your… well, what exactly was Yami for me? A close friend? My boy… friend?  
"I… wasn't amused about my own behavior Yami" I said and his look changed to an asking one. He pulled one of his eyebrows up and waited for me to go on. **  
**"See… I wanted… to… kiss you, to f-feel you again. And I cursed myself because I didn't have the courage to just… do it" I admitted quickly. God, that was hard. I hoped that it will get easier!  
A heavy sigh escaped my mouth and I bend my head, avoiding his gaze. What will he think now? I mean, the last evening was… wonderful. I clearly wanted to be kissed by him and to return those kisses, and it felt so, so good. And now, on the next morning after I shared my bed with him I didn't have the courage to kiss him again?  
It was hard to admit, but I could understand him if he felt somehow… betrayed now.  
"And the groan was, well… against me, because I was just annoyed by myself, by my shyness. So yeah, I wasn't amused, but it has nothing to do with you, Yami…" I said and carefully looked at his face again.

And I was greeted with two soft lips which softly lied upon mine, kissing them tenderly.

Surprised I stared into his ruby eyes while he was kissing me. It seemed that there were amusedly dancing sparkles inside them, no trace of sadness or hurt left. Instead he looked at me lovingly, the same love I saw and felt yesterday.

But as fast as this kiss had begun, the fast it was ended. "You don't need to be shy around me, Yugi" he softly said. I was still too surprised by his action that I didn't realized I hold my breath. I exhaled shakingly and kept looking into his eyes. Since the very beginning I was fascinated by them. Such a rich and exotic colour…  
Wait, have I kissed him back? Or… was I… Oh well, no, I didn't. **  
**You're hopeless, Yugi.

Yami smiled at me as another soft groan escaped my throat and softly chuckled, like he knew what was going on in my head. He took my hands, which still cupped his face inside his own and stood up. Some flour felt from his body down to the floor, and soon some flour was on me, too. "If you want to kiss me, you don't need to hold back, you know" he winked and put his arms around me.

I felt how my blush intensified – wait, I was blushing? What else didn't I realized?  
"I'm sorry… " I simply stuttered and snuggled onto his chest, feeling it vibrating due to Yamis soft laughs. As he won't stop I playfully smacked his shoulder, causing of course the opposite and gained more laughing from him.  
But I cannot deny that I enjoyed it… I really loved it when he was laughing.  
"You know, sometimes you're really cute" he whispered softly in my ear. I was so engulfed by his laughing that I didn't felt how he came closer.  
"C-Cute?!" I slightly backed away from him, feeling the heat on my cheeks intensify. I must be as red as a tomato at this point. Oh dear… What are you doing with me?  
"Yeah, didn't thought of it either that such a handsome man like you could be that cute sometimes" he admitted, and I didn't know if he was teasing me or if he was honestly telling the truth.  
"H-Handsome?!" I asked disbelievingly. "Wh-what are talking about, Yami?" I stuttered. Inside I really felt touched about his compliments, but I couldn't cope with them – I'm not used to get compliments!

Still laughing he took me back in his arms and embraced me. "Only the truth…" he said and held me close. His laughter was slowly dying into small chuckles. I still refused to look up to him and hid my face, still too embarrassed. But after some moments, where Yami was simply breathing and holding me and started to caress my back in a slow motion, I whispered a soft "Thanks".  
It seemed that he was waiting for this, giving me the time I needed to let this sink in. He then gave me a kiss on top of my head. **  
**  
"Want to have some breakfast?" he asked, releasing me and walking towards my counters. He grabbed some plates and balanced them perfectly on his arms. My stomach grumbled loudly again, so I didn't need to answer his question. Blushing I reached for my cupboard to get the dishes and followed him into my living room.

We sat down and ate our breakfast while the sun rose over the city. All the time he glanced lovingly to me and I blushed when I thought what happened a few moments ago. It will take some time until I got used to this, I know. But I couldn't deny that I felt happy and… I didn't want to miss it anymore. I tried to show him my affection for him by taking his hand in mine, looking at him like he did. I earned a smile and my heart skipped a beat every time… It was hard to remind myself to eat something while we sat there, but even with all these delightful things at my table it was hard to let go. Sometimes he slowly stroked over my hand, and every touch felt so light and feathered. Along with his smile he was giving me I felt so lighthearted and… happy.

"I just… cannot believe it…" I whispered with a rosy blush on my cheeks. We finished our big breakfast and now we were just plainly sitting towards each other, the dishes next to us on the table. Now it was only us… A soft chuckle from Yami let me look up. He moved his other hand forward and stroke my cheek softly, cupping it. "Me neither. I really believed that I wouldn't feel this way anymore… or meet someone that has this… feelings for me" he said. "On the streets you get the feeling of being ignored fast, and that people tend to avoid everything that has to do with you. I wasn't lying when I said that you were the first person in a long time that really recognized me and talked to me." A sigh escaped his mouth and with sincere eyes he looked up to me. "I also thought about… my feelings towards you."  
As these words escaped his mouth a well-known shiver went down my spine. Fear crawled up and I tensed. Yami felt this and his grab on my hand grew harder. "No Yugi, not what you think. They are real, and I wouldn't betray you, I knew this now" he said. A sigh escaped my mouth and I softly nodded. "It's just… When I look back, what happened the last days, and remembered how I was sitting at the station, watching your steps and everything… I really want to be honest to you, to have true feelings! I wanted to figure out that I am sitting right here because there ARE feelings for you inside me, and not that I simply imagine them, and take advantage of you now, you know…" He desperately looked at me, his grip tightened. As I looked into his eyes I met fear, his red oceans nearly drowned in it. It felt like he wanted to show me that he didn't lie to me, that there were real feelings for me… and that I won't leave him. I softly laid my hand upon his and lightly smiled.  
"I honestly never doubted that you would take advantage of me" I said. "But now, as you mentioned it… It is quite naïve, isn't it?" I asked and looked into his eyes carefully. I could see a slight flash of hurt in his eyes. I stroked over his hand and took his hand in mine. "What I wanted to say is, that I trusted you from the very beginning, and I still do… But you have to say that it is generally spoken dangerous to invite strangers to your home, isn't it?" I said and I hoped that he would understand me.  
And his face changed. He was still afraid, but he slightly chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I hope you won't do this again" he said and stroked over my hand. Now it was my time to nod and sat there in silence, enjoying his treatment. Every little stroke left a loving warmth on my skin, slowly spreading down my arm until it reached my heart. I closed my eyes and hummed contently, leaning into his touch. **  
**"Can I… stay with you?" he softly asked, barely hearable, like he didn't want to disturb my bliss. I opened my eyes and looked in his own now unsecure red oceans. Fear still lingered there, but their soft glistening brought life into them. They looked so beautiful and awoke a soft longing deep inside me. A longing for touch, a longing for kiss.  
With a smile I moved forward, slowly coming closer. Halfway Yami realized what I wanted to do and with an equal happy smile moved towards me and met me halfway, enclosing my lips in a smooth motion, kissing me tenderly. The soft motions caused a delightful shiver that stroke down like a lightning bolt through my body.

As we broke apart I smiled at him, looking in his equal happy face.  
"You look so beautiful when you are smiling" I said and blushed at my sudden outburst. Yami smiled and ruffled through my hair, as I watched his motions shyly.  
"Thank you, but I could never be as beautiful as you, my little one" he whispered. It increased my blush, even though I felt touched.  
"I wouldn't say that…" I disagreed and stood up from the table. He did the same and took me in a soft embrace as we stood in my living room together.  
"I always imagined how you looked before you got homeless" I confessed and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"And?" he tenderly asked, stroking my back **.  
** "I think you looked gorgeous… far more beautiful and… attractive than I could ever be" I whispered. I felt how he breathed in and rested his head above mine.  
"It is… " he began but stopped. He placed a soft kiss on my head and moved a little away, so we could look into our eyes. "I feel honored that you think about me this way, Yugi" he whispered and smiled. "I wish I could show you how I looked back then…"  
I softly shook my head. "Well it doesn't really matter Yami, because this is past. I like you the way you are now, and I'm curious what you look like when you are fitter and all those traces of homelessness has vanished" I said. "But what really matters" I began and I placed my hands above his heart, "is what is inside. Your outside may change, but what's inside of you will never change. And this is why I… like you. Very much."  
A loving smile broke out on his face. "You cannot imagine how much this means to me…"  
"Oh well, I can" I said and leaned on his chest again, listing to his heartbeat. "You may think that I'm attractive, but you're quite alone in this position" I said with a sigh. **  
**I could feel his body vibrate, and as I looked up I see him chuckling. "What's so funny?" I asked playfully.  
"This is quite good – no rivals for me" he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked him in the shoulder as he began laughing. With a shaking head I moved to the table and began cleaning it. As I was halfway to my kitchen my telephone rang. I placed the dishes on the counter fast and moved quickly to my phone, giving Yami a chaste kiss on his cheek on my way.

"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hello my boy! I hope you had a great holiday!" I heard the raspy voice of my grandfather.

"Grandpa!" I said cheerfully. I signaled Yami that I would go into my living room. With a nod he blew me a kiss and took care of the dishes.

"My Holidays were just great until now. How were yours?" I asked him, sitting down in my couch. Baya was instantly by my side, looking up to me and tilted her head as asking for permission if she could hop on the couch. I looked after the blanket for her, got it ready and she happily hopped on it, lying down next to me und snuggling against my leg. In this time my grandpa told me that he had a really nice dinner with his friend Dr Hopkins and that Mei came over for some tea. So he wasn't alone over the Christmas days.

"And I have great news for you! Mei will look after the shop after the New Year's Eve, so I will be able to visit you soon!" he said. My eyes got big and I beamed as I heard this. "These are great news grandpa! That's awesome! I-"

At that moment, something important came into my mind. I turned my head in the direction of my kitchen where I could hear Yami working. If grandpa would visit me, he would meet Yami… And I won't let my grandpa sleep on that couch.

"What is it, my boy?" he heard that I was struggling, and I sighed.

"Uhm, grandpa I have a visitor at the moment, and he will stay a little longer… If you will come and visit me, I cannot give you a proper sleeping place…" I said. A light chuckle was my answer.

"Ah my boy, always concerned. I think that we will find a solution for this problem. And I won't have a problem on sleeping on your couch, my son, you know that!" he said and I sighed. "Yeah I know…"

"But who is your guest? Do I know him?" he said with a curious, but also a stern voice. I rarely have guests, particularly no guest he won't know. And as I knew my grandpa he already knew the answer to his question.

"Ah, no, he is… a friend of mine. I got to know him here from Tokyo a-and he will stay with me for a while." My voice was shaking as I told him this and a light blush came to my face. It was so obvious that I wasn't telling him the whole truth. But my grandpa just chuckled.

"I see my boy. Well then I will get to know him soon, I guess?"

I smiled and silently sighed that he won't persuade me to more answers. We began some small-talk, how our Christmas Dinner was and I already told him something about Yami, like his name and what he was doing. All this time I stroke over Bayas soft fur and she snuggled against my leg. I was really happy about the news that my grandpa would visit me soon, and that he was also curious about Yami. Told person came into the living room and sat down beside Baya to pet her and sometimes he softly touched my hand. I smiled to him and couldn't be happier.  
"Alright grandpa, we were just having breakfast and want to do something. I'm so happy that you will come visit me!" I said cheerfully and looked over to Yami, who just looked astonished. I mouthed 'later' to him, signaling him that I would tell him everything after the call has ended. **  
**"Me too, my son. It has been a long time" he said and I could hear him chuckle. "Say Hi to Yami and Joey when you see him. I'll call you the next days, okay?"  
"Yes, I will. I'm looking forward to it. If I won't answer the phone I will call you back, ok? I don't know what we will do the next days."  
"Okay, just keep care. Good bye!"  
"Bye grandpa!"

I ended the call and looked contently down on my phone. "Soo, your grandpa will come by?" Yami asked cautiously. With a nod I confirmed his assumption. "Yes, and I already told him that you are here with me, and he is looking forward to meet you. I also should tell you hi" I smiled. Yami was astonished and his face was blank, but soon he smiled and said "Thanks."  
He was now curious about my grandpa, so he began asking me what he was like. I told him that after his retirement he opened a game shop at home to keep himself busy. Again Yami slightly flinched at the mentioning of the game shop. I wondered why he did this? I also told him that he took care of me after my parents died when I was young, so he practically raised me. He knew that some of my friends were gay and he tolerated it, but as I said a few days ago, I still have the feeling that he hoped that I would change my mind. But all in all he was a great guardian and I loved him dearly. And hopefully he would like Yami. I cannot imagine what it will cause if not only Yamis family was against him, but also mine… But deep inside I know that my grandpa would give him a chance. Maybe his visit won't be too bad…

„What do you want to do now, since it is early in the morning?" I asked him while I stroked through Bayas fur. Yami leaned over and placed his head carefully on my shoulder while he watched his dog in my lap. "There is still plenty of food in your fridge, and I want to bake some cakes…"  
"Some?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He knew that I had a weakness for sweet things. In my opinion he could only bake some cakes, but I knew that he wanted to train for the dinner tomorrow.  
A small laugh escaped his mouth "Yeah some, but it will be small cakes. But I need someone who could taste them" he said and winked at me as I looked into his face. "I'm counting on you."  
I smiled and I could believe that this glance came back into my eyes as I thought about a variety of cakes that will be soon in my flat. Yami laughed a little more and shook his head softly while it still rested on my shoulder.  
"Okay, so you will be cooking and baking. But the whole day?" I asked him after I found my way back into reality. With a sigh he nodded. "I need to, you know. I'm out of practice… Also I don't want to waste the groceries now."  
I could perfectly understand him, but still… He wasn't completely fit. I didn't know how his wounds looked and we didn't get much sleep last night either. My blush returned as I thought this….  
"Alright" I sighed and looked back at him, catching his gaze. "But I want to check on you first. And you will take a rest around midday. Even if you need practice for tomorrow, you also need to be fit. Joey and Seto don't want to have a tired and unfocused cook, you know" I said and took one of his hands into mine. "And if you need help, you just need to tell me…"  
"I… know, Yugi. But I need to do this on my own" he said and looked apologetic to me. "When I'm in a restaurant I need to be organized on my own, too, you know."  
Defeated I nodded. I understood his point and sadly I couldn't find an argument against it.  
Not now.  
He raised his head and looked at me. "What are your plans for today?" he asked. With his sudden movement Baya woke up from her slumber and looked at her master. With a wiggling tail she got on her paws and moved over to him. "I really don't know now. Maybe I will clean the flat and do some things on my PC…" With that he looked over to my desk where my Computer was. I couldn't identify it clearly, but was there some longing in his gaze? "What is it, Yami?" I asked softly, squeezing his hand.  
"I… it was a long time that I was doing something on a PC. I somehow… miss it" he said and looked at me. "It's not that I was obsessed with it, but it was nice surfing through the net and writing with… friends…" By mentioning his friends his whole statue seemed to sink in, but only slightly. Baya distracted him from any further bad thought by softly poking him, wanting to be stroked. He smiled at her and every trace of sadness was gone in a second.  
He was good in hiding it, maybe even coping with it. But after all I knew from him I know he kept it inside of him, until it was too much… and then it will come out violently, causing him to snap or… run away. A sigh escaped my mouth and I turn around to look at my computer. "You know, maybe I could set it up, so you can use it too" I mumbled, more for myself then for him. With a soft smile I turned around, looking into his slightly stunned face. "You're… sure?" he asked. I thought about it, but… why not? "Of course" I said. "But only if you promise me to take a break and get some rest during the day. I really don't want you to work all the time."  
I stood up and Baya followed my gaze. Did she already get something to eat?  
Yami followed me and with a soft sparkle in his eyes and a way more… confident, he nodded. "Alright… aibou" he said and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Let's get started!"  
I stood there for an eye blink, letting this sink in. Aibou… I smiled at this new nickname. I liked it. With a soft chuckle I followed him into my bedroom.

* * *

"Come on, Baya!" I said and took the new leash to guide her out of the building. It was still cold, but the snow came down gently and there was nearly no wind blowing, so it was a really nice winter day. Yami at my side snuggled himself into his scarf, but his eyes were glistening. With all his new, warm clothing he seemed to find a liking for this season – even though I'm sure that he will always be a child of the summer. As the little girl moved we happily went on to the little forest that was near my apartment building. Cautiously he took my hand and we walked in union through this winter land. I was smiling brightly and felt so incredible… happy.

It was early afternoon now and as Yami promised, he had taken a rest from all the cooking and baking. We have eaten lunch together – which was of course a 5 course menu with a double dessert at the end. I didn't need to tell that it was so perfect what he had cooked and that I loved his baking. It was a good idea to go out for a walk together. Just because Yami need to gain some weight it didn't mean that I need to gain it, too. Although a few more pounds wouldn't be bad either…  
After we cleaned up and gave Baya her lunch too, he lay down on the couch and together we were watching TV. It didn't take long and he was fast asleep, with his head in my lap and cuddled under the blanket. It was such a peaceful view that even after the show have ended I didn't want to wake him. In the end it was Baya who softly woke him by liking over his hand. He then decided to go out with her. And I was really happy as he asked if I wanted to come with them since the weather seemed nice.  
Also he softly admitted that he didn't want to miss my company.

We came to an open place were Yami decided to get Baya free from her leash, so she could stroll around and have some fun with the other dogs that were playing there. Together we watched that scene, playing, jumping up and down, chasing each other through the snow. It seemed that her dislike towards snow was fading, because sometimes she just rummaged through the snow with her nose, rolled through it, just to stood up and dash around like a young dog. She showed nothing but pure joy and it was so nice watching her.  
As I looked up to Yami he was contently smiling at his dog. His cheeks and nose were slightly red from the cold and he moved a little from feet to feet, holding his arms to keep himself warm.  
I moved next to him, standing close and hope to share some body heat with him. Slightly he snuggled closer to me, unsure if my neighbours and visitors were watching and maybe judging our openly shown affection. Honestly I don't know how tolerant my neighbors were, and at this point I actually don't care.

"Thanks" he whispered and sighed contently. Together we stood there and waited for Baya to return. Happily she strolled along our legs and waited to be petted. I got her attention as I grabbed something from my pocket and took it out. Instantly she wiggled with her tail and barked at me excitingly. Yami looked at me and laughed.  
"When did you get it?" he asked and took the bright green ball from my hand.  
"I got it yesterday along with the other stuff. Does she know this?" I asked and had to laugh as Baya tried to jump up at Yami to catch the ball. But Yami scolded her, advised her to sit down. She followed his orders, but her tail kept on wiggling, and she was more than prepared for the upcoming.  
With full force Yami throw that ball across the place and Baya didn't hesitate for a second and dashed behind it, happily squeaking all the way until she fetched it. Yami and I laughed happily as we watched her running. With the ball tight in her mouth she came back to us, letting go of the ball as Yami grabbed it and began dancing around, barking and demanding to throw that ball again. Yami hesitated and waited until Baya was sitting before him again, barking and tail-wiggling. And like before, she ran like mad behind the green object as it flew through the air. Other visitors of the park along with their dogs watched that scene with amusement, some dogs hunting behind her to get that ball out of her mouth. But she held her head high, running back towards us. This time she let the ball drop to Yamis feet, again happily barking.  
"Do you also want to throw it?" Yami asked and hold the ball in the air. Again Baya tried to catch it and jumped up, but Yami immediately signaled her to sit down and wait.  
"I don't know if I could throw it properly…" I said unsure, but looked tempted at the ball. Yami handed it to me and I looked at the green ball in my hand.  
"Don't worry; you won't need to throw it that far. I doubt that this little girl is capable of running any longer nonetheless. But give it a try" Yami encouraged me and looked at me with a smile. "Just one thing" he said and looked down to Baya, who listened eagerly and was focused on the object that rested now in my hand. "Let her sit in front of you before you throw it. I'd like it that way" he said and I watched down to Baya, who was currently standing in front of me. "Ok. Baya" I addressed her and she looked up to me. "Sit!"  
And calmly as I ordered she sat down, waiting excitedly for me the throw the ball.  
"Good", whispered Yami.  
And with this I threw the ball as wide as I could. Like she did before Baya barked happily all the way to the ball, catching it while it bounced. I cheered as she came to me and lay the ball at my feet, wanting to play a little bit more. I looked up to Yami and he just nodded. So I repeated my actions like before. It was so much fun to watch Baya running like mad behind this ball, and a content feeling spread out from my chest, keeping me warm from the inside as Yami took my hand.

"Hey Yugi!" someone from behind called and we turned around to meet my neighbours eyes. Her little dog, a small pug, came to my feet and sniffed at mine and Yamis and happily accepted it as we stroke over her head. Baya returned at this time and dropped the ball to walk over to my neighbour's dog to sniff at her. And soon after that both began to play and chase each other.  
"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked her with a smile. Yami watched out for the two dogs while I started a conversation with her.  
"Oh, I'm doing fine! And how about you? Is this your boyfriend?" she asked curiously, knowing about my homosexuality since a small talk we had in the hall between our flats.  
Yami focused now my neighbour and looked askingly to me. After all, we haven't talked about this directly. But after all what happened to last days – especially yesterday evening, I wasn't feeling any doubt about this. As I met his gaze, a wide, content smile spread out on my face and I grabbed his hand visibly. In return, Yamis face changed from an asking one to a happy one, with an equal happy smile like mine. I turned around and we looked at my neighbour.  
"Yes, this is Yami Inô, my boyfriend!"

* * *

In the evening we sat together at my desk. We watched how my PC booted and asked in which profile I liked to log in. Instead of logging into my own account I created a new one; one for Yami.  
After we returned from our walk with Baya, we split up. Yami wanted to cook some meals for training again and I looked after Baya and washed her in my bathroom. She enjoyed the treatment and was happy to warm up again after we stayed longer outside then planned. My neighbour engulfed us in a small talk and her dog was happily playing with Baya, so we couldn't have the heart and waited until Baya lay down exhausted and just watched the other dogs from afar. At this point we decided to go home, also to heat us up again.  
After I washed away to shampoo and dried her she licked over my hand and let me tickle her fur, so she lay down and wanted to rub her belly. We stayed there for nearly half an hour and Baya was nearly asleep as Yami walked in and looked amused at his dazing dog. He then announced that dinner was ready and together we sat down and ate. As always it was so delicious and I couldn't help and nearly ate everything Yami made. He chuckled and said that an empty plate is a compliment for a cook and that he was glad that I liked it. We cleaned up together and after I made us some tea, I signaled him to follow me.  
Curious he was sitting next to me, watching every move. I knew that he was used to Computers and that he would have no problems in using it. But I could relate to that special feeling when you get your own account. Even if it was no big deal, it was some kind of… freedom and privacy you gain.  
After I set up the account options I swiped the keyboard and the moue over to him.

"And now you can use my PC", I announced happily. Yami smiled at me brightly and took over what I handed him. "Thanks" he breathed and leaned down and kissed me softly. I snuggled closer to him while I was now the one who watched his actions on the screen.

"Well, then let's get started" he said and opened the web browser. "I hope I can remember all my passwords…"  
"Well in that case you can create a fresh E-Mail Address and contact the support that you need access to your old Accounts. That should work, shouldn't it?" I suggested and took the last sip of my tea.  
"I don't know… But it won't hurt if I create a new one" he said and typed in an address where he could create himself a new e-mail address. To give him some privacy I stood up. "Do you want also some tea again?" I said and took his cup. He simply nodded and smiled at me; it was pure joy he had written over his face. With a smile I walked into the kitchen. I felt so lighthearted! Yami was so happy about having a Computer he could use again, and his happiness made me happy as well. It was like he gained a part of his freedom again…

With two cups of tea I returned and sat next to him. He clicked on some buttons and read something on a News page. I snuggled closer to him while my eyes followed his actions on the screen. I remained silent all the while, even when he had problems or a Pop-Up appeared I never told him what he should do. Sometimes he needed a second, but he was definitely not new to this kind of technology. He organized his browser, set his bookmarks for some pages – and stumbled upon a well known social network's page. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the screen worriedly.  
"What is it Yami?" I asked as he didn't do anything but stare.  
"I used to have an account there… but I don't know my login anymore…" he said and looked sternly to me. "But it is a way to contact my friends."

My eyes turned big as I heard this. "Well, I have an account there too. If you like, we could contact the support first and hope that they will give you your login back? Or maybe you could change it then."

He nodded and he slid the keyboard over to me, so I could log in into my profile. The page loaded and directed us to my profile. I'm not that active on this platform and therefor was only a picture of me, which didn't show my whole face and very few details on my person on my profile. I was connected to my dearest friend and colleagues and this was it. I never used this page to get the newest gossip or news that could interest me; if I want to know something, I just looked it up. And if I wanted to write my friends I would just texted them over the phone.  
But to my surprise some things changed. I could add a header now and I should add some relationships. Also you could create some kind of 'network' where you could show news and postings just to a circle of friends and not everyone. "Can I get this done first?" I asked Yami and he nodded, so I just made it plainly. My header went black and I accepted the invitation of my friends. After that I searched for the support to ask for Yamis account, but he stopped my tracks. "Wait"

He gently took over the mouse and maneuvered it to the page of my friend Ryou. His white fluffy head was shown on the picture and there was some facts about him; that he lived in Domino, which school he visited and that he was in a relationship with Bakura.

Yamis mouth dropped open. As he clicked on Bakuras name his profile opened up. You could see his back with his wild white hair. I knew that Bakura and Ryou moved in together in Domino at the beginning of the year. Ryou was complaining that Bakura brought so many things with him that the attic of their small house was nearly filled with only Bakura's stuff. But dare you and say something against it or ask to throw away something – Bakura will go nuts every time and defend every little piece. So Ryou moved his things into the cellar. Thankfully they got a big house for themselves.

And due to the fact that Ryou and Bakura were a couple for nearly 3 years now I was befriended with him.

"You… know him?" Yami whispered and looked disbelievingly down to me. I just nodded. "Yeah, of course I knew him. He is Ryous boyfriend for nearly 3 years now and he clung to him every time we met. I'm still surprised that both got along together so well. Why do you ask?"

Without saying anything Yami clicked on Bakuras friend list and searched for someone. Bakura hadn't got many friends too, and therefor Yami found the profile he was searching for quite easily.

I couldn't see the profile picture because the person didn't share it with strangers, and the name was "Dark Pharaoh", so he or she wouldn't show of his real name. All in all this profile was quite empty and I wouldn't recognize the person in either way. A little pop up on this page announced that this person hadn't logged in for quite a while and if I want to send a reminder. More wasn't visible at this side. "Wh-who is this, Yami?" I asked and a sad smile spread out on his face.

"That is me."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. Dark Pharaoh is my Nickname. I never post my real name in the web so my family won't be able to find me…"  
I blinked and looked very surprised. My view changed between Yamis sad smile and the screen and back, and the news slowly sunk in. "So you know Bakura?" I breathed disbelievingly. How small the world could be…

A sad chuckle was his answer. "Yes, he is – was my best friend… I don't know if he is still my friend", he said and got back to Bakuras page. He clicked on the photo section and looked through the pictures. It seemed that he was searching for a specific one. "Damn, he wouldn't share it with you because you are in a different network" he said and was about to click back to his friends list, as I said "Wait!"

Now it was my turn to take over the mouse and moved it to an old picture, which was dated 2 years back. You could see a madly laughing Bakura along with Marik, another slightly insane guy a friend of mine hooked up with, and in the background – my jaw dropped open as I realized this – Yami.

He was wearing leather pants along with a white, tight t-shirt and sunglasses. He was also laughing and he seemed so happy. And damn he looked hot! You could easily see his muscles behind the fabric, and his skin was more tanned then it was now. Also he wear some nice jewelry – a few silver earrings along with a dog collar like I used to wear earlier too, a black leather band wrapped around his biceps, and some bands around his wrists. He was wearing an additional belt which hung loosely around his waist and a chain from his belt went to his back; I guessed he chained his purse which was holding in one of his back pockets.

I didn't know how long I stared at this picture, and I didn't know how long I hold the mouse so tight that Yami wasn't able to move it, but I snapped out of my trance as I felt his heated breath near my ear. His voice seemed amused, and slightly… seducing. "Like what you see, Yugi?" he whispered in my ear. And the way he said it, the way his breath hit my skin – it send sweet and hot shivers down my spine. I felt how I got Goosebumps leading away from the spot where his breath met my skin. It… turned me on.

The way he was making me feel… it was marvellous. It left a longing deep inside of me which I've never felt so intense before. It made me move around and want to kiss him. I was met with his eyes amusingly burning down into my own. It increased my longing to feel him near, to feel his skin against my own, to hear him whispering my name again…

It turned me on. His whole being turned me own. Either he looked down, or broken, with messy hair and a beard, or well-built with a bright smile; laughing, sighing or whispering... This man made my head spin and my heart beat wilder in my chest.

"Always" I whispered back and leaned forward, closing my eyes – forgetting my shyness and locked it away deep down inside of me - and meeting his lips halfway for a slow but passionate kiss.

* * *

We sent the E-mail to the support team about Yamis profile and hoped that they will send us the information he needed to log back in. But there was still something bothering him. He also looked up if his other friend Marik was there too and was surprised to find him easily. But he had to laugh out loud as he saw Mariks profile picture, which showed him with some fluffy bunny ears and an outfit that reminded me of a housemaid-dress… Well, I couldn't help and joined his laughing, but aside from Yami I knew when this picture was taken, and who took it…

After we stopped laughing he became serious again. "Do you think… that I could write a message to Bakura… from your profile?" he asked as I was heading for the kitchen again. I sighed "Hold on for a second" I said and got us two new cups of tea to ease our nerves – and to hold back this deep burning inside of me.

As I came back Yami had opened a chat window with Bakura and was anxiously biting his nails. I placed his cup next to the keyboard and stood behind him. "Why are you so nervous, Yami?" I asked him, placing my hand gently on his shoulder. He sighed.

"We didn't have the chance to say goodbye properly. I knew he was moving away from Tokyo but I didn't know where… He was the one I pleaded to keep my beloved things that I couldn't give away…" he said lowly and looked up to me.

"He knew that if he was moving I won't have another place to come to once in a while, or stay a rainy night. The last time I left his home I wrote a note that I would try to find some work and that I would be back in some days – but the next time I went to his place he wasn't there any longer. I… " he stopped and looked down.

"You felt betrayed?"

"No!" he said fiercely. "Never would I felt betrayed by him. But I felt… sad and… sorry, for not letting him know where I've been. He always wanted to know where I was moving. He was also the one who gave Baya to me. So that I wouldn't feel alone and always remind myself that he would be there, thinking and… believing in me."

I blinked. "So Baya is from him?" Yami nodded. I blinked again. I turned my head and looked at the little fuzzball sleeping on her blanket. I always wondered if her Name had a special meaning, and now it was obvious… "Who named her?" I asked him, just to be sure.  
Now it was Yamis turn to blink. "Uhm, Bakura said her name was Baya. I don't know if she was named before." A smile came to my face. I never thought that Bakura was capable of something like this.  
"Well I would assume that Bakura gave her that name." Yami looked puzzled to me, and to underline his confusion also raised one of his eyebrows. "Why would you think that?"  
Again I blinked, unbelieving. "You haven't noticed it yet?"  
"No, what?"  
Softly I shook my head. I smiled and bent over to a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote Bakuras Name on it. Right under it I wrote Yamis name. Then I circled their beginnings.

Ba-kura  
Ya-mi

Ba  
Ya

"See?" I told and Yami was staring in awe at their circled names. "I'll always wondered if her name had a meaning. He seemed to care for you a lot, Yami", I said and laid a hand on his shoulder. He covered his opened mouth and leaned his head into his palm, never braking the view on the paper. Slowly he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Never would I have guessed that …" I smiled at him.  
"Then why are you hesitating? Write him a message!"  
"But …What if he won't believe me that I'm… me?"

He had a point. In the first place it's me that was writing him. Though Bakura couldn't know that I found Yami and picked him up. But there I remembered something. "Wait" I said and began texting Bakura over my phone. Maybe there was a way to convince him that I was telling the truth.

' _Hey Bakura, you there?_ ' I started and hoped that he would answer fast. Usually I wouldn't chat with him, but maybe he would catch on that this wasn't a usual conversation. Yami read the lines on my screen, looking anxiously between me and it. And we didn't need to wait long. Yami hold his breath as a little blue light next to Bakuras name indicated that he came online and read my message.

' _What do you want shrimp?_ ' He asked in his usual manner. Yami tensed at this but I gently squeezed his shoulder. "It's ok. It's his usual way" I said and wrote my next message.

' _You know someone called Yami?_ '

Bakura wasn't writing back instantly. He gave himself some time, weighing if I was fooling him or not. I couldn't be mad at him – actually I could understand him.

' _Maybe_ '

' _Along with a dog called Baya?_ '

Again, a long pause.

' _He's dead_ '

I was puzzled at this. Yami let hung his head. "You see?" he whispered sadly. It hurt to see him like this…

' _What? Why would you think that?_ '

' _Because he is! And now leave me alone and never mention him again_ '

' _What if I tell you that they're quite alive in are with me right now?_ '

' _SHUT UP!_ '

Yami sighed and shook his head, following our conversation over the screen. "It's no use Aibou, he is stubborn as hell"

I shook my head. He need to believe me, for Yamis and Bayas sake. And I'm not the kind of person who gave up easily. Also I still have the best evidence to convince him. "Well, then he should take this." With that I posted a picture. It slowly built up on the screen and Yami disbelievingly clicked on it to enhance the view.

It showed him smiling at Baya, his profile clearly visible. Baya was happily looking up to him – still a bit fuzzy. My living room was dark and only lit by candlelight and the lights from the city.

"When did you take this picture?" Yami asked surprised. I chuckled. "The second day you were here. It was such a nice view and I couldn't help me and took it. I'm sorry that I didn't let you know." He shook his head and grabbed my hand and kissed it. "It's ok. I was just surprised…" Then we realized Bakura was typing. But this time it wasn't directed to me.

' _You look awful, Pharaoh_ '

Yami smirked and looked up to me. I nodded and he began typing.

' _Still prettier than you, tombrobber_ '

' _In your dreams!_ '

' _Well I'm living mine right now, thanks to Yugi_ '

"Hey!" I said and smacked him lightly on his back. Though I couldn't deny that this compliment touched me deep inside. Yami just laughed and said "It's true!"

' _Ooooh, so romantic – it's making me sick._ '

Bakura wasn't finished with writing, so we waited for his answer.

' _WHERE THE FUCKING BLOODY WAY HAVE YOU BEEN YOU BASTARD?!_ '

"Holy, he is in his swearing form again" I said and sipped on my tea. Yami laughed sadly and wrote back.

' _It's a long story my friend… And I hope that you forgive me_ '

' _I'LL FORGIVE YOU IF I CAN PUNCH YOU IN YOUR UGLY FACE!_ '

"How long did you know him?" Yami asked as he was typing a message again. I chuckled.  
"Long enough to know that he is happy to hear from you again."

At this point, my mobile began vibrating, and I could see that Ryou was calling me.

"Hey Ryou!" I greeted him, nearly thinking that it was Bakura who will be speaking, but it was one of my best friends.  
"Hey Yugi! Ehm – could you please tell me why Bakura is nearly crying and demolishing things? He said you texted him?"

I left the room and told Ryou: "That is a looong story. I hope you have some spare time."

* * *

 _In my early draft "Baya" was called "Jen" but I disliked this name somehow, I just worked with it. As I decided to re-work this FF I also decided to rename some characters, such as "Jen". I then thought about a proper dog name, and in the first instance I went through all the dogs I knew. One of the first dogs is the one of my neighbour "Baya" and I liked it, because it isn't a 'cliché' dog name. And as I wrote this scene - originally it should come later, but it fits in here perfectly – I realized that it was the perfect name for a dog a caring Bakura would give to his friend :D It wasn't intended at the beginning and evolved to something meaningful. It's a funny but lovely coincidence I wanted to share with you ^-^_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter and could forgive the long wait. The next chapter is again a rewritten one and I already wrote something for it. And I give you a small hint what will come up, because it will be rather difficult to write: a duel. Well, it will be interesting, but I need to have a good strategy and I'm kinda bad at Duel Monsters ._. But I hope to get some help from friends and be abled to upload some time in this year._

 _Until then – have a great time!_

 _Yours,_  
 _Sunny_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Calm before the Storm

_Hello everybody – sorry I kept you waiting._

 _I know I made a promise to update soon, and yeah I said that it won't take long until this chapter will be published, but life got in my way – in a very positive way, I have to say. Last year I still suffered a depression which I hopefully finally overcome somehow after 2 years. Also, I was disturbed by so many good Yu-Gi-Oh! things – the new movie, the Duel Links App (which I still play every day and helped me A LOT with this chapter), and of course all the people I had the pleasure to get to know this year. It was an exciting year and it still has some time to offer!  
But what I never stopped during this year was working on this fanfic.  
I finally can say that the outlines of the story are finished, and that I roughly can say how many chapters you may await. Though it can vary – like in this case, I listened to my beta readers and cut the chapter in half. And with the next chapter nearly finished (which will be now Chapter 9 and maybe 10) there will be an update LOT sooner than… nearly a year.  
I hope with those news you can forgive me my absence. I may not promise you to upload chapters more regular, but I'm definitely in and try to work more constantly on the upcoming chapters (and not the later ones)._

 _So I wish you an enjoyable time while reading! A big "Thank you" who will take their time and read this, and also the biggest hugs to King of Doors and ashethehedgehog for helping me with this one_

* * *

The first thing I felt in the morning was a light movement next to me, which awoke my awareness and fought away sleep. Right after that, a hand sneaked around my body and held me, swiftly pulling me backwards into their arms. A kiss was planted on my hair, and I felt how the body crawled nearer to me, feeling its warmth.

Was there any better way to wake up?

I debated with myself if I should wait and pretend that I'm still sleeping, but I decided against it and slowly moved my arms, stretching them. Instantly I felt how the grip tighten and a content sigh brushed over my ear, before I could feel lips on my skin.

"Good morning," I yawned and I couldn't help a smile. His grip didn't loosen, and it was… sweet, how clingy he was in the morning. Or was there another reason…?

Instead of wishing me a good morning as well, he remained silent, lovingly planting slow kisses on my neck, my shoulder, and my hair. I hummed in pleasure at his treatment.

"Did you sleep well?" he whispered softly in my ear, stroking its contouring with his nose. I lightly groaned in discomfort und retreated, because his movement tickled and I playfully batted Yami's face away. Thankfully, he understood that I didn't want him entirely gone, as he moved his head up and leaned against mine.

"And you?" I asked in the same quit manner while I stretched my arms. It was nice to have this relaxing, peaceful atmosphere around us.

His grip around me got a little tighter as he snuggled his head in the crook of my neck. "It was the best slumber I've had in weeks," he said and we both laughed.

"I'm glad you're adjusting so well to normal life again," I said, putting his hand in mine, stroking it softly.

"It's all because of you, aibou," he said, slowly turning me around, careful with his actions. It was sweet, how gentle and… loving he was towards me, trying not to put me into discomfort, even though he was to one of us hurt.

Loving red oceans met with my sleepy amethyst ones, before he closed his eyes to come closer, sealing my lips with his in a tender kiss. I shut my eyes as well, feeling the fire ignited deep inside me, craving for more, to feel more of his skin, his heat, his touch…

'What? Where did this come from so… suddenly?' I wondered and tried to calm my thoughts and feelings down the best that I can. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I tried to focus on… him, which wasn't really helping. What was going on?

He ended the kiss as soon as it had started, leaving me senseless in his arms. I slightly groaned as his lips parted from me, hearing a soft chuckle in response. I robbed closer to him and snuggled on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and feeling it rise up and down.

Did I say that he was clingy in the morning? I might need to rethink this now.

"I still cannot believe what you did yesterday…" He whispered in my ear. His arms pulled me closer to him and his hug intensified.

"You mean Bakura?" I asked against the fabric of his shirt. I could feel his nod, but no verbal response. I slung my arm around his waist to give him some comfort.

"It's still a funny coincidence, don't you think?" I said, and he laughed softly.

My thoughts wander off to the previous evening. While I talked with Ryou on the phone he and Bakura kept on writing with my account. It was funny to feel the vibration with every new message Bakura wrote; I never thought he was capable of writing so much. But both had to catch up with what happened the last months, and I'm sure they would have more things to discuss when they see each other again…

"I… still can't believe it," he whispered, holding me close. "Is it still true that they will come by tomorrow?"

"Yes. If I understood Ryou right, they pick up Marik and Malik from the airport tomorrow. And if Seto agrees, they will be at the New Year's Eve Party too," I explained. "That means that you'll be able to see Marik again!"

He nodded and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "And when everything works out today, I'll have a job for New Year…" His voice was shaking slightly, and he shook his head. "I must be dreaming… this is so-"

"You're not dreaming, Yami. Unless we're having the same dream," I said and lifted myself up to look into his eyes. It was still dark outside, and the room was only lit dimly, but I could see his eyes perfectly. "I realize that everything is slowly going back to normal now, but don't forget to focus tonight. Even if Joey and Seto are my friends, they won't take you just because you're my boyfriend now," I explained, looking at him imploringly.

He took a deep breath to steady his mind, then finally nodded confidently at me. "I know, but I'm still grateful for this opportunity – for anything you have done for me," he said and took my hand. "Do you want to get up with me now? I'll finish breakfast and you could look after Baya in the meantime."

Smiling at him, I nodded.

Baya was already waiting for one of us as we stepped into the hall together. Yami greeted her shortly and moved directly into the kitchen while I changed into something proper to take her out on a walk.

The good thing about the early hour was that I was nearly alone while I walked through the freshly fallen snow and the atmosphere was quiet. It was good to settle my thoughts, and Baya was relaxed as ever while we walked. These feelings this morning, they were new… When did I develop such a… _greed_ for someone? Or especially for Yami?

Was it right? Or was it… too early? He was merely a week away from the streets, and some of his wounds still look bad. Even if he felt better now – could I… demand such actions already? Especially – after what he told me a few days ago?

I mean – the time we have spent together wasn't much. We really were close… but was it enough to be already _this_ close?

A smile came to my face as I thought about the last days. How I met him, how my feelings developed for him, our first kiss… everything had happened in a matter of days. It made me happy and I could feel the spreading of warm feelings through my body when I simply _thought_ of him. But there was also this flutter of nervous fright in my chest. It had _only_ happened in a matter of days. When I thought about the period it took with my ex-boyfriend to fall in love…

Was Yami that special?

I let this thought linger in my mind for a longer time. Baya was tired of walking in the snow; she kept pulling on her leash, wanting to go back into the warmth of our apartment. I was too lost in my mind and engulfed in my feelings for my new boyfriend to notice – his smiles, his eyes, his whole being, the person he is right now, so fragile but strong on the inside. If the wounds would heal…

Right now I cannot think of anything else than him. And I think that is a good sign… right?

* * *

By the time Baya and I returned, Yami was already done with the breakfast. He couldn't concentrate or sit down for a minute. Sometimes he murmured something to himself, stood up, took a note and walked back to the chair, only to shake his head and go back to wipe out what he had previously written down. He barely ate a thing of his delicious breakfast.  
Baya and I watched him pace through the kitchen, until it reached the point where I had to carefully take his arm.

"Yami, please stop for a moment," I said calmly and he looked at me with wide eyes, like a deer faced with a speeding car. Soothingly, my thumb ran over his soft skin. "I know you are nervous but please, don't get a heart attack right now."

Curious, Yami looked at me and tried to understand what I was saying. But it sunk in and defeated, he hung his head. "Sorry aibou…" was his simple answer, and with a heavy sigh he sat down in front of me again. "You know this means a lot to me."

"I know, as it does for me. But I'm worried about you. You are currently not the fittest, even if you have been getting better the last days. And you need some energy in the form of a really good tea, along with the great breakfast you cooked!" I said, and to underline my speech I lifted his cup in front of him, which he hadn't touched since I entered the kitchen. A small defeated smile came to his face as he accepted the cup in his hands, taking a long sip.

"How about this: You try and forget the test this evening for at least 10 minutes and have breakfast with me. After that, I'll leave you in the kitchen until noon, and then you take a break for at least an hour… maybe you can leave something in the oven that needs some time. And then we do something relaxing until it's finished and you can return to the kitchen until Joey and Seto arrive – although I would suggest that you freshen up before they show up."

Yami chuckled, but nodded. "Yeah, you might be right. After all, I should appreciate the possibility to take a shower every day, right?" he said with a grin. "And after all this cooking I need to clean the kitchen… It's a good thing to have a schedule for today, your plan sounds great! Have anything in mind for my break?"

I laughed a little and tried to come up with something, but with the handsome man in front of me looking at me teasingly through his broken lashes and crimson eyes, it was rather hard to concentrate.

"I'll come up with something," I said with a wink.

* * *

After our breakfast, he ordered me out of the kitchen, asking me not to disturb him and apologizing for not being with me until he was done. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and hugged me tight before I left, just like he tried to get some energy and hope for the upcoming hours. With a happy smile, I left for my living room. Baya joined me, but only to lay down on her new cushion to get some rest after the exhausting walk. At first I started to tidy up, but because Yami was quite organized I was done in a few minutes. And so I stood there, unsure what to do.

That was until my eyes met with my Dark Magician.

I then decided to look up my new cards we bought yesterday, to see if I would be able to add them to my deck, or be able to build a whole new one. I was so enthralled in my cards that I didn't realize how time went by.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to see this," Yami said softly to prevent startling me. I looked up and saw a cake, covered with a rosy cream and some strawberries and raspberries. It looked so delicious and my eyes grew bigger and my mouth started to water with just looking at it. It must have been something special, because Yami chuckled and slowly placed the cake beside my cards.

Hastily, but still carefully, I put them away, watching out so that I wouldn't mess up the order. In that time, Yami had lit the candles on my tables and cut the little cake in half, so we both could eat it. Baya rose her nose from her lying position and slowly walked over to us.

Sawing her, Yami pointed into the kitchen and said, "Your meal is there, little girl. Just follow your nose." Baya moved slowly into the kitchen and with the sound of her dog tag crushing against her bowl we knew she had found it.

"Thanks for this delightful meal straight from heaven, Yami," I said happily and pushed the plate aside, causing Yami to grin.

He swallowed the last bit and laughed. "You're welcome. I'm glad it worked out the way I wanted. I think this was the first meal I'm quite content with," he said and put away the dishes.

"Is this good?" I asked cautiously, because Yami seemed really calm for the first time this day.

"I think so," he said after a short while. "Ending the first part of the day with a result I'm happy with seems to be good. I just hope the meat in the oven is going to be like I want it. It would ease my nerves a lot if the meal works out," he said with a sigh and looked up at me. "I'm still sorry that I occupy so much of your space and time without really spending it with you."

A slight blush came to my face, I could practically feel how the warmth slowly crawled up my cheeks. "I-it's ok, Yami. I mean, you need it, and I'm fine with you taking it. And I'm benefitting from it as well," I said, leaning my head carefully on his shoulder.

"How so?" he said with a chuckle, planting a light kiss on my temple.

"I get lots of good meals!" I cheered and rubbed my belly. "If this goes on I really need to think about going to the gym."

Yami let out a heartfelt laugh while he stood up and took our plates to the sink. "Well it's not bad for me to gain some weight again," he said with a wink.

When he returned from the kitchen he glanced around in search of something. "Aibou? Do you know where I left my cards?" He asked. I looked up curiously from my old Deck, which I used to win my first title with.

"Umm, didn't you put them on the shelf there?" I said and gestured towards it.

He turned around to the shelf I mentioned and after a few moments he announced with a low "Ah!" that he found what he was looking for. With his cards and booster packs in his hand he joined me on the table in front of me. As he carefully opened his first booster and looked happily through the cards, barely touching them in fear of damaging them, I looked at him questioningly.

In far depth of my apartment I could heard the kitchen timer, ticking down the seconds. A happy smile came to my face as I realized that Yami kept the promise and took a break while something was in the oven.

We started to sort out our cards and open the rest of our booster packs. As Yami showed me the cards he got, there was some… wonder and eagerness in his eyes, as he told me how he used to have a deck of his own, winning duels and bigger competitions. He described to me his combos as he pulled a card from the booster, or difficult situations where he nearly lost but drew the one card that could safe him. In a breath, he also admitted his hope that Bakura had kept his precious cards and didn't sell them.

As he spoke, I slowed down in looking through my own cards I bought yesterday, until I stopped entirely. Watching him treating those cards he had with a kind of devotion made me somehow feel… bad about my own behavior. Not that I won't treat my cards well and won't value them, but instead of watching them in wonder I was merely thinking about in which of my numerous decks I would put which new, exclusive card. And Yami, who was as passionate as I as it seems, only have those few cards to barely build one deck. Glancing over his few cards, I picked up one of my boxes where I kept cards that I have triple or even more, or which I didn't need anymore.

In between his descriptions and his all in all good mood there were slight moments of sadness and a kind of acceptance. One time, he let out a deep sigh as he looked at a card a little longer after he ended with his speech, or he would stay silent for a longer time. I looked up every time and could see this… longing in his eyes. He missed to duel, it was obvious. But when he lay down the card he looked also defeated, as when he lost a match to his very own destiny and made him lose all his belongings. It tugged at my heartstrings – and just as the first time I laid my eyes upon him, I couldn't help myself but want to help him – at least a little.

"Here," I said and gave him the cards I sorted out from my boxes. "I don't need those anymore. Take them."

Yami stopped mid-sentence to look at the number of cards in my hand. His eyes grew big in wonder, and they travelled up my arm, shoulder and neck, until they reached my very own to stare into them for a moment. He didn't say a word anymore, until he reached out and took them. Slowly he began looking through them, having a content smile on his face while he read carefully every title on the cards.

"Banner of Courage, Polymerization, Warrior Dai Grepher, Berphomet… I-" He murmured but then looked up again, and I was touched in every way possible when I saw his eyes shining with happiness. "Thank you, aibou," he whispered, touched.

Silently, without making a sound, I simply nodded. Yami started to sort his new cards and sometimes smiled and was laughing softly when he found a familiar card among those I gave him. He murmured words to himself, shook his head and started again, building strategies in his mind. I loved watching him in this process, however I tried not to look at the cards he used for his deck. Also, I started to build a deck on my own, though I avoided using my strongest and best cards. A little smile came to my face as I realized what we both were actually doing and it was really enjoyable. Right now, there was no better place to be.

Somehow, we finished simultaneously and looked at each other, but this time, it was different. Though I still felt my heart thump when I looked at him - and I was hoping that he felt the same - love wasn't the primary feeling I got.

And as a little smirk came to his face, I knew he was feeling the same.

Without any words needed, we started to make some space on the table; laying the cards aside so we wouldn't accidentally mix piles, carefully putting the candles away and handing each other our decks to shuffle.

I loved the feeling of an upcoming duel; going through your strategies again, feeling the anxiousness building up inside of you, the courage of risking all or nothing to win this fight. My friends said I became a different person when I start a duel – still reasonable and friendly, but also fierce and eager to win. All kindness and shyness laid aside I was focused to burst through the defense of my enemy, and with this attitude I have defended my title as King of Games for many years, until I decided to settle down.

Even if I didn't consider Yami an enemy, I couldn't help but feel the same feelings before a tournament starts.

"How about we add some extra rules to this game?" Yami suggested. He seemed much more confident than the last few days. I was astonished, but also pleased to see him this way.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked with a playful smile on my face. He wasn't the only one who could play this game after all.

"Every time an attack is successful, or a monster is destroyed, one of us has to answer a question," Yami said winking. "So I get to know you better since I'm your boyfriend now."

I blushed at the mention and stopped shuffling his deck. "It still feels… incredible" I said as I handed him his deck back. I grabbed a coin and tossed it in the air.

"Yeah…" was the simple answer that came as a breath, while he laid down my deck in front of me and watched my moves carefully.

"Heads or tails?" I asked, the coin hidden under my hand.

And as Yami chose 'Tails', he began the duel.

Conscious of the time limit we were on, we decided to play a fast duel, with all our cards and zones cut in half. I loved these kinds of fast duels. It didn't have the character of a tournament, but it was still thrilling enough.

"I place one card face down," he began. "And I also play Brohunder in attack position."

It was a weak monster with 900 attack points. I looked up at him as he announced the end of his turn, and though he had a really good poker face, smirking all the time, I smelled the trap that was laid in front of me.

But since it wasn't a tournament, I could risk it, right?

"I lay down these cards face down, and summon Elemental Mage in attack position." I showed him the monster's effect, which meant that it could attack twice if the other monster was a light creature.

And unfortunately for Yami, it was.

But before I could declare my attack, I was lost in Yami's mischievous smirk. The sparkles in his eyes seemed to dance around amusedly while he watched every one of my single moves.

"Are you sure that you want to attack me?" he asked in a deep, playful voice, and if I wasn't in a duel with him, I swear my legs would have melted away.

But I was in dueling mode, so I simply smirked back and went on with my moves.

"I'll attack you twice," I announced my turn.

"Not so fast, Aibou," he said and flipped over his trap card. "This one sadly destroys your monster, when my monster is send to the graveyard. So, I also have a question to ask here as well," he said with a wink and we both took our cards off the field.

"Uhm…" I said while I was thinking. What could I ask him? There were tons of questions regarding him in my mind, but now, when I have the chance to ask, it was blank and I couldn't think of a single one.

"You have something? Unless… I could ask you the first question?" He offered with a smile, and with a slight blush I nodded.

"Shoot away."

"What did you want to become when you were a child?"

"Oh a…" I said, blushing more. "That's kind of easy, I think. I always wanted to design new games and toys for the game shop we had, and I would offer them for free to my grandfather and to poor children, so they didn't have to care about the money or fees. I had this dream for quite a while but well… in the end I decided for something more safe. And I still can help my grandfather out here and there," I explained with a sigh. Creating games was always something I wanted to do, and I still wanted to. But I also had expenses to think about, and life got in the way.

Yami smiled sadly after I mentioned the game shop, but he also nodded. "After all I know about you, it fits you. Thanks for sharing. Do you want to know what I wanted to become when I was young?" he asked.

At first I wanted to nod, but after a short moment I got suspicious. For now I would give in, but if he would lead the way all through the duel, than I might say something.

"Shoot," I said with a smile.

"I wanted to be a King," he said bluntly, and I laughed at this. I would have felt bad but he started laughing along with me, and it wasn't helping that my mind wandered off and started to picture Yami not as a King, but as a little princess with a pink gown and a crown way too big for his head.

"Why?!" I said after I wiped away a tear from the corner of my eye.

"Well, my father started to tell me stories about Egypt when I was little and he told me about all those glorious Pharaohs and how beautiful the landscape was, and every time he ended he told me that I would have been a great Pharaoh. And naïve as I was, I assumed that I could still become the 'King of Egypt' and yearned for this goal. It ended when I was in first grade and they told me that you cannot become King, but needed to be born into Royalty. Man, I was mad at my father after that," he said with a smile.

"That explains why you choose to be 'Dark Pharaoh' on the internet," I assumed, and surprisingly he shook his head.

"No, that's a different story. I may tell you another time," he shrugged and went to draw a card.

"Uhm, I still have a question left, my dear," I said with a wink and Yami retreated from his deck.

"Sorry, you are right. Do you have something on your mind?"

"Hmm… you could tell me the story immediately and not later," I said.

He sighed and looked at me. "That is a long story that needs more background information, and I really would like to duel, aibou. But I could tell you a fragment of it?" He said, voice rising at the end.

I thought about it. If it was such a big deal, would it be wise to gain knowledge of a little fragment of it right now? Would it be better to listen to it in a full conversation? But on the other hand, I really don't know what I should ask him. I'm really bad at this…

"Ok, but only a little fragment," I agreed. At first I wasn't sure if I was ok with him leading this question game we started, but now it felt quite all right. It helped me to avoid awkward spaces where I couldn't think of a proper one. Not that I'm not interested in him, but asking him something on the spot? It's always difficult.

"The really obvious one is that I'm half Egyptian, and one of my friends is also from Egypt," he started. "But my family tree on the Egyptian side really goes back to the decades of the Pharaohs. So, it could be that one of my ancestors really was a Pharaoh!"

"Oh, this is pretty cool!" I said and my eyes grew large in awe. "I really love ancient Egypt! I loved the stories my grandpa told me when I was little. And it was so cool to rummage through his notes he took while he was on an expedition and listen what he had to say."

Yami just smiled and looked down at his deck. "May I?"

"Of course, your highness," I said and with a laugh he drew a new card. He looked at it and after a brief moment he looked back at me.

"I active my Banner of Courage, which will give me additional two hundred attack points during my Battle Phase, and also I play this card face down. I also summon this monster, which will attack you."

"And with attacking me you activated my trap card, Embodiment of Apophis, which I will lay down in defense mode," I said and flipped over the card. Sadly, I couldn't save my Elemental Mage and I noted my new life points. I looked up to him and with a nod I continued with my turn.

"I summon this monster and attach this equip spell card to it, so it will gain an additional five hundred attack points. With this I attack your Dai Grepher," I said and he took his monster to the graveyard. Maybe I should be a little bit gentler towards him in my next turn…

"What was the stupidest thing you and Bakura ever did?" I asked before he could say anything. I laid my cards aside and watched closely as he turned pale before blushing.

"Uhm, well… Bakura, Marik and I wanted to have a little vacation during school, but we were low on money and hadn't got the chance to get away. But one day before summer break Bakura ditched the last two courses and arrived with a rental car to pick us up. Marik was really excited about it and I was just speechless, but still got in. Several hours later we were at the beach and trying to relax. Well, the best you can when your best buddies just strip off their clothes and run into the water like crazy while you sit there," he told me to this point, until he gave me time to start laughing.

"Don't you mean that they had their fun in the sea while you just sat there and watched them?" I said after I calmed myself a little bit down.

"At the beginning, yes. But after a while I joined them," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks. "It was colder than I expected…

"Anyway! The point was that we really had a great weekend, with us sleeping in the car and trying to survive on fast food, but during this time the police caught onto us. I have to say I wasn't surprised when it turned out that Bakura faked his ID and everything to get the rental car, and stole someone's credit card. And because we were with him we were arrested as well. He got the major punishment for this, but Marik and I were condemned with a fine as well. You could imagine that my father was furious when he found out. But it still was an awesome experience which I wouldn't want to miss!"

"That really sounds amazing!" I said, although I should have felt a bit more shocked. I mean, he was arrested for being part of a crime and I'm sitting here and admiring him? However, it showed how close he and his friends were.

"In a way it was, but I wouldn't recommend it to anyone," he said with a laugh. "How about you? Have you ever had an encounter with the police?"

Instantly, my mood dropped and I tried to not feel devastated. As soon as I stopped looking at Yami I felt his hand on mine, gently holding it. "Hey, I'm sorry if I hit a sore point. If it's too much, I re-"

"No," I said and looked back into his worried eyes. "The question is okay. It just hit me rather unexpectedly. The only time I had an encounter with the police was when my parents died."

Worry vanished for empathy. "You want to talk more about it? Or do you want to do it some other time?" he asked and took a glance at the clock. My eyes followed his and I realized that we didn't have that much time left.

"If you want to listen to it," I said and with a nod from him I stood up and went to my shelf. I searched for a certain book which didn't contain that many pages, but meant the world to me.

"Here," I said as I sat down next to him and gave him to book. "Those are my parents."

We looked through the pictures I had from them: a few before they got married, some from the wedding itself and from the routine at home. "This is the first picture that includes me," I said while we looked at a picture of my mum pregnant with me.

"Where did you get it?" Yami asked while he continued looking through the photo book.

"My grandpa made it with the help from Joey when I moved out. I've never seen some pictures before that," I said and pointed at a picture which showed my dad with his suit while I played with his tie. "This was one of the pictures my dad had at his office. I never saw it before."

"How did they…" Yami started as he reached the ending of the book. I sighed heavily as I looked at the last picture we had of them.

"It was a car accident. They wanted to have a nice evening at a new restaurant which was outside of Domino City. They brought me to Grandpa's so he could look after me while they went out. On their way home, someone lost control of their car and crashed headfirst into them. They said they died instantly," I told him. I didn't feel as devastated as I had a few years ago, mainly because life went on and I'm an adult myself now. But of course, it… hurt to talk about them.

"On that evening the police came to my grandpa and with them ringing at the door they woke me up. So they needed to tell me in the midst of the night that my Grandpa must look after me from now on…"

I felt Yami's arm around my shoulder while he pushed me gently in his direction. Thankfully I accepted the invitation to snuggle against his side and relaxed a bit.

"How old were you when they passed away?" he asked silently while he softly stroked over my upper arm.

"I was in first grade when it happened. I still remembered that my classmates and teachers attended the funeral. It was horrible," I said with a sigh. "After that I tried to keep everything I had left from them; toys, clothes, books, everything that reminded me. I still keep them in the attic of the game shop. And… it's also the reason I made a vow to myself."

"What vow is it, aibou?" Yami asked softly. I gently raised my head from my position against his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "I want to keep my name as it is. I want to be a 'Mutou' forever."

Yami smiled at this. "Shouldn't be that hard, right? At least it fits for me," he said with a wink. I laughed softly with him, knowing what he was implying.

But there was also a groan. "Though it means that I need to go through this whole name changing process again."

I lifted my eyebrow curiously. "Again?"

"Yeah," he sighed and looked at me. "I chose the name 'Yami' myself. My first name used to be-"

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG

I never despised the kitchen clock more than in that moment.

Again, Yami sighed. "Sorry, I'll tell you later," he said while he stood up and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "But Yami is my official name now, don't worry!" He shouted from the kitchen before the door closed entirely.

I felt this light storm inside of me dwelling up again – the same feeling when you were teased with a nice treat and then it was packed away safely from you, so you cannot reach it until it was served. I… I should let it go. I mean, he will have his reasons for changing his name. And he said his current, official name was Yami, right?

But I couldn't calm myself down entirely. Even if Yami was his current name, I wanted to know what his former name used to be! What he used to be called… He couldn't leave me hanging like this!

With a heavy sigh I began cleaning the room for the evening. I'd just have to ask him about it later.

* * *

 _I know it's shorter than usual, and I would gladly know if you like those 'shorter' chapters more than my longer ones. The next one will be the test - also one for myself if I can update sooner than a year again..._


End file.
